Ending Days
by DeathStealerelf
Summary: This is a Yaoi. Naruto is in High School and he has to deal with a whole bunch of Problems. This is crossover with Kingdom Hearts. NarutoxGaara, SoraxRiku, ItachixCloud, a little bit of DeidaraxSasori.
1. A New day!

**(Authors note) Hi this is my first Yaoi so sorry if it's bad. Yeah I make a lot of errors and I hate myself for them but please be patient with me I might take a bit long in Updating but I'll try making this as good as I can please enjoy chapter 1.**

**Chapter1**

It was a cold, so cold that he could see his own breath in the frosty air. He looked around his surrounding but only saw darkness. He started to run. Trying to get out of the sea of darkness until he saw someone standing by himself. The boy in front of him looked so lonely yet he couldn't see his face in the darkness. He moved his hand to touch the boy but the boy moved away and stared at him with his blue eyes of his. He couldn't look away from them no matter how hard he tried he just stared back into those eyes. The boy in front of him started to move closer to him now, they were almost touching now. He was about to move in were he could see his face but just then. He herd his alarm go off.

Naruto woke up in his bed coved in sweat. He looked around his room as he started to wake up from his deep sleep.

"It was that dream again". Naruto sighed glaring at his alarm clock. Naruto had been having this dream lately and each time he had it. He got closer and closer in finding out who that boy was.

"He was about to show me his face too". Naruto sighed again getting up from his bed and getting dressed for school.

He then headed out of his apartment walking to his school. He herd that there was a new student joining today. He wondered who it could be.

He was a bit early for school but he didn't care there was a test he had to take anyway. So he decided to go in early. He walked in to his school not really paying attention to were he was going and bumped into someone knocking all of there books on the ground.

"Oh sorry". Naruto said picking up some of the books that were on the ground.

"It's ok. You don't have to do that. I got it". He told him in a deadly voice.

"Umm, ok". Naruto said placing the books back down and backing away giving him space to pick up his books. Naruto looked at him. This boy had red hair and looked like he used a lot of eye liner on his eyes. Naruto didn't look him in the eyes. He just sighed and walked away. He walked in the class room there was a boy that Naruto didn't really know that much of but he knew his name was Sora. He was reading a book. He had brown spiky hair with blue eyes. Wearing the boy's school uniform.

He was studying too. Naruto walked over to him.

"Umm. Hey if you don't mind. Can I study with you"? Naruto asked him.

Sora looked up from his note at him.

"Umm sure. That fine with me". He replied.

"Thanks". Naruto said pulling a chair over.

"Oh my name is Sora hearts". He told him.

"Nice to meet you. My name is Naruto Uzumaki". Naruto told him with a grin.

"Nice to meet you Naruto". Sora said handing him a piece of paper.

Both of then started to study till a tall boy with shoulder length white hair came in.

He looked over at them with his crystal blue eyes of his.

"Oh great it's Riku". Sora frowned.

"Huh. Oh that guy over there is Riku"? Naruto asked. He knew of Riku he was very popular. Naruto hated kids like him. They think there all that and can get whatever they want.

"Yeah that's him". Sora sighed.

"I herd his a Rich snob". Naruto muttered looking over his notes.

Riku walked over to them not taking his eyes off Sora.

"Well what do we have here"? Riku asked with a smile. Not paying attention to Naruto. He kept his eyes only on Sora.

"What do you want Riku". Sora asked with a frown.

"What do I want"? Riku replied with an innocent smile on his face.

"Yeah what do you want"? Sora asked again.

Riku leaned close to Sora face and whispered.

"What I want is you". He said in a seductive way.

Sora moved away from his face fast and fell off his chair

Naruto didn't hear anything he just glared daggers at Riku.

Riku had a satisfied look on his face and walked away from them.

"Pervert". Sora said in a low voice. Everyone started to come in now.

Naruto fixed his chair and moved back to the desk next to Sora.

Just then the bell rang and the teacher walked in. he was one of the toughest teachers in the school with his long black hair tied in a pony tail dressed in his black suit. Itachi Uchiha scared Naruto a bit.

"Ok class. We have a new student today". Itachi told the class in a deadly voice glaring at them. The boy that Naruto bumped into walked in.

"Everyone this is Gaara Dessert. He will be in this class for now on". Itachi told them. Motive Gaara to take a set. Gaara walked over to an empty desk near the window.

Naruto couldn't help but stare at him. Gaara looked back at him and Naruto quickly looked away.

"Now I know we had a test today but since we have a new student we shall have it tomorrow". Itachi told them calmly.

"All right this must be my lucky day". Naruto cheered.

"But instead we will have four people in a group to do a project and one of the lucky groups will have five in there since this class has an odd number". Itachi told them.

"What project"? Naruto frowned stinking in his set.

"Yes. I'll pick the teams out". Itachi told them reading off a list.

Naruto gulped looking a bit nervure.

"Please don't let it be Sasuke. Please don't let it be Sasuke". Naruto said in his mind.

"Ok. Naruto, Sora, Riku and Gaara you four will be together for this project". Itachi told them calmly still reading down the list.

"Yes"! Naruto shouted putting his hand up in the air. Naruto didn't like Sasuke. First off he was Itachi younger brother and he was a rich snob who thinks he could get whatever he wants and he was a big pervert that all was arrested Naruto.

One time in the boy's locker room. He pined him to the wall and almost made him kiss him but thank god Kiba came because he forgot something just in time Sasuke let him go and Naruto ran away from him.

Itachi was done reading off the list.

"Oh I almost forgot we have an odd class so Sasuke we be joining Naruto, Gaara, Riku and Sora for the project". Itachi said calmly putting away the list.

"Noo"! Naruto screamed and stink down low into his set.

"Naruto Uzumaki be quit or I'll make you stay after with me". Itachi told him in a deadly voice glaring at him. Naruto gulped he remembered when he had to stay after with Itachi it was like hell. Itachi made him Wright four one hundred word essays.

"S...Sorry". Naruto muttered.

Sora looked down at his desk obsessively not happy who he got stuck with. Riku had a pleased face on. Gaara just looked out the window not caring at all.

**Sorry have to end it here. I hope you guys liked it so far and sorry for error just tell me and I'll fix them will hopefully you guys will review and please no hate mail. Will bye for this chapter.**


	2. Dealing with life

**(Authors note) Hi all sorry it took me so long in updating I have been busy but here it is chapter2 enjoy.**

**Chapter2**

Sasuke wasn't in the class room.

"He probable skipped class Again" Naruto thought to himself.

"Your project is to learn about your partners. That means going over each other house. Seeing were they live". Itachi explained to them as the bell rang.

Naruto gathered all his stuff and walked out of the class room. He had his head down not really paying attention but then someone came up be hide him and tackled him to the ground. Naruto hit the ground hard as he turned around. Then he went on top of him pinning him to the ground. Everyone went to the class room already so no one was there.

"What the hell. Get off me". Naruto growled at him.

The boy had short black hair with reddish black eyes. Wearing his school uniform.

He gives him a seductive smile.

"But why its so nice on you". He smiled.

"Sasuke get the hell off me". He shouted at him glaring at him.

Sasuke ignored him.

"So did you miss me in class"? He asked.

"Like hell. I would miss you". Naruto growled at him.

"Aww. Your so cute when your mad". Sasuke told him leaning in close to him.

Naruto face was red. He hated Sasuke. He always doses this to him. He wishes he just leave him alone.

"I herd that were going to see more of each other". Sasuke said getting close to his face.

Naruto tried to get him off him but Sasuke was to strong for him. Naruto sighed in defeat.

Sasuke just smiled at him.

"I'm looking forward to that". He told him getting so close to his face that Naruto could feel his breath.

"S…Stop". Naruto mumbled but Sasuke just moved even closer to his face.

"You know if he told you to stop then you should stop". Came a clod voice.

Sasuke stopped what he was doing and looked up. He glared at Gaara who was standing near a window glaring at Sasuke.

"What do you care? What I do"? He asked.

"I just don't like seeing people being forced into something they don't want to do. Pulse if a teacher sees this you'll get in a lot of trouble". Gaara replied.

Sasuke glared at Gaara. He knew he was right. Sasuke slowly got off Naruto and walked away.

"Umm. Thanks". Naruto told Gaara.

Gaara just nodded and walked away. Naruto didn't realize that he had a blush on his face.

"Naruto are you ok". Sakura asked walking up to him. Sakura was one of Naruto friend since he was a kid. She was very smart but sometime annoying when she talks about Sasuke.

Naruto looked at her with a grin.

"Of cores I'm fine Sakura". Naruto told her with a grin.

"Your so lucky that you got to be partners with Sasuke". She told him.

"No. I'm not I hate him. You know that". Naruto muttered to her. He knew it was useless to say anything bad about Sasuke in front of her.

Sakura give him a death glare. Naruto backed away a bit.

"Naruto. Why can't you get along with Sasuke"? She asked.

"Because his big pervert". Naruto said in his mind.

"Well Naruto"? She asked.

"I just don't like the guy. He thinks he can get whatever he wants". Naruto told her.

Sakura sighed.

"Well anyway me, Ino and Kairi are going to the coffee shop after school today.

"Why are you going there you hate coffee"? Naruto frowned.

"Sasuke is going to be there". Sakura blushed.

"Oh that's why". Naruto sighed.

"I was wondering if you wanted to come too. Please". Sakura pleaded.

"No way in hell I'm going to the coffee shop just because Sasuke is there". Naruto growled crossing his arms.

"Please come I'll buy you a drink pulse it would look really weird for us to be there by ourselves". Sakura said giving him the puppy eyes. Naruto sighed in defeat.

"Fine. I'll come but I'm bringing a friend with me". Naruto told her.

"Very well". She sighed walking away.

"See ya". Naruto said walking off as well.

"You just better not forget". Sakura shouted at him still walking.

"Don't worry I won't". Naruto sighed. Meanwhile.

Sora was walking down the halls heading to gym. He was late but he had a pass for being late so he wouldn't get yelled at. Sora continued to walk down the halls. Till he felt like he was being followed he turned around to come face to face with Riku.

Sora backed away a bit from him. Riku just smiled at him.

"Oh great. What do you want"? Sora asked. Knowing this wasn't going to go well.

"Like I said before what I want is you". He said with a seductive look in his eyes. He started to move closer to him. Sora tried to run past him but Riku grabs him by the caroler of his shirt.

"Let go"! Sora shouted at him. Trying hard to get free from his grip.

"But if I let go you'll just run away". Riku said dragging him in the boy's bath room.

"Come on. Why do you always do this to me? I'm already late as it is". Sora shouted at him getting mad and annoyed at Riku.

"Your so cute when your mad like that". Riku told him with a smile letting him go.

"You're a sick pervert". He again shouted at him. Almost falling when he was being let go.

"Oh I am". Riku smiled at him. His lust filled eyes staring at him.

Sora backed away from him. Unfortunately the door was on the other side of the room. He knew if he tried to get past Riku he would just get caught again.

Riku took a step closer to him. Sora kept on backing away till he hit the wall.

Riku: went up to him. His face very close to his.

"Oh come on don't you anyone else to do this to". Sora asked but he knew the answers.

"Nope you're the only one that I want". Riku whispered in his ear. His face was so close to his that he could feel his warm breath. Sora turned his head away from his.

"Come on you know how many girl would love to be in you pistons right now"? Riku asked grabbing his chain making him look him in the eyes.

"I don't"… but he got cut off when Riku kissed him on the lips putting his tongue in his mouth.

Sora gasped in surprise. Riku just kissed him deeper.

Sora tried to push him away but Riku just moved closer to him making there bodies touching.

Until Riku herd a noise. The door to the boy's room started to open.

"We'll finish this later" Riku whispered in Sora ear walking away from him.

**Sorry have to end it here. I hop you all like it but sadly no one is reviewing this so I will not update till someone dose. Till next time bye.**


	3. Coffee Shop

**(Authors note) Sorry for my laziness but no one has been reviewing so I thought no one liked my stories and that is the reason I did not update and if you don't like any of my work please don't review yeah that's I'm talking about you ****Amathys**** who every you are! But here at last is chapter3 enjoy!**

**Chapter3**

Naruto walked in just when Riku walked out. He glared at Riku as he walked in.

"Hey! What were you doing with Riku"? Naruto asked.

Sora snapped out of his dream like state. He shook his head to come back to reality.

"Just talking nothing more". Sora lied to him nervously.

"Did he say anything bad to you and your acting weird"? Naruto asked.

"No. we were just talking about the project". Sora told him.

"Oh because if he did say something to you I'll kick his ass". Naruto told him proudly.

"Yeah. Hey aren't you supposed to be in gym"? Sora asked.

"Yeah I just had to go to the bath room I got a pass from the gym teacher. Anyway I was wondering if you wanted to go to the coffee shop with me and my friends"? Naruto asked.

"Sure sounds like fun" Sora said with a grin. He couldn't get rid of the feeling of Riku's lips on his. When he thought about he got creep out.

"So let's get going to gym". Naruto said walking out of the boy's room with Sora. They walked down the hall to the gym. They both entered the gym.

The gym Teacher walked up to them. He had Brown hair with dark eyes with a scar across his face.

"So why are you late Sora"? he asked. Sora just handed him the pass.

He read the pass. Naruto handed him his as well.

"Very well". He told them.

Sora and Naruto walked with the other kids.

Naruto always liked the gym teacher for some reason. He was always nice but his a very serious guy. At first Naruto thought he was going to be mean because he had a scar across his face and that he was always serious but once Naruto got to know him he turned out ok. His name was Squall but everyone here called him Leon. He thought it would be easier to remember then Squall.

Naruto went to the bleachers and sat down. Sora followed sat next to him.

Naruto was sitting there minding his own business until he felt someone toughing his back. He looked be hide him to come face to face with Sasuke. There faces were so close that Naruto could feel his breath. Naruto quickly looked away.

He then felt arms go around him.

"What the hell do you think your doing"? Naruto asked him with a low growl.

"You look clod so I thought I would warm you up". Sasuke told him with a smile pressing his body against his. Naruto moved forward but tripped and fell. He grabs Sora and he started to fall too. Naruto fell right on Gaara as Sora to his demise fell on Riku.

Naruto was on top of Gaara.

"Ow sorry". Naruto told him quickly getting off him.

"It's ok". Gaara replied standing up.

"Why Sora I didn't know you wanted me so badly". Riku said with a seductive way staring at him. Sora looked back in Riku's Lustful eyes.

"I don't want you". He told him getting off him fast.

"Not now but later you will". Riku told him as he sat back down.

Sora was blushing madly as he walked back to Naruto.

"Sorry about that reflexes". Naruto told him.

"It's ok". Sora replied.

Gaara sat back down staring at Naruto. Naruto had a weird feeling every time he was near Gaara. Both Naruto and Sora sat back down.

"Ok. Kids were going to do some laps today". Leon told his class.

"Aww man. I hate running". Naruto sighed.

"Ok lazy bums get off your buts and start running 30 laps around this gym. I want at lest 20 laps out of each of you". Leon told them. Everyone sighed and started running. Naruto and Sora were running together.

Sasuke ran up beside Naruto and grouped him. Naruto jumped a few feet in the air not expecting that.

"What the hell did you do that for"! Naruto growled.

"I couldn't help myself it was right there". Sasuke told him with a smile as he ran by but then Gaara made Sasuke trip and he fell on his face.

"Opp's my bad" Gaara said calmly.

"Why you. How dare you do that to me"? Sasuke yelled at him.

"Maybe you should watch were your going". Gaara replied and started to run again.

Sasuke glared at him and got up and ran past him.

Naruto and Sora just looked at each other and ran.

Riku ran past Sora and give him a wink. Sora blushed and looked away. Riku had a pleased look on his face and ran past him.

"I really hate that guy". Sora muttered as he ran with Naruto.

After school was over Naruto and Sora went to the coffee shop to meet up with Sakura, Ino and Kairi they got some seats and sat down near the coroner of the shop. The shop itself was small. It had everything in it. Painted in dark colors with some flowers around each table. They saw that Riku and Sasuke were there with some of there friends talking.

Naruto sighed and looked to his side and saw that Gaara was there sitting by himself near a window. He looked sad. Naruto kind of felt bad.

"I'm glad you guys could make it". Sakura smiled.

Once Naruto and Sora sat down they order there drinks.

"So what are you girls talking about"? Sora asked.

"Sasuke and Riku". The girls replied with a giggle.

"I don't see what's so great about them". Sora frowned.

"Yeah there just rich snobs". Naruto muttered.

"That's because your guy you'll never understand". Ino told them.

Naruto looked to his side again and stared at Gaara.

"Naruto what are you looking at"? Sakura asked.

"Oh it's just the new guy I kind of feel bad for him sitting by himself". Naruto told them.

The girls looked over to were Gaara was sitting at.

"Yeah that's kind of sad sitting be yourself". Ino said staring at Gaara.

"Naruto why don't you invite him over"? Sakura asked with a smile.

"Why me. Why can't you do it"? Naruto asked nervously.

"Because you were the one that felt bad. Just ask him". Sakura told him pushing him off his chair.

"Fine jeez". Naruto said walking over to Gaara.

Gaara stared at him as he walked up to him.

"Umm. Hi there. I was wondering if you wanted to sit with me and my friend you don't have to if you don't want too. We were just wondering"? Naruto told him nervously.

Gaara stared at him for awhile with his clod eyes of his. Naruto stared back waiting for him to answer.

"Those I feel like I seen them some were before". Naruto told himself in his mind.

"Sure". Gaara told him emotionlessly.

"Huh. You really want to sit with us"? Naruto asked a little surprised.

"Yes I would like to sit with you". Gaara told him getting up.

"Ok". Naruto said walking back to his table as Gaara followed him.

"Everyone Gaara is going to sit with us". Naruto told making room so Gaara could sit.

Gaara sat down and stared at everyone.

"Hello Gaara is nice to meet you my name is Sakura and next to me is Ino next to her is Kairi next to her is Sora and you already know Naruto". Sakura said with a smile.

Gaara just nodded at everyone.

"So Gaara were are you from"? Kairi asked.

"I came from the US but now I'm staying here". He told them with a frown.

"Oh is it nice there"? Ino asked.

"It's ok". Gaara told her plainly.

"Wow that sounds cool". Sora grinned.

Naruto couldn't stop staring at him. He had this weird feeling in the pit of his somatic.

Gaara stared back at him. Naruto took a sip of his drink and looked away from him.

"So how do you like it here"? Sora asked.

"It's interesting. I think I'm starting to like this place". Gaara told him giving Naruto a look that made him choke on his drink. He started coughing.

"Are you ok Naruto"? Sakura asked.

"Yeah I'm fine". Naruto told her gasping for air.

Riku and Sasuke were now looking over at them.

"Are you sure Naruto"? Sakura asked.

"Yes I'm fine". Naruto told her again.

"Look Riku and Sasuke are coming over here". Kairi smiled looking at them.

Both Sora and Naruto sighed as Gaara glared at them with his emotionless eyes of his.

Once they saw Gaara they turned and walked to the boy's bath room.. Both Naruto and Sora sighed in relief.

"Aww I thought they were coming over". Sakura frowned.

"Oh well". Naruto said getting up.

"Were are you going"? Sakura asked.

"Home I'm tired". Naruto told her.

"I'll walk you home". Gaara told him getting up and following Naruto out the door.

"See ya tomorrow". Sakura shouted after them.

"Well I guess I'll go too". Sora told them getting up and leavening.

Unknown to him that Riku was following him. Sora walked down the streets and stopped at an apartment. He went in his pocket and took out a key and was about to open his door until he herd a noise he turned around to come face to face with Riku.

"What are you doing here stalking me"? Sora asked backing away.

"So this is were you live. Nice". Riku smiled ignoring his question.

"Hey answer me why did you follow me"? Sora asked.

"You really want to know"? Riku asked with a cute smile on his face.

Sora backed away more.

"I'll tell you are maybe I'll show you". Riku told him with a wink. Walking closer to Sora.

Sora quickly turned around and turned the key in his door but it was stick.

"No not at a time like this". Sora told himself in his maid. He started to shake it fainlly it turned but Riku put his hand on his shoulder making him facing him.

"Don't be scared". He told him. Moving his face close to his. Sora could feel his warm breath on him. Riku gently pressed his lips on his. Sora turned his head. He knew what was coming. He didn't want any of this to happen yet he felt this weird feeling in the pit of his stomach.

Riku started to kiss his neck. Sora gasped in surprise as he tried to push him away.

"Why do you try to push me away? You know your enjoying this". Riku smiled.

**Sorry have to end this here. So sorry it took me like four weeks to update but I'll try to update again when I have a chance. Till next time bye!**


	4. Feelings

**Authors ****note) wow. It's been a long time. Since I updated, sorry for keeping you all waiting for such a long time. But here it is chapter 4! The crazy Yaoi continues .**

**Chapter****4**

Riku still very close to Sora now pressing his body on him, unbuttoning his shirt as he stared at him with lust in his crystal blue eyes, he licked his bottom lip and smirked at him, but Sora had enough he finally pushed him away.

"I don't like this. I don't even want to be around you, why don't you just leave me alone"! Sora shouted being full of weird emotion closeting his eyes pushing him away even more.

"If you really feel that way then why didn't you push me away in the bath room or told on me you've been keeping it all to yourself, so I'm thinking you really do enjoy it". Riku smirked as he kissed him with passion.

Sora gasped a bit but he was right, why didn't he every tell anyone if it was brothering him so much, he felt a sharp pain in his heart and felt uneasy for some reason.

Riku let go of him and turned around walking away some.

"I'll let you sort out your feelings in that cute little head of yours". Riku smirked as he waved off some not even turning around and walking off.

Sora drop to the ground his knees gave way, he breathed out a big sigh.

"Clam down. I can get throws this just clam down". Sora sighed as he got up and walked in his room, he shut the door still hearing the words that Riku had told him, he then throw his shores on the floor and went to his room that was dark colored.

Meanwhile

Gaara and Naruto finally got to his house; Naruto looked at Gaara who just stared off to the side to the face.

"Thanks for walking me back Gaara". Naruto told him looking at him then at his door to his apartment then back at him.

Unknown to them in the shadows Sasuke was watching them.

"It's no problem". He told him looking at him, "Just watch out for that Sasuke kid his an bad seed". He then started to walk off.

Naruto felt a weird emotion rise from himself like he knew this boy walking off on him; he wanted him to stay but could find the words to make him stay. He looked down as Gaara walked off a little farther away until he found himself staying "wait"!

Gaara looked back at him a little confused in his cold blue eyes of his as he looked back at him.

"Umm, maybe we can get to gather some time. I mean not just you and me. I mean with the girls too to that coffee house again". Naruto mumbled off blushing, his face was all red.

"That sounds nice". Gaara told him looking at him with his emotionless eyes.

"Yeah, umm, how about tomorrow after school and the project is all done"? Naruto asked looking back at him.

"That's fine, I guess see you tomorrow then". He said walking off.

Naruto sighed as he watched Gaara walk off till he couldn't see him any more, then went in his pocket to get his key but then realized that his key was gone.

"Oh great, were could that damn thing had gone too". Naruto frowned looking on the ground for his key.

"Looking for this"? Sasuke asked coming out of the shadows holding his key high up so he could see it.

Naruto eyes widen, as he looked at Sasuke holding his keys.

"Give them back Sasuke". He growled at him as Sasuke smirked a bit swinging the keys around his fingers.

"Make me, give them back". He gives a seductive smile at him.

"Damn it, I'm in no mood for your fucking games". Naruto growled more as he tired to take his keys away from Sasuke but Sasuke just grab on to his hand. Naruto tired to pull free but Sasuke grip was too strong.

"Let go of me"! Naruto yelled as he tried to pull away but Sasuke just pulled his hand making him fall towards him. He then put his arms around him with a smirk.

"You know it hurts me to think that you're with that new kid". Sasuke whispered in his ears.

Naruto could feel his warm breath in his ear it gives him chills down his spine.

"What the hell do you mean by that"? He asked trying to break free and grab his keys

"I'm saying I don't like the new kid being around you. You belong to me and only me". He told him making him look at him in the eyes. Naruto could tell he was serious.

"I don't belong to anyone. Especially not you". Naruto told him getting madder.

"You do belong to me, Naruto, your mine forever, that new kid doesn't dissever you". Sasuke told him making his face get closer to his.

"Shut up, you ass. I don't like you". Naruto growled at him.

"That really hurt, when you say that to me". He told him kissing his neck.

Naruto cringed as his lips touched his neck and worst off he couldn't get free from his grasp.

"Stop". Naruto gasped as he could feel Sasuke's fingers go down his back.

"Why, don't you feel enjoyment when I'm near you"? He whispered in his ear softly.

Naruto closed his eyes hard wishing that this would just stop. He couldn't get free and he had no one to help him out of this one. No one was around who could possible get him out of this until he felt Sasuke move off him. He opened his eyes to see Gaara standing in front of him with Sasuke on the ground.

"Ga...Gaara"? Naruto asked looking up at him shocked to see him.

"I forget to give you something, so I came back but I could see you were in trouble here". Gaara told him looking over at Sasuke getting up.

"Damn you, who the hell do you think you are"! Sasuke shouted glaring at him.

"You should learn to leave people who don't like you alone". Gaara told him giving him a death glare of his own.

"Tsk. Like I give a damn what you think. This isn't over". Sasuke yelled as he ran off.

Gaara sigh as he picked up Naruto's keys that were on the ground. Naruto walked over to him.

"Thanks for saving me from that". He told him looking to the side some blushing.

"I could tell you weren't enjoying that. I hate guys who don't listen to other and make them doing thing they don't want". Gaara told him handing his keys to him.

"Yeah. His a pain in the ass. I wish he just leave me alone". Naruto smirked a bit.

Gaara nodded as he looked at him with his light sky eyes.

"Hey. I know this might sound weird but do you mind. I mean do you…" Naruto began to say but his words were mumbled.

"You want me to stay with you since you live alone"? Gaara asked looking at him.

"Ahh, if it's not too much trouble. I mean you don't have to". Naruto replied fast.

"That's ok. I'll stay with you. I just need to use the phone to tell my parents". He told him.

"Yeah, sure you can use my phone". Naruto told him as he walked up the steps to his apartment; he then opened his door with his key. Gaara walked in calmly with Naruto walking in be hide him closeting the door.

The apartment was a bit messes with ramen cup all over the wooden fool; there was a small kitchen with dishes in the sink, with a bed in the corner of the room that was unmade.

"Sorry it's a bit messes in here". Naruto told him handing him a cordless phone.

Gaara took the phone and called his pairents. Naruto walked over in the Kitchen and took out some cups of Ramen for dinner.

**Sorry I have to end this here. Sorry it took me so long to update but my computer been down. See ****ya**** next time.**


	5. The Sleep Over

**Authors note) Well, again sorry for my bad grammar and spelling, I make a lot of error but don't worry, When this story is done, I will take time in fixing all of them so this story will be much better, for everyone to enjoy reading. Enjoy chapter 5.**

**Chapter5**

When Gaara was done talking on the phone he hung it up and gave it back to Naruto who then gave him a cup of ramen in return. He then placed the phone in a empty cup of ramen that he had already ate and just keep it there, so he remember were it is.

Gaara looked at him oddly and looked at the cup of ramen then back at Naruto.

"Sorry if you don't like it, but that's all the food, I have and, I thought maybe you would be hungry". Naruto told him eating his ramen fast.

"That's fine and my mother said it was ok for me to stay but I need a pair of cloths for tomorrow". He looked down at the ramen again took chop sticks that Naruto placed on the table for him and he began to eat it.

"Oh, if you want you can borrow a pair of mine but if it's totally up to you if you're comfortable with that". Naruto mumbled off a bit looking to the side, slurping the rest of his ramen.

"If you don't mind. That will be fine". Gaara told him looking at him a bit oddly.

"Ok. Then I'll give you some cloths, just a second, I'll get some". Naruto told him, walking over to his dresser and taken out an extra pair of his school uniform. He then placed it over on the table for Gaara.

Gaara just stared at him then placed his now empty cup of ramen in the trash. As he looked up he could tell that Naruto seemed a bit nervous.

"Are you feeling ok"? He asked as he watched Naruto try cleaning up some of the mess in his room.

"Me, I'm fine, why do you ask"? Naruto asked throwing his trash away that was on the floor.

"You seem a bit nervous". Gaara replied calmly walking over to him to helping, him clean up.

"Nah, I'm not nervous, I'm just fine". Naruto replied back, as he blushed a bit as Gaara handing him an empty cup of ramen in his hand. Naruto couldn't help think that Gaara was really beautiful to look at, even thought he wore weird eye liner his eyes were gorgeous, his plea skin made him look even better.

"Wait a second what the hell am, I thinking his a guy. Were both guys, I shouldn't be thinking this way. I mean even if I do acutely like him he'll never go with a guy like me. I mean what am I saying"! Naruto shouted in his mind as he took the ramen cup, and threw it away his face now a deep red.

Gaara looked up at him, seeing that his face was all red.

"Naruto your face it's all red. Are you sure you alright"? He asked him again looking at him, a bit of worry came on his face.

"Yeah, I'm fine. It's just really hot in here, you know what I think, I'll just go open a window". Naruto replied to him walking to a window and opening it.

Gaara nodded as he threw away the last bit of trash on the floor.

"Hey, if you don't mind, do you think, I can use your shower"? He asked looking at him.

"M…My shower, no problem d…do you need like cloths to sleep in too"? He asked him looking at him now trying to stop blushing.

"If you don't mind". He replied looking over to the side.

"Ok. I'll show you were it is". Naruto told him. Walking to the bathroom, Gaara nodded and followed him. Naruto opened the bathroom door.

"Here it is". He mumbled as he went to the side to let Gaara in.

Naruto just stared at him a bit then Gaara stared at him.

"Oh sorry, I'll go get you're cloths". Naruto stuttered as he closed the door and went to get his cloths.

"He must think. I'm a weird guy or something". Naruto told himself as he went back in his dresser and took another pair of cloths out for Gaara to sleep in. he then walked back to the bathroom, he stopped a bit and knocked on the door.

"You can come in". Gaara replied be hide the door. Naruto sighed as he walked in, Gaara was already in the shower.

"Ok. I'm going to leave the cloths by the sink". Naruto told him as he looked at his shadow in the shower. He couldn't help but think he had perfect figure. Naruto shook his head and walked out of the bathroom fast and shut the door be hide him.

"Oh, God, why am I thinking these things". Naruto sighed to himself as he sat down on a chair waiting for Gaara to come out of the shower, when he realized that he forget to give him a towel, he then got up and went to his closet, and took one out, he turned and went back into the bath room thinking that Gaara still in the shower, but when he opened it he got a sight full of Gaara getting dressed.

"Ah! Sorry". Naruto told him really fast blushing madly now.

"It's ok". Gaara replied not really caring and took the towel from Naruto. Naruto just stared at him then shook his head again and shut the door and walked away.

"Oh god, what have I done. He probable thinks, I'm a pervert like Sasuke". Naruto told himself in his mind as he hated the idea of comparing himself with Sasuke.

Just then Gaara came out of the bathroom wearing Naruto extra cloths on. They were a little big on him but not so big that it looked baggy. He then walked over to the table were Naruto was sitting at and sat on one of his chairs. Naruto looked at him but couldn't help but think of the whole bathroom scene. Naruto face became red, he then covered his face with his hands to try to make the red go away. Gaara stared at him looking at him oddly.

"You know, I really didn't care when you walked in on me, were both guys after all". Gaara told him looking at him.

"I know that. It's not like it was brothering me or anything". Naruto lied as he removed his hands from his face and looked up at him.

"If you say so, so were am I going to sleep"? He asked looking over were the unmade bed is.

"Oh. Well since you're a guest you can have my bed. I'll sleep on the floor". Naruto told him getting up and going in his closet taken out some extra blankets for himself.

"Are you sure? I don't mind sleeping on the floor". He told him walking over to help him.

"I'm pretty sure. It's fine". Naruto sighed even thought, he hates sleeping on the floor, he could never get to sleep and he had a bad back in the mourning.

"If you really hate the floor then take your bed. I really don't mind". Gaara told him again looking at him, knowing by his face that he didn't like to sleep on the floor.

"N…no it's really fine with me. Pulse it's rude for a guest to sleep on the floor". Naruto told him placing the blankets on the floor next to the bed. Gaara sighed and looked at the bed then at him.

"Maybe, we can both share the bed then"? He asked him looking down at him. Naruto looked up at him.

"Are you sure about that? I mean are you really comfortable with that"? Naruto asked him looking up at him.

"I don't mind at all". He told him looking out the window seeing how it was getting dark outside.

"O…Ok". He replied as he got up. Naruto looked out the window too seeing it was getting late, he then pulled out some cloths for himself to wear. Gaara just stared at him as he watched him go into the bathroom to change his cloths and get ready for bed.

After a few minutes Naruto walked out wearing a pair of navy blue PJs.

Naruto then walked over to his bed and jumped in it and moved to the side so Gaara could lay down next to him.

Gaara calmly laid down next to him looking at the ceiling, Naruto looked at him then turned to his side and hit his light off. that was next to his bed. Naruto couldn't help but blush thinking about Gaara next to him in his bed, he felt the weird emotion in his somatic as he drafted of into sleep.

He then had another dream the same dream that he had many time before, he was in the cold and saw a boy standing before him looking at him his face was in shadow but his blue eyes. That seemed to stair right into his very soul, but something was different about this dream he saw the boy move to him and he saw his face. Naruto was shocked to see none other then Gaara standing before him, he looked at him as Gaara lifted his hand towards him, Naruto looked at him then at his hand and he then placed his own hand on his, for a moment Gaara smiled at him, Naruto couldn't help but smile back at him.

Just then Naruto woke up not only that he had a weird dream but he was also on top of Gaara in his bed. Naruto looked at Gaara, and Gaara looked back at him then with out warning, he found himself kissing Gaara on the lips.

**Sorry h****ave to end it here, again sorry for errors I know I'm bad but again I will try and fix that, till next time bye!**


	6. Cheating

**Authors note) Yeah. I'm a weird person. I know these things again, I'm sorry for my errors, I make a lot of them but don't worry all is not lost for, I will fix them and please Review. It makes me sad when no one reviews.sniffs Enjoy chapter 6.**

**Chapter6**

Naruto kissed Gaara after having a weird dream. Naruto was shocked at himself for just randomly kissing Gaara like that but even more shocked that Gaara returned the kiss; he quickly jumped off him and fell off his bed. Naruto thought it was just his imagination that Gaara just kissed him back.

"He must be half asleep or something, he couldn't really have meant that, it has to be a mistake, I mean who would ever go with a guy like me". Naruto thought to himself, as he looked at Gaara, who sat up in his bed and looked down at him.

"Umm, sorry about that, I was still sleeping". Naruto mumble out thinking he just ruined a good friendship.

"It's ok. Let's just forget about it". Gaara looked to the side and out the window; he saw that it was now the mourning.

"Uhh, Yeah." Naruto got back up on his feet and walked over to his dresser and pulled out some cloths for himself. Naruto look back over to were Gaara was he had just got out of bed and moved to the table were Naruto put his extra cloths for him to wear.

"Oh Great. I feel awkward now". Naruto thought to himself. Wishing that he never had kissed him.

Gaara went in the bathroom to get dressed and Naruto just got dressed were he was after that, Gaara came back out from the bathroom.

"So? Do you want something to eat"? Naruto asked him feeling really uncomfortable, as the emotion came back to him; he felt this weird pain in the pit of his somatic but he just ignored it.

"That's ok. I don't feel hungry". He replied in his cold voice.

"Ok, then lets just go to school, I mean there's a big test today after all". Naruto told him as he opened the door to go outside, Gaara followed him out as Naruto closed the door be hide them and locked it.

"This test is suppose to be hard". Gaara softly spoke as he walked along side, Naruto.

"Yeah, Itachi is a tuff teacher not to mention, he scary as hell, and that he is Sasuke's older brother, gross, his so emotionless I don't see how he can even be a teacher". Naruto frowned as he thought about him. Gaara just nodded as they walked.

They walked for awhile, until the bumped into Sora coming out of his apartment looking like he was thinking about something.

"Oh, hey Sora, how you doing, are you ready for the test today"? Naruto asked looking at Sora.

"Oh yeah, the test. I'm ready for it". Sora told him as; he walked with them to school.

"I can't wait till, the test is all over. I hate them". Naruto muttered looking off to the side as he saw; Riku and Sasuke enter the school.

Sora looked to the side as Riku smirked at him as he walked in. Sasuke took a look at Naruto and then glared at Gaara as he walked in.

Naruto was so not paying attention as he hit into none other then Itachi himself standing there with another Teacher with short spiky, blond hair, with deep blue eyes, in a tan suit. His name was Cloud strife, he was the math teacher. He seemed nice to Naruto but a little quit.

"Ahh. S…sorry"!! Naruto screamed as he jumped back a few feet.

Itachi glared at him in a deadly way as he looked at Naruto. Naruto gulped knowing that, he was ether going to get yelled at or in trouble but for some reason he didn't yell at him.

"Just be more careful were your going Mr. Uzumaki". He calmly told him as, he left with Cloud.

"That's odd. I could have sworn that, I was going to get yelled at". Naruto muttered off looking at Itachi and Cloud go; into the school.

"Maybe, his having a good day or something". Sora said as they walked into the school and into there class room. They all sat at the normal seats and waited for Itachi to come in. Itachi entered the class room in his usually way, and sat down at his desk, he then took out some papers and placed them in a neat pile.

"Ok. Class today is test day. I hope you all have study". Itachi told them getting up handing out each student a piece of paper.

Naruto was a bit nervous, he hates test and even if he did study at the last moment, he would always forgets everything. Naruto fell back in his sit and looked to the side as, Itachi gave him the paper and moved on to the next person.

Naruto gulped as he looked at the test and then, he looked to the side of him at Sora who was writing down stuff like crazy.

"How, can he remember all that stuff"? Naruto toughed to himself, as he looked back at his own paper, as Itachi sat back down in his set.

"Now remember Class, if I catch any of you even trying to look at someone else's paper, you will stay after with me and re-do the whole test". Itachi told them in a deadly voice looking at each student carefully and then right at Naruto.

Naruto slid down his sit a bit as he knew Itachi was talking epically to him. Since he triad to cheat once.

"Aw. Man I'm so dead. I forget all the answer". Naruto started to freak out as he looked at all the words, some of them didn't make any sense to him as he stared at it more, and he thought the words were getting smaller but his mind was just playing games on him.

"Oh no, this isn't good, I'm so dead. I have no choice, I have to cheat". Naruto told himself in his mind as he put his head down low and looked to the side of him trying to see, Sora's paper but then he felt a jab on his head, he looked up to see Itachi standing over him.

"Oh shit, I'm screwed". Naruto told himself as he looked up at Itachi with a nervous grin on his face.

"Mr. Uzumaki again, I catch you cheating now you will stay after with me and will take this test over". He told him taken away his test paper.

"No!!This can't be happing, why dose all the bad things happen to me". Naruto looked down at his desk.

After class was over, Naruto got up and cleared his books.

"Jeez, I herd you triad to cheat and now you have to stay after with Itachi. Boy that sucks". Sora sighed looking to the side.

"Tell me about it. He scares me". Naruto told him in a low voice.

"Mr. Uzumaki. I need to speak with you alone". Itachi told him looking right at him with his emotionless eyes.

"Good luck". Sora whispered to him as he left with the rest of the class. Naruto gulped as he walked over to Itachi's desk. Itachi looked at him then back at his papers.

"Mr. Uzumaki is there anything you like to tell me, every test. I gave you, I find you cheating on, now tell me is there any reason why you did not study"? He asked emotionlessly as he looked at him in a deadly way.

"W…well. You see I do study it's just"… Naruto stopped for a moment as he triad not to look at him in the eyes.

"Just what"? He asked looking at him with iteration.

"Well. I just forget what I learn". Naruto replied as he looked at him.

"Well then, will just have to fix that". Itachi gave an evil smirk across his face as he looked at Naruto. Naruto backed away a bit looking at him. He felt that something really bad was going to happen any time whenever Itachi smiled at him like that.

"H…how are you going to do that"? He asked looking to the side.

"I want you, to met me after to school every day. I'll make you remember, what I teach you" Itachi told him now looking at his papers.

"Nooo"! Naruto screamed in his mind, this was the worst thing that every happened to him, he has to be stuck with Itachi everyday after school and on top of that after school he still had the project with everyone to do.

"Your joking right. I mean come on, I don't think, I need to stay everyday". Naruto mumble off praying that he might change his mind.

"I'm dead serious, Mr. Uzumaki. I need you to be on top with your other classmates or you'll fall be hide". Itachi told him now looking at him. Naruto looked down. He knew no matter what he couldn't get out of this and even that Itachi wasn't his favorite teacher he was only trying to help him.

"Fine". He sighed as he turned around about to walk out of the classroom. When he bumped into Cloud. Naruto looked up at him a little confused.

"S…sorry". Naruto told him as he walked away. Cloud looked back at Naruto then at Itachi.

"So, you made him stay after with you"? He asked in his quit voice.

"I had too, he is falling be hide". Itachi told him putting away some papers.

"That boy seem to be scared of you". Cloud told him looking to the side.

"Most of the kids in here are afraid of me". Itachi replied as he got up from his desk and walked over towards Cloud.

Cloud looked at him then to the side. Itachi looked over then saw in the hall way that Sasuke was there, he saw that his younger brother was leaning on the wall.

"Sasuke. What do you want"? Itachi asked his younger brother looking at him in a deadly way.

"I saw you talking with Naruto. I was wondering if you could do me a favor". He asked looking at his older brother a bit fear came to in his eyes but he looked away.

"No. I have no need to do you any favor". He told him emotionlessly.

"Really. Now you know it wouldn't be very unprofessionally if anyone found out that you two were together. You could get fired". Sasuke smirked a bit.

"Tsk. trying to black mail me in trying to get you with Naruto Uzumaki. It won't work, I have plenty of stuff on you foolish little brother that can get you kick out of school, don't think for a second that, I will not show them if you every to endanger mine or Clouds job". Itachi told him very serious giving him a death glare.

"Tsk. Whatever. I'll find a way to get him on my own". Sasuke said as he walked off.

Itachi and Cloud looked at on another thinking that whatever he had planed wasn't good for anyone.

**Sorry have to end it here. I hope you all like it so far and sorry for errors. Till next time bye.**


	7. The Evil Plan

**Authors note) hello again here yet another chapter. I hope you all will enjoy! And again please Review if you do I send out chapter 8 very soon. Hares chapter 7.**

. **Chapter7**

Naruto, Sora and Gaara walked in to Gym class, Leon was standing there next to him was the other gym teacher, he who always wear the green suit and his hair was always shiny and he always had a big grin on his face and talked a lot about Youth. Gai was a weird in Naruto book, but he always thought he was really cool, for all these back flips he could do.

Naruto and Gaara sat down in the bleachers, Sora stood there for a moment then he realized, he forget something in his locker.

"Hey, Sora are you going to sit with us"? Naruto asked looking at Sora.

"I'll be there; I just forgot something in my locker". Sora told them as he got a hall pass from Leon and headed to his locker, unknown to him he was being followed.

Once he got to his locker he felt he was being watched, he turned around to be see Riku be hide, with a smirk across his face.

"W…what do you want Riku"? Sora asked a bit nervous.

"I'm guessing you had plenty of time to think about what was said yesterday. I really do think you have feelings for me". He told him looking at him in a seductive way.

"Listen, I don't know how, I feel any more just give me some space". Sora told him looking to the side.

"But I thought you would want to know, what Sasuke is planning on doing to your little friend Naruto". Riku replied with a smirk.

"What, what are you talking about, what is Sasuke planning on doing to Naruto"? Sora asked looking back at Riku a bit surprised at what his hearing.

"I'm saying that Sasuke is planning something big for Naruto but, I can't tell you what that is unless". Riku stopped and looked at him with a smile.

"Unless what"? Sora asked knowing whatever it was; he wasn't going to like it.

"Unless you, be my boyfriend. I could tell you what he planed". Riku told him looking to the side some.

"Your boyfriend. Your joking right"? Sora asked but he knew that Riku was dead serious.

"If you were my boyfriend, I could tell you everything, I know but you'll have to be only mine". Riku told him, looking serious at him.

"Oh. Come on Just tell me, I'm not in the mood for your games". Sora frowned looking at him serious now.

"You, think what am saying is a game. Well just to tell you its not. I really mean it when, I say I love you unlike Sasuke, who toys with people emotions, I'm not like him just because we hang out and are rich doesn't mean, we think the same way". Riku told him, walking closer to him. Sora looked down a bit confused now about how, he really felt but he knew he had no choice if, he wanted the answers on what Sasuke was planning.

"Fine, I'll be you boyfriend". Sora muttered as he looked to the side.

"I knew you'd see it my way". Riku went up to him and give him a soft kiss on the lips.

"Now tell me. what Sasuke is planning". Sora demanded looking at Riku.

"He told me that, he was going to do something bad, to the new kid that it will hurt, Naruto so much he'll come right to him, he told me that after school, he was planning to hire some kids to beat him up badly enough that he would have to go to the hospital and that if Naruto doesn't want to see him in any more pain, he'll have to be with him". Riku told him looking at him.

"Oh my god. We have to tell them before its too late". Sora shouted as he started to run but got stopped by Riku.

"Hey, let me go"! Sora shouted at him.

"Sora, I would but we seem to be surrounded". Riku told him looking around.

Sora stopped and looked around seeing that, there were bigger kids around them.

"I knew, I shouldn't have trusted to tell you Riku, its too bad you were one of my closet friends too". Sasuke said coming out of the shadows.

"This isn't right, what your doing". Riku shouted at him.

"Isn't it kind of the same thing that you just did forcing Sora here to become you boyfriend for information". Sasuke smirked as he knew, he hurt Riku emotionally deep. Riku looked down not saying another word.

"Hey! That's not fair what your doing is way, worst then what Riku had done. You trying to hurt someone" Sora yelled at him. Riku looked up at Sora, Sasuke just laughed at him.

"You think, I care what you say, Naruto is going to be mine that new kid will pay for interfering". Sasuke told him with a twisted smile on his face.

"Your inhuman". Sora shouted at him. Sasuke just ignored him.

"Get rid of them". He told one of the bigger kids. TOne of the kids grab Sora by the neck but Riku give him a hard tackle in the chest. The boy let Sora go.

"Sora run, I'll handily these guys". Riku told him, seeing the other kids run at him.

Sora nodded and ran off to tell someone, but a kid got in the way and pushed Sora to the ground until he herd someone coming down the hall way. The kid froze as, he saw a man in a gray suit, with long blonde hair; his blue eyes looked at the boy and at Sora. It was the art teacher Deidara. Sora barley every seen him out of his class other then fighting with the wood shop teacher that was next to his class room, and he always said mumbled at the end of everything he says.

"What are you kids doing, hmm"? He asked looking at both of the kids. The kid who was standing just ran off, as Sora got up.

"What's going on, mm"? Deidara asked Sora looking at him getting mad.

"Well there a whole bunch of stuff happening". Sora told him looking over to were Riku was.

"Hey, you kids. Stop fighting, hmm"! Deidara shouted as he looked over to were Riku was fighting as, the wood shop teacher came out.

"Damn it Deidara. Would you shut you mouth its, so loud that I can't concentrate with my art". He complained. The wood shop teacher had red hair with reddish brown eyes. He and Deidara always fought about random things. Not to mention they acted like a old married couple. Sasori was one of the most toughest teacher in school.

"Hey, you kids over there. What do you think your doing"! He walked over looking mad, pulling Riku and some other kid away from each other.

"Don't complain to me about your so called art, when these kids here are fighting.". Deidara muttered as he took a hold of Sora who was about to walk away.

"Shut up. I didn't know they were fighting until, I came out". Sasori shouted at him with anger.

"Hey, guys I hate to interrupt but we have a problem here, if you don't let go someone might get really hurt". Riku told Sasori.

"What do you mean someone going to get really hurt"? Sasori asked now looking at him.

"Someone going to try and hurt Gaara after school if we, don't hurry and worn him, he might get really hurt". Sora told them, trying to get free from Deidara.

"That's not going to happen on my watch". Came a cold voice.

Everyone looked to the side as the saw none other then Itachi and Cloud walking over to them.

"We over herd everything. I will stop my younger brother; I want you two to come with me". Itachi told them as; he turned and started to walk away. Sora and Riku looked at one another and followed Itachi as, Cloud explained to Sasori and Deidara about the situation.

Itachi, Sora, and Riku entered the gym area as, he saw Gaara and Naruto both still sitting there.

"You two, come with me". Itachi told both Naruto and Gaara. They both looked at each other and got up. Naruto thought he must have done something wrong.

"What's going on? Itachi"? Leon asked looking over at him. Itachi walked up to him and in a very low voice told him what was going on. Leon stepped back a bit and looked over to Gai then back to his class.

"Understood". Leon said as he told his class that everything was ok, and to continue normally.

Itachi, Sora, Riku, Gaara and, Naruto walked out of the gym room and headed toward, Itachi's class room. Once they got in there Naruto and Gaara both looked at him with confused looks on there face, as Cloud walked in the room and, went to the corner giving Itachi a nod that he explained that everything was ok on his part.

"What's going on"? Naruto asked looking at Itachi and then at Sora and Riku.

"We were informed, that someone was going to hurt Gaara after Class, so as you can guess were going to try and prevent that from happing". Itachi told him looking at Naruto then at Gaara.

"What! Who would want to hurt Gaara, and for what reason"? Naruto asked kind of shocked at what he was hearing. There was a moment of silence; Naruto could tell he wasn't going to like to hear the answer to this.

"It was planed by Sasuke; he has a weird obsession with you, Naruto". Riku told him looking down.

"I should have known". Naruto sighed as he looked to the side.

"Don't worry, were not going to let him hurt any of your friends". Itachi told him making a phone call.

Naruto looked at him, then at Gaara who was quit.

"I wonder why Sasuke is after Gaara, is it because he always saved me, or is it something else". Naruto thought in his mind as he looked at Riku who was near Sora.

"Ok. I informed security and they said they'll keep an eye out but just to be on the safe side, I'll take Gaara home". Itachi told them "as for the rest of you, if you see Sasuke, he will be dealing with the consequent; I want each of you to go home now". Itachi told them as he looked at the time seeing it was early.

"Were being let out early"? Sora asked looking to the side.

"Yes. Since the fight was suppose to be after school, so you will be dismissed early today". Itachi told them looking at everyone.

Everyone nodded in agreement, and walked out of the classroom expect for Gaara who waited for Itachi, to take him home.

Naruto, Sora and Riku walked together, the sky became a bit dark, as it started to rain on them.

"Aw, man today is just not my day". Naruto sighed as he looked at Sora and Riku.

"I guess, its not". Sora sighed looking down.

"Hey, Riku can I ask, why you helped us. You were always friends with Sasuke"? Naruto asked him looking at him.

"Well, you see something else happened that, I found more important". Riku told him looking at Sora, who had a blush on his face looking down.

"Something more important"? Naruto looked at him then at Sora then back at him.

"Oh. No freaking way, that can't really be it". Naruto told himself in is mind.

"Anyway are you going to be ok, by yourself, Naruto"? Sora asked him looking at him.

"Yeah, I Think, I'll be fine as long as Sasuke isn't waiting for me at me house". Naruto looked at them with a freaked out face on.

"Maybe you should stay at my place, it's a lot closer, and Sasuke doesn't know, were I live". Sora said as he looked at Naruto.

"As long as you don't mind. Its fine with me". Naruto replied.

"I don't mind at all". Sora gave him a cute smile. That made Riku blush.

"Aww, you two are going to have a little sleep over, maybe I shall stay to". Riku told them with smile.

Sora and Naruto both stared at him and looked at one another.

"Well, he did kind of save us from Sasuke, but his always been the enemy". Naruto whispered to Sora.

"I don't know maybe his changed". Sora whispered back.

"If you say so". Naruto replied as he looked at Riku, who was smiling at them.

"Fine you can stay with us, as long as you don't try anything". Sora told him looking at him.

"Don't worry, I won't". Riku smirked as, he looked to the side.

Both Naruto and Sora walked as Riku followed with a mischievous look in his eye.

They went to Sora apartment and walked in. there was another room that was the master bed room, a coach, it was kind of neat as the floors were clean, but there was a lot of paper on the tables. Naruto took his shores off and walked as did Riku. Sora shut the door and locked it and took his own shores off and walked into his home.

"Well, this is my place don't mind the big pile of paper, I had no time to clean it". Sora sighed as he threw some of the paper away.

"Your place is really cute. I like it". Riku smiled as he watched Sora.

"Yeah, you even have a coach". Naruto muttered a bit jealous that his apartment seemed lame compared to Sora's.

"Yeah, if you guys need anything feel free to ask". Sora told them placing his bag down.

"I'll make sure, I'll do that'. Riku winked at him with a smile. Sora blushed as he looked the other way; he didn't know why, he let Riku stay with them. A weird feeling in the pit of his somatic came back.

**Sorry have to end it here. I hope you all enjoyed it, and again sorry for errors. I make a lot of them but I'll fix them. . till next time bye!**


	8. Passion

**Authors note) Hi again and welcome to another odd moment of my life. I have been able to finally make some permanent changes in the story but I hope everyone is enjoying this as much as, I am writing this. Again sorry for bad spelling and grammar. Enjoy chapter8.**

**Chapter 8**

After a while Sora took out some food for everyone to eat. He didn't know what everyone liked so he got out random things.

"Sorry, I don't have much to eat here". Sora sighed as he looked at his poor selection of food.

"That's ok. I'm not that hungry but maybe later". Riku stared at Naruto who went over to the food and began eating it.

"Wow, this food is good". Naruto replied as he chewed his food and eat more.

"Help yourself to as much as you want". Sora told him, looking at Naruto eat.

"I'm going to use your bathroom". Riku told him walking away from them.

"I'll show you were it is". Sora told him walking in front of him. Didn't trust the fact that he might wonder in his room and look at his stuff.

"What's wrong you don't trust your own boyfriend"? Riku smirked as he looked at Sora's reaction.

"Listen, I only said that because you wouldn't tell me Sasuke's plan". Sora frowned as he stopped at his bathroom door and opened it for Riku.

"I think your lying. I think you're just trying to hide your own feeling because, if you truly didn't like me then you would have never agreed to it". Riku replied looking at Sora.

"Well. I…" Sora began but Riku cut him off by pressing his lips on his. Sora was surprised but didn't push him away.

"See, you do care". Riku smiled as he backed away and went into the bathroom shutting the door be hide him.

Sora looked down and let out a big sigh as, he walked back to were Naruto was, he then sat down at the table.

"Hey. What's wrong"? Naruto asked looking at Sora.

"It's nothing". Sora lied as he gave a fake smile.

"If you say so. So were am I sleeping"? Naruto asked him looking at him.

"You can sleep on the coach it's a pull out, if you don't mind sharing it with Riku". Sora told him.

"EW. I have to share a bed with Riku, gross". Naruto frowned not likening the idea.

"It's only for the one night if you really don't want to you can sleep on the floor". Sora sighed looking at him.

"Never mind, I'll sleep in the same bed". Naruto made a face as he sat down at the table.

"Yeah, I wonder what's going to happen now at school. With the whole Sasuke thing". Sora sighed looking to the side.

"I'm not sure what's going to happen". Naruto replied as, he thought about what Gaara was doing right now.

"I hope Gaara is doing ok with all this". Sora looked as he saw Riku walking back from the bathroom and sitting quietly down across the table.

"So, what did I miss"? He asked looking at both Naruto and Sora.

"Nothing much. Oh you are going to have to share a bed with Naruto tonight on the pull out coach". Sora told him giving him a look.

"I have to share a bed with that guy. I rather share a bed with you". Riku told him with a smile.

"That's a good idea, you two share a bed". Naruto said not really getting what Riku meant.

"See even Naruto agrees with me". Riku smirked.

"Naruto, you're an idiot". Sora exclaimed giving Naruto a death glare like none other. Now dreading to go to bed, epically now that he has to share a bed with Riku.

Naruto looked to the side, giving Sora a look, that he didn't know what was going on.

"So it's settled then me and Sora will share a bed and Naruto gets the pull out all to himself. Lucky guy". Riku had a grin on his face that, he was very satisfied of the outcome.

"Yeah. I guess so". Naruto replied thinking he just sent, Sora to his death bed.

"Let's just get this night over with". Sora sighed looking down.

After a while it was indeed getting late and the boys headed to bed. Sora helped Naruto pull out the pull out bed in the coach and got him settled. He then sighed as he walked in his room with Riku following him, it was a dark colored room with one window, a bed that was made, and a little night stand were he had a light on it.

"Nice, room". Riku remarked as he shut the door be hide them.

"Listen. I don't know what you're planning but just…" Sora began and again he got cut off by Riku giving him a deep kiss. Sora gasped as felt his arms go down his back and slowly unbuttoning his shirt.

A lot of things went through Sora's head but the feeling in his somatic just got worst, he couldn't take it anymore as, he got pushed back on his bed. Riku looked at with a smile on his face as he took his shirt off and then his own and went on top of him beginning to kiss his neck slowly.

Sora let out a soft mown as felt Riku licked his lips slowly and continued, to kiss him passionately. Sora thought, he was going to faint but for some reason, he didn't fight Riku off him, he let him kiss him were he wanted, he couldn't tell what he was feeling for this was new to him, but he didn't want him to stop even thought his mind was screaming at him not go threw with whatever was about to happen.

"Wait, I we can't do this". Sora tried to push him back a little.

"Why not, I know you feel the same way, I do". Riku looked down at him with lust in his eyes.

"You don't know, how I really feel". Sora looked back at him.

"Then tell me why you aren't fighting me"? He asked still on top of him.

"Well I…". He didn't know why he didn't fight back.

"See, deep down you want this as much as I do". He smirked as he began to kiss him again.

Sora couldn't help but kiss him, back Riku just smirked as he continued to kiss him and undress him.

Naruto laid in his bed as, he herd weird noises coming form Sora's room. He tried to ignore them but couldn't, he then got up and walked over to his room. He quietly opened the door to see what was going on. Naruto was shocked to see Sora with Riku on top of him. He then quickly shut the door and walked back to his bed looking really confused on what was going on.

"What the hell, they acutely like one another. This is freaking weird". Naruto shouted in his mind kind of feeling dizzy as his face was deep red. He fell on the bed and tried for the rest of the night to ignore the odd noises.

The next mourning Naruto woke up from an odd night, it started to freak him out a little as he looked to the side. Nether Sora or Riku came out of Sora's room yet. Naruto walked to the table and sat down. He let out a sigh, happy for Sora that he acutely found someone he liked, but he was more confused at what he was feeling, thinking back to were he kissed Gaara, he shook his head a bit as he blushed.

When Sora got up his was a bit confused at what happened last night. He then noticed that Riku had his arms around him under the covers and that there cloths were off. Sora couldn't believe that he just slept with Riku. He gave out a sigh, as he tried to get free from Riku's arms but, Riku just held him tighter. He looked to the side as he saw that Riku wasn't going to let him go. He just gave up, and waited for him to wake up. A few minutes later he felt Riku getting up.

Riku smiled at him and made Sora move closer to him, he then lightly kissed him. Sora looked away with a blush.

"Listen about last night". Sora began as Riku rolled him over making him face him.

Sora looked at him then to the side.

"Last night was great, you shouldn't be worrying about it because what's done is done". Riku told him getting up with a yawn and getting dressed. Sora blushed a bit as he looked at Riku.

Sora then sighed as he got up, and dressed too, as Riku walked out of the room. He then walked out as he saw Naruto sitting at the table.

"So. Umm, how was your night"? Naruto asked looking at him, giving him a look saying I know what you've done.

Sora sighed as he looked down with a blush on his face, knowing full well that, Naruto knew, what went on last night.

"It's was great". Riku smiled walking over to Sora putting his arms around him. Not caring that Naruto was there.

Naruto looked away since his own face was red and looked at the wall.

**Sorry have to end it here I hope you all enjoyed! Review please and chapter 9 will come sooner! Till next time bye!**


	9. Teacher Love

**Authors note). Again here I am now it is the time; I will till you a little about myself which I rarely do. I cosplay this weekend and it was it was fun! XD you'll never guess, who I was and sorry for no detail T.T I'm a kame person. Review! Anyway here's chapter 9!**

**Chapter 9**

"So anyway, I think we should head to school". Naruto remarked as he, got up and went over to the door feeling very awkward.

"Yes, I think we should". Sora replied making, Riku let go of him. He then walked over to Naruto. Riku just smirked and followed him.

"Yeah. Let's go, today will be interesting". Riku smiled as, he walked out the door in front of Naruto and Sora.

"Yeah, it is going to be a weird day". Naruto sighed as he walked out the door with Sora shutting the door and following be hide them.

They walked back together and walked in the school, they were a bit early because, no one was in the class room and, Itachi wasn't there either.

"I guess were the first ones here". Naruto sighed sitting at his desk and looking over to were Gaara usually sat.

"I guess so". Riku looked to the side as he saw someone coming in.

"Oh my god, Naruto. I herd roomers that someone was going to beat up Gaara". Sakura yelled as she ran up to Naruto followed by Kairi, and Ino.

"Is it true"? Ino asked looking at him.

"Yeah, it's true". Naruto replied not really likening the girls butting in.

"Hi! Riku"! Kairi smiled as she looked at him. Riku gave a lazy wave to her not really caring.

"Why is Riku hanging out with you guys"? Sakura asked looking at Riku then at Sora then back to Naruto.

"Well, it's a, long story". Naruto replied sighing a bit.

"Oh. Don't tell me you guys are all finally best friends that great". Sakura came to her own conclusion as she smiled at Naruto then at Sora and then at Riku.

"Oh, yeah Sakura we're all just best friends now". Naruto sighed rolling his eyes, knowing there was no way to get threw to her.

"That's great, I'm so happy that you learned that not all rich guys are jerks". Sakura smiled at him.

"No, offense". Ino looked at Riku.

"None taken". He replied as he walked over to Sora.

"Well. We'll leave you guys alone; we have to get to class". Kairi told them walking away with Ino and Sakura to there class room.

Naruto and Sora both sighed at the same time as they sat down in there sits.

"Those girl's are so clueless". Riku retorted as he looked to the side.

"Tell me about it". Naruto sighed as; he took out his books as the rest of the class came in. Riku walked over to his sit and sat down as Itachi walked in looking like, he had a bad day.

Everyone looked scared as Itachi glared at him with his emotionless eyes of his.

"Today class were, going to do essays you will write at least 5 pages wroth on the topic of telling false lies and how much trouble you can get into for making them". Itachi told them looking mad as he placed a big pile of paper in from of his desk.

"If you need paper then feel free to take some of mine". He coldly told them as he took out some other papers he had to do.

Everyone in the class groaned as they took the paper and began to write. Naruto looked to the side as he noticed that Gaara wasn't in class. He thought maybe, he stayed home today, because of all the stuff that happened yesterday. He also wondered why Itachi was in such a bad mood and why he would want everyone to, write about telling false things.

After class even ran out of the class room as the handed in there paper. Naruto put together his entire thing and was about to leave with Sora and Riku.

"Naruto, I need to talk to you alone". Itachi told him looking at him. Naruto looked at Sora and Riku and then back at Itachi. Sora gave a nod to him in understanding and walked out of the class room with Riku. Naruto walked up to his desk and looked at him.

"I just got word that Gaara will not be attending school for a while. So I want you to go to his house and give him his homework while his away now you don't have to worry about Sasuke bothering you. I already handled that". Itachi told him calmly.

"What happened to Gaara that he can't make it to school"? Naruto asked him, worried about Gaara.

"I can't give you that information". Itachi told him looking at him emotionlessly.

"Jeez. His so scary, who the hell would ever want to be around a guy like him". Naruto thought in his mind thinking of how scary it must be to acutely live with the man.

"I'll give you his homework. when you see me after school". Itachi told him as, he Motives to Naruto that he can leave. Naruto sighed hating the idea of him staying with Itachi after class but right when he walked out, he hit into someone coming in. Naruto looked up to see Cloud.

"How come every time. I try to go out his always comes in, it's like weird, pulse why the hell would a guy like him want to be around Itachi". Naruto thought to himself as he apologized to Cloud for hitting into him and then he walked out.

"That's ok". He sighed as he walked in to the class room. Itachi was busy looking over the papers everyone handed in, he looked at them carefully as his saw the quit blonde man walk in.

"You know, you should take a break overworking is bad for the health". Cloud told him sitting down at one of the student's desk as he watched Itachi mark down something on one of the papers.

"My work is more important to me and it clams me down". He replied as he took another paper out.

"So, what did happen to your little brother"? He asked.

Itachi stopped what he was doing, placed his paper and looked right at him with his emotionless face.

"You really want to know"? He asked a slit evil smirk appeared on his face.

Cloud looked at him, then looking to the side rethinking his question a bit then looked back at him.

"I'm curious". He replied as he saw, Itachi getting up from his desk, and walking towards him. Itachi went up to his face.

"I'll tell you what happened to him". He came to whisper in his ear.

"His bound to the house, he'll be home schooling for a while". He plainly told him backing away some now.

Cloud looked up at him with a slit blush on his face. Itachi just looked at him with a slit smile on his face. He lightly kissed him then, walked back to his desk and sat back down.

Cloud looked away some as, he tried to clam himself down, his face was bright red.

Itachi just looked at him with a satisfied look in his eyes and resumed marking down papers.

"So, I assume were still going out as planed after your lessen with Mr. Uzumaki" Cloud asked looking at him now. As he clamed himself down that his face wasn't red.

"That's correct. I'll meet you in front of the school. I'm sure you'll enjoy yourself after school". Itachi told him giving him an evil grin in a seductive way as he looked up at him.

Cloud couldn't help but blush. it was the way Itachi told him that he'll enjoy himself. Cloud wonders what he was planning but knew it had to be something that Cloud would never suspect Itachi to do.

Cloud just nodded as, he looked at him writing something on one of the papers now.

Itachi smirked a bit knowing that Cloud was indeed in the dark at what he was planning for both of them after school ended.

But unknown to them that not all plans can go smoothly for a slit flicker of the light went on and off. As an unwelcomed guest came walking into the room. Wearing all black his silver hair came done to his legs; he smirked a bit as he saw Cloud at and Itachi sitting down. Cloud gave him a death glare as he saw none other then Sephiroth.

"Hello Cloud, Mr. Uchiha, I couldn't help but over hear your little discussion ". Sephiroth smirked as he looked at Cloud with evil intent in his eyes. Sephiroth was one of Cloud's most hated person for he always dose something to ruin Clouds life. He just enjoys seeing him in pain for no apparent reason.

**Sorry have to end it here. What on earth will; happen to Cloud and Itachi now that a new foe as emerged out of no were. Guess you'll just have to wait till next time. Please review! Bye!!**


	10. After mass!

**(****Authors note) again I am writing like none other bring out chapter after chapter seeing how far I can go. Sorry for my odd ways and errors. Please review chapter10!**

**Chapter10**

Itachi looked at the sliver haired man hearing roomers from Cloud that this man was insane and, he loved to make Cloud suffer as much he could but Itachi wasn't going to sit by and let that happen.

Sephiroth walked over to were Cloud was sitting and took in upon himself to sit next to him giving him as creepy smile, that made Cloud feel uncomfortable. Cloud tried to ignore him but his pricing clod eyes just went right throw him. Itachi looked at Sephiroth then at Cloud telling that Cloud was uncomfortable. He calmly sighed letting Sephiroth know that he wasn't the only one in the room with Cloud.

"What do you want student counselor"? Itachi asked looking at Sephiroth was his emotionless eyes.

Sephiroth looked at him and then back at Cloud.

"I was just walking by, when I happen to over hear you two planning on going out after your done with all your work". Sephiroth replied as he didn't take his eyes off Cloud. Cloud just kept quit trying his best to ignore the sliver haired man.

"So you herd and how dose that concern you"? Itachi asked him giving him a death glare now.

"Well. I just think it's unprofessionally that two male teacher such as yourself would go on a date. I mean think of the example you would place on the children here". He calmly told them with a slit smirk.

"We keep our own relationship out of the school; we act professionally as teachers in school now if you now excuse us, I think you should be leavening". Itachi told him giving him a death glare that would scare anyone.

"Fine whatever you say. But I'll be keeping my eye out". Sephiroth smirked as he left the two men in the class room.

Cloud let out a sigh as he leaned back in the chair not likening what he herd. Itachi sighed as he walked over to Cloud placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Don't worry, I won't let that fool hurt you. I'll make sure of it". He told him seriously.

"I know you won't". Cloud replied placing his hand on top of his.

Meanwhile

Naruto, Sora and Riku were in gym class now.

"Man I can't believe that, I have to stay after with Itachi of all people. I mean his so emotionless and doesn't care about anything but himself". Naruto muttered as he was running with Sora and Riku beside him.

"I don't know Naruto maybe you got him all wrong. I mean he did help you out with the whole Sasuke situation". Riku told him holding Sora hand as he ran with them. Sora just looked away, as he tried to get his hand free from Riku.

"Yeah but all the other times he just yelled at me and got me in trouble". Naruto frowned looking to the side.

"Yeah but he is taking his own time in torturing you after class not many teacher would do that". Sora told him now giving up on freeing his hand.

"Well. I guess your right but I'm not going to trust the guy. He still scares me". Naruto gulped as he almost tripped over his own feet but quickly caught himself.

Sora and Riku both looked at him then sighed as they saw the girls walk up to them since everyone was taken a break.

"Hey. Naruto, Sora, Riku". Sakura smiled as she walked up to them with Ino and Kairi.

"What are you guys doing after school"? Sakura asked with a smile on her face.

"Were not sure". Naruto replied having a bad feeling about all this.

"I was wondering if you guys want to come with us to the coffee house with us". Sakura smiled really excided jumping up and down like a little kid.

Naruto thought this behavior was odd for Sakura, she never acted like this when there just going to the coffee house unless something really good happened to her.

"Were free but, why are you acting so weird"? Naruto asked looking at her oddly.

"It's a surprise". Sakura smiled as both Ino and Kairi giggled.

"Hey, what's going on with you two"? Ino asked looking at Sora and Riku holding hands.

"Oh, it's nothing"! Sora muttered trying to free his hand but Riku just held on it tighter.

"Don't lie. Me and Sora are lovers now'. Riku calmly told them.

"What"? All the girls said at the same time and looked at both Sora and Riku in shock.

"You guys herd me. Me and Sora are boyfriends now". He told them putting his arms around them.

"Riku what are you saying". Sora whispered to him, embarrassed.

"What its true. you shouldn't be embarrassed, I really don't care what people think". Riku whispered back with a smirk on his face.

"Oh my god that is so cute. Good for you two'. All the girls said at the same time with blushes on there face.

Sora was shocked at there reaction as was Naruto who had a dumbfounded look on his face.

"See, Sora nothing to worry about". Riku smirked as Sora was still in shock.

"It's great that you two are together its so cute. Even thought I had a cruse on you". Kairi smirked as she winked at both Riku and Sora.

"Figures". Riku smiled back at her.

"Wait hold on you guys are acetyl happy for them your not jealous or anything"? Naruto asked looking at the girls.

"Why should we be jealous its not are fault that they found love in each other. Pulse there a lot of hot guys around here we can find more". Ino told him with hearts in her eyes.

"Yeah." Naruto looked at them oddly and moved to the side some. Thinking of his own feelings with Gaara and if the girl would act the same way if he and Gaara got together. Naruto shock his head.

"Stop thinking like that he doesn't even like me". Naruto shouted in his mind.

"So, Naruto you guys are free, so come with us to the coffee house it will be fun". Sakura offered to him.

"Yeah, lets go pulse we can work on the project there too". Riku smiled.

"But we don't have everyone to do that". Naruto frowned looking down.

"Were just going to be missing one". Riku smiled as he looked over to Naruto.

"Huh"? Naruto looked be hide him to be face to face with Gaara.

"Gaara you came to school". Naruto looked at him shocked to see him.

"Yeah there been a change in plans". He told him.

"Great now you guys can work on the project. Now you better not be late Naruto". Sakura smiled at them as, she walked away with the rest of the girls.

"What's going on"? Gaara asked with a bit of a confused look on his face.

"apparently were going to the coffee house to work on the project without Sasuke, even if he was there he'll be no help anyway and he'll just get in the way". Naruto told Gaara.

"Sounds good to me". Gaara replied as they walked out of gym class.

After everything was over Naruto went in Itachi's classroom to do his extra work. He sighed as he walked in seeing Itachi already in there waiting for him.

"Its good to see you made it Mr. Uzumaki". Itachi looked at him as Naruto sat down in his normal sit.

"Yeah". Naruto sighed as he looked at him getting ready for anything.

"Now. I'm sure you already know, that Gaara attended class today, and already received his homework, so that's one less thing to worry about". Itachi told him getting up and placing a price of paper in front of him. Naruto looked at it and could see it was his test that he tired cheating on.

"Now Mr. Uzumaki, I want you to try, and do this test on your own if, I see it that you fail we will study hard and redo it again". Itachi calmly told him with his emotionless eyes.

Naruto took a deep breath and looked at him then at the test, he felt a bit nervosa but tried his best on it. Once he was done Itachi looked it over he sighed as he marked his test and gave it back to him.

"What! I failed but, I thought I knew some of the answer". Naruto frowned looking at the big fat F on his paper.

"That's it why, you are here will going to study till you know this in your sleep. Mr. Uzumaki and then will redo this test, next time". Itachi replied to him taken his test back and taken out a big book for him to study over.

"I want you took look over this book, keep it with you at all times, I aspect you to know at lest five answer from the test when we do this again tomorrow". Itachi told him as he walked back to his desk and got some papers out. Naruto sighed as he took the book and put it in his book bag he then got up.

"I'll see you tomorrow. Mr. Uzumaki". Itachi told him as he left. Naruto sighed as he looked at the sky then he went to the coffee house were all his friend were waiting for him. He walked in to be in deep shock to see none other then Sasuke sitting with his friends. Riku and Sora were giving him death glares but Sasuke ignored them as he sat next to Sakura who was blushing madly.

"I knew something bad was going to happen". Naruto sighed as he saw Sakura wave at him to come over. Sasuke had a smirk on his face as he saw him walk over and sit down next to Ino.

**Sorry I have to end it here. Sorry for the bad grammar and spelling but after this is all done I will fix it till next time bye!**


	11. The next level!

**(****Authors note) here chapter 11 I hope you guys are enjoying this. Because its about to get hectic. Enjoy chapter 11.**

**Chapter 11**

Naruto glared at Sasuke across the table as Sakura was smiling at him. Gaara stayed away from him who sat in the corner.

"I herd you guy were going to do the project with out me here". Sasuke said with a hint of hate in the way he talked.

"That's so mean, why would you do the project with out Sasuke, his so cool". Ino replied smirking at Sasuke.

Naruto almost gagged. He looked away from Sasuke, who didn't take his eyes off him.

"I can't believe Sasuke is going out with Sakura". Ino sighed as she looked away.

"What, his going out with Sakura no way". Naruto was shocked to hear this but, he knew that Sasuke was only using her to get to him.

"I can't believe, she would go out with that guy, he makes me sick". Naruto exclaimed in his mind.

"So now you guys can all do the project together. This is great". Sakura smiled as she smiled at everyone.

"Ladies, I don't mean to be rude but, I was wondering if you could leave to so we can do our project". Sasuke told them with a cramming smile on his face that made the girl melt.

"Sure anything you say". Sakura mumbled off as both Ino and Kairi took her away from the dragging her off.

Everyone was now death glaring at Sasuke.

"My such hateful expressions, it kind of hurts my feelings". Sasuke retorted as, he looked at Naruto with lust in his eyes.

"Listen what every your planning just leave Sakura and the girls out of this". Naruto told him in a low growl.

"I'll leave them alone if you go out with me. I could careless about that girl Sakura, she so stupid that she would fall for me and, do whatever I want with out question asked". Sasuke smirked as he saw the expression on his face.

"Leave her alone, she done nothing to you". Naruto shouted at him getting mad. Sakura was one of his childhood friend he didn't want anything bad to happen to her.

"Maybe your right, I'll break it off with her but that would just crush her wouldn't it"? He asked with an twisted smile on his face.

Naruto looked at Sora and Riku then at Gaara. He was confused at what to do. He would defiantly crush her, she been dreaming about this day for a long time.

"You can't force him in dating you just because your now in a relationship with Sakura, don't push it". Gaara told him glaring at him.

"Oh and what is it to you, you seem to be very protective around Naruto but, why? you don't love him do you"? Sasuke asked looking at him.

"My feeling are none of you business". Gaara told him with death glare.

"Come on you must have some feelings for him or you wouldn't have saved him". Sasuke smirked.

"Sasuke just shut up"! Naruto shouted at him.

"Yeah, Sasuke leave him alone he doesn't have to say anything". Sora yelled at him.

"You butt out of this you and your, so called boyfriend". Sasuke told him as he glared at Gaara.

Sora was about to say something else but Riku stopped him, shaking his head to stop. Sora sighed and leaned back in his chair.

"Maybe, I do like him, happy". Gaara told him. The look on Sasuke face said it all he looked shocked at angry at the same time.

"Naruto how do you feel about that"? Sasuke asked him looking over at Naruto. Naruto was still in shock from what he herd.

"Gaara acetyl likes me, me a kid with no talent, who has nothing going for. he likes me". Naruto didn't respond to Sasuke he just sat there looking dumfounded.

"Naruto". Sasuke whispered in his ear. Naruto jumped back feeling Sasuke breath in his ear and fell off his chair. Naruto glared at him but Sasuke just smirked at him.

"So Naruto do you have the same feeling towards Gaara"? He asked again looking at Naruto.

Naruto looked at Gaara then looked down, he took in a deep breath and got up and sat back down in his sit.

"I do share the same feeling". Naruto told him looking down with a shaky voice. Sasuke looked mad but he calmly got up with out saying a word and left them.

Gaara looked at Naruto shocked at what he herd but, he showed a bit of kindness in his eyes towards him.

"Wow. Wasn't this some day". Riku smiled trying to break the awkwardness.

"Umm. Maybe we should go to let them sort it out". Sora told him getting up.

"We'll see you guys tomorrow and don't worry about the project will do it tomorrow too". Sora told them as he grab Riku and both of them left Naruto and Gaara alone.

"Well that was something new". Naruto looked up and looked to the side.

Gaara got up and sat next to him now and he grabbed his hand. Naruto looked at him his face deep red. Gaara had a slit blush on his face too.

"Well what now"? Naruto asked looking into Gaara light blue eyes.

"Well there a lot of things". Gaara told him not taken his eyes off him. Gaara then leaned toward him and lightly kissed him on the lips. Naruto couldn't help but kiss him back.

Both of them looked at one another then looked around they saw some people looking at them.

"Maybe, we should go". Naruto told him Gaara nodded in agreement. Both of them walked out of the coffee house and walked outside.

Naruto face was deep red as he walked with Gaara both of them were holding hands. They walked for awhile till they got to an big old looking house but it was still beautiful. It was tan looking like sand color, with a black metal gate around it.

"Wow, who lives here"? Naruto thought to himself as he looked at the house.

"Well, this is my house. I guess if you want you can come in". Gaara told him.

"Wow, you live here"? Naruto asked kind of socked.

"Yes. I live here with my older brother and sister; both of my parent don't usually come home since there away on business". Gaara told him looking at him.

"Oh. So you just live here you with you're older brother and sister, that's cool". Naruto looked at the house then back at Gaara.

"Yeah, but there not here now, my brother is working and my sister has a date today, so the house is empty". Gaara told him, opening the gate and walking towards the house dragging Naruto along. Naruto started to get nervous this was the first time he every felt this way going into someone's house.

Gaara opened the door and walked in stepping to the side to let Naruto in. Naruto looked inside in amazement it was a big house indeed. There was some stairs with wooden floors a big desk with some books on it, a huge living room, a family room and a kitchen in the back.

"Wow, you're house is really nice". Naruto told him looking around at everything.

"It's nothing much". Gaara replied as he put his stuff down. Naruto placed his stuff down too and walked around the house with Gaara.

They went to different rooms, and then went up stairs to Gaara's bedroom. Gaara opened the door as they walked in Naruto could see, Gaara had a big room almost like a small apartment size. There was a bed, with a small couch in the corner, a night stand next to the bed. A huge closest, a nice T.V in front of the couch, a chair that has a chain on the ceiling with his own bathroom, the color in his room was light brown like sand the floor was cherry wood that leveled up to his bed that had a small black rage under it.

"Wow, you have a really nice room". Naruto told him shocked at the size of it.

"Thanks. I don't think it's a big deal". Gaara replied to him looking at his expense on his face.

Naruto looked at him seeing him stair at him, and then looked to the side like it was no big deal. Gaara then smirked a bit and walked over to the couch he motive Naruto to sit next to him. Naruto walked over and sat down next to him with a blush on his face, seeing that they were the only ones in the whole house and that he was in Gaara's room alone.

Gaara looked at him a bit then turned on the T.V there wasn't much on just random reality shows. Naruto never seen the point in them, he thought they were pointless.

Naruto looked over at Gaara, then at the T.V. still in a bit of disbelief that this kind of person acutely has feelings for him; Naruto couldn't think of anything that a guy like Gaara would find interesting.

"Is there something on your mind"? Gaara asked out of no were looking at Naruto.

"Well. I know we share the same feeling and all but what do you see that's good about me. I mean I'm not like you, I'm not rich, I'm very poor, I do badly in school, and I have a psychopath after me". Naruto told him looking to the side. Gaara looked at him and gave a small smile. It made Gaara look really cute, Naruto face was really red now, for he hasn't seen Gaara smile often.

"You have good qualities, you can be smart if you really put your mind to it, and you're a very kind person, what's not to like about you". Gaara told him looking into his eyes.

"You really think that way about me"? Naruto looked at him in his eyes now.

"I really do". Gaara replied to him no leaning towards him. Naruto leaned towards him too and kissed him on the lips softly; then Gaara put his arms around him and kissed him deeper. Naruto kissed him back with passion as he fell on his back with Gaara on top of him not breaking the kiss. Naruto never felt this way before it was like he was flouting on a soft fluffy cloud with Gaara with him. He pulled Gaara down so there bodies were now touching continuing to kiss him. He felt something in side him take over like there was another him that has been waiting to come out. He pushed himself on top of Gaara now and took his shirt off not letting him go. He looked down at him with his eyes kind of hazed over a bit as he France kissed him hard with all the passion he had. Gaara kissed him back as he took of his own cloths and pulled Naruto more on him. He licked his lips softly and looked back at Naruto until he saw in the corner of his eye someone standing there in the shadow. He gently pushed Naruto off him and looked up at the person to see none other then his own brother, Kankuro Just sitting the watching them. Naruto looked and saw a man with short brown hair wearing a black shirt and a pair of black jeans.

"Kankuro. Your home already"? Gaara looked at him surprised to see his older brother home.

"Yeah. I got home early today; I see you've been busy". He plainly said as he glared at Naruto and walked out of the room.

Gaara looked down seeing in this situation wasn't good at all. Naruto got up and looked at him then he put his shirt back on. Gaara put his cloths on too and sat there for a few moments then looked at Naruto.

"Don't worry, we'll continue this later. But right now I think its best if we head out". Gaara told him getting up form the couch.

"Uhh, yeah". Naruto agreed with him as he got up and followed him out of his room. When both Naruto and Gaara got down stair there saw that Kankuro wasn't alone. A girl with four pig tails with blonde hair, wearing a light blue dress with purple strips was standing with him.

"Temari, back form your date so soon. I thought you really liked Shikamaru a lot". Gaara looked at her then looked away a bit knowing that Kankuro had already told her what happened.

"Listen Gaara, we don't mind you dating but you're going out with him". Temari pointed at Naruto was a death glare.

"Yes. I have feelings for him like it or not". Gaara told her taken Naruto's hand and walking out the door.

"Hey, this isn't over we still have to talk about this". Temari shouted after him as he walked out the door fast.

"What just happened? Do they have a problem with me"? Naruto asked Gaara.

"No, they don't there just overprotective. I am the youngest one in the family, so they don't want me to get hurt but, I can take care of myself". Gaara told him looking at him.

"Oh. I see it must be nice having a brother and a sister to look out for you". Naruto sighed thinking that he always been alone every since his father and mother past away a long time ago. How painful it was for just a small boy to live alone and go to school, if it wasn't for his friends and a very kind man he would never had came out of his apartment.

"It's not as good as you think". Gaara told him looking down.

**Sorry. I have to end it here review and watch out for chapter 12!. Till then see you next time!!**


	12. Kidnapped!

**(****Authors note) here another chapter. Sorry for errors and review or I won't make another one for a long time. Enjoy chapter 12.**

**Chapter 12**

"What do you mean by that"? Naruto asked looking at him.

"Nothing lets just forget about it". Gaara replied.

Naruto looked at Gaara as they walked. He thought that something bad must had happened between him and his family but he didn't want to say anything he didn't want to pry into his personally life. Gaara looked at him seeing that he had a worried look on his face.

"If you really want to know, what happened, I'll tell you". Gaara told him stopping and looking at him.

"No. I mean its ok, if you don't want to tell me, we've got plenty of time to learn about each other anyway". Naruto told him looking at him. Gaara just nodded and started to walk again not letting go of his hand.

"So were do you want to go". Gaara asked seeing it was getting late out.

"Oh jeez maybe. To my place, it is getting late out". Naruto told him looking up at the sky.

"Let's go then". Gaara replied walking to towards the direction of Naruto's apartment.

Both of the boys walked until the got to Naruto's apartment but something was a bit off, Naruto looked up to see his door wide open and that it looked like it was broken in.

"Oh no, what the hell happened to my apartment"? Naruto shouted as he ran up the steps and walked in his home with Gaara fowling be hide him. Naruto looked around but the weird thing is everything looked like it hadn't been touched everything was exactly they same. His bed was unmade, his stuff was still on the floor, and it hadn't looked like any one took anything.

"This is so weird, who would break in and not take anything". Naruto thought to himself.

But Naruto did notice something in the corner of the room he could see two figures standing there looking at both him and Gaara.

"So you're finally back Naruto, I've been waiting for you and my friend here, Suigetsu, we would like to talk to you". Sasuke told him, a man with white hair, with creepy sharp teeth, wearing a purple out fit with blue jeans. Sasuke gave him a nod and he moved towards them.

"This isn't good. We have to get out of here". Naruto told Gaara seeing that this guy looked tuff but as soon as the turned they saw another bigger man standing in there way, this man had spiky orange hair, wearing a brown shirt and brown paints. He looked scary to Naruto. Naruto tried going the other way but a pink haired women went in his way, she looked tuff, with her unevenly cut pink hair wearing this dark glasses.

"Theses are my other friends Karin and Jugo, now be a good boy and come quietly or we just might have to get rough with you and you so called lover". Sasuke told him looking at both Naruto and Gaara. Naruto could see that they were surrounded there was now way out for him, he didn't want to fight any of these guys and he really doesn't want to see Gaara getting hurt because of him. He looked down with anger in his eyes. Gaara went in front of him.

"So you guys want to fight fine then" Sasuke smirked as he snapped his fingers, Suigetsu came running at them but Gaara kept clam as he got hit in the face. Naruto was shocked that Gaara took that hit and didn't even blink.

Jugo came from be hide and grabbed Naruto, Naruto tried to get free but this guy was just too strong. Gaara came at him and tackled him hard. Jugo let Naruto go, Naruto fell on the floor but then Karin came at Gaara with Suigetsu both of them tackled Gaara to the ground as Jugo got up and grabbed Naruto again. Sasuke smirked as he saw that Gaara was unable to get back up for both Suigetsu, and Karin was sitting on him.

"Good, now let's go. I think Naruto and I should be alone". Sasuke smirked walking out the door.

"Damn it. Sasuke you jerk let me and Gaara go"! Naruto growled at him really pissed off.

"Jugo, shut him up, we can't have him making so much noise". Sasuke told the big man. He nodded and placed something on Naruto, Naruto couldn't see what it was but whatever it was he place over his mouth and nose and made him fell really dizzy until he passed out.

Karin and Suigetsu got off of Gaara and Suigetsu kicked Gaara hard in the somatic that, he passed out on the floor as both of them walked out with Sasuke and Jugo holding the now passed out Naruto.

Naruto felt awful he felt like someone hit him in the head several times and wouldn't stop. He woke up to find him self chained on a bed he didn't know, why he was chained on the bed but he felt really uncomfortable, he couldn't feel his arms or his legs but he did feel something warm on him. He lifted his head up and looked at what was on him, to be face to face with Sasuke. Naruto head fell back and hit it on the railing of the bed.

"So you're finally awake. Good now we can get to business". Sasuke smirked on top of him his body pressing down on his.

"Sasuke whatever you're planning just stop now, what your doing is wrong you just abducted me form my own home"! Naruto shouted at him trying hard to break free, but the chains were on him tight.

"I know, but I couldn't think of any other way to get you to see me. I want you to be with me". Sasuke told him looking in Naruto eyes and kissed him on the neck softly. Naruto looked away his body felt like it was burning when Sasuke's lips toughed his skin.

"Stop this now, Sasuke"! Naruto shouted at him again but Sasuke continued to move up his neck and kissed him on the lips.

"I won't stop, I'll make you love me, no matter what, you'll be mine and only mine till you die". He whispered in his ear.

"You can't make me do anything"! Naruto growled at him looking mad at Sasuke.

"It's already done. I made sure that no one will come looking for you, I already told the school that you will be in the hospital and you not aloud to be seen by anyone, so no one will be looking for you, your all mine now". Sasuke told him with a twisted smile on his face.

"No one is going to believe that". Naruto told him giving him a death glare.

"Oh but they will, see it seem like someone was trying to robe your house, when you got home you got beat up so badly that you had to go in the hospital and that your in serious condition. It's funny what you can do with money". Sasuke smirked as he kissed him again on the lips with lust.

"My friends will look for me you won't get away with this". Naruto growled at him.

"But I already have, this room your in is sound proof no one can hear you scream. I'm going to enjoy every moment making you mine". Sasuke told him with a sick smile on his face, he then got off him.

"But that will have to wait till later, just be ready you will belong to me very soon". Sasuke told him as he walked out of the room leavening Naruto in there alone chained. He didn't like the sound of what Sasuke was planning to do to him when he comes back. He struggled to get free out of the chain but it was no use he couldn't break free. He looked down in anger at himself for getting in this mess.

"Damn it, this isn't good, there got to be a way out of this". Naruto told him self now started to get freaked out.

Meanwhile

After some time past Gaara, got up painfully he looked around to see no one in sight.

"Damn it they kid napped him". Gaara got up fast and slowly left the apartment. Every time he walked he felt a sharp pain in his sides. He reached to were Sora apartment was but he couldn't make it all the way he just fell on the ground. He hated himself that he could protect the one person he most cared for.

Just then he saw Sora and Riku walk out of Sora's apartment they stopped and ran to Gaara's aid when they saw him laying on the ground.

"Hey, Gaara what happened'? Sora asked him looking at him worried.

"They Kid napped Naruto". Gaara told him in pain as he passed out from the pain.

"This isn't good, I bet it was Sasuke, who kid napped him that Bastard". Sora frowned as he looked at Riku.

"Let's bring him in side; he looks like his hurt pretty bad". Riku told Sora helping him get up with Gaara. Both Sora and Riku walked in Sora's apartment and laid Gaara on the pull out couch.

"Do you have any idea were Sasuke took Naruto, Riku you were after all his best friend"? Sora asked him looking at Riku.

"Yeah, I think I know were he is but were going to need help". Riku replied looking down.

"Buts who's going to help us"? Sora asked looking at him.

"I have some friends and, I think a cretin teacher would help us too". Riku told him walking to a phone to get help for Gaara.

"Who are you calling"? Sora asked looking at him.

"My own medical team they'll help him". Riku told him picking up the phone and calling them.

"You have your own Medical team just for you"? Sora asked shocked.

"Yup, they help me, when I'm sick but, I'm sure they'll help Gaara be good as new". Riku told him with a slit smirk on his face.

"Let's hope so". Sora frowned as he looked at Gaara his was bleeding on the head and looked like he had broken rides.

"I'm going to make some calls, so we'll be ready". Riku told him dialing a different number.

"I hope your friends can help us". Sora looked down and watched him, thinking that Riku looked really cool as he was calling his friends.

**Sorry I have to end it here. I hope you all are enjoying this. Review and till next time bye!**


	13. Rescue in the works!

**Authors note)cliff hanging sorry about that but here it is finally chapter 13 is here. I hope you all are enjoying this sorry for error, enjoy chapter13!**

**Chapter13**

As Riku was calling some people to aid them. Itachi and Cloud were at the coffee house together. Itachi in his usually way was reading a book as Cloud was drinking some tea, he had order the two men were having a nice time together until a cretin Silver haired man showed up.

Itachi looked up from what he was reading, and saw Sephiroth walk past them sitting at another table, so he had a good view of Cloud. Itachi began to feel iterative with Sephiroth. He looked up at Cloud and placed his book down calmly like nothing is brothering him.

"Let's go the atmosphere in here isn't good for me to relax". Itachi told Cloud getting up form his spot.

"Leavening so soon Mr. Uchiha. Why don't you and your boyfriend here stays a little longer, I can see his not done with his drink yet". Sephiroth smirked at them which made Itachi feel the urge to throw something hard at his face.

"No, I think its time to leave". Cloud muttered getting up following Itachi out the door.

"But shouldn't you be worrying about a cretin Student"? Sephiroth asked them looking at them with a grin.

"What do you mean by that"? Itachi asked looking at him with Could beside him.

"I mean. I herd some information that a student got hurt pretty badly and was sent to the hospital but the odd thing is no one can visit that someone". Sephiroth told them with a smirk.

"Who is this student"? Cloud asked looking at him.

"Now what do, I get if I tell you, it's really none of you're business but if you make it worth my while then maybe, I'll tell you". Sephiroth smiled evilly, Looking at Cloud. Itachi couldn't take it anymore he went up to Sephiroth and punched him in the face, and he went flying out of his chair.

"I think you'll tell us now or thing here are going to get messes". Itachi told him in a deadly voice.

Sephiroth backed away some and fixed his hair and got up from the ground.

"Since you put it that way, It was the student named Naruto Uzumaki". Sephiroth told them cleaning of his bloody lip.

"Uzumaki Naruto". Itachi softly spoke. He about to say something else when he herd Cloud's phone ringing he looked at the spiky hair blond man as he picked it up. After he was done he looked at Itachi was a worried look.

"Who was that"? Itachi asked looking at Cloud experience.

"It was Riku he said there is something important that we both should go met him, at an apartment building". Cloud told him looking at him. Itachi nodded to him. Sephiroth was about to follow them but Itachi stopped him.

"I think you should stay here, you'll just get in the way". He told him in a deadly voice his eyes showing no emotion in them as he walked off with Cloud. Sephiroth gave a grunt and walked off in the coffee shop.

Both Itachi got in his car with Cloud and drove to the apartment building that Riku told them to met at, they say that Riku was standing there waiting for them but he wasn't alone there standing next to him was Kiba a boy with short spiky brown hair, another boy named Shino a guy with short spiky black hair who always wearied sunglasses, a boy who looked a lot like Sora. he was Sora's cousin Roxas, but he had blond spiky hair was there was a man with long red spiky hair and by the side there was another boy standing there, he looked a little like Sasuke but his hair was brown and it wasn't spiked, he was wearing a black suit that was a little to small for him, Sai looked to the side keeping quit and away from the group and Leon was there too standing off some. Waiting form them.

"What's going on"? Itachi asked parking the car and getting out with Cloud be hide him.

"We just herd that Naruto was kid napped by your younger brother Sasuke". Riku told him looking at him with a frown.

"My foolish little brother went that far, ridicules". Itachi calmly muttered a look of iteration came in his eyes. Cloud put a hand on his shoulder trying to give him some comfort in the news he just herd. Itachi sighed and placed his hand on top of his.

"Yeah, we're going to need your help if were going to get Naruto back safely". Riku told him looking down.

"Were is Gaara"? Cloud asked looking at Riku.

"His inside with Sora getting treated he was hurt pretty badly". Riku told him.

"This is just great we got a weird psycho guy and I bet there a whole bunch of people grading him, we might get our asses kicked". Axel frowned not likening the hear of things.

"This might be fun. That Sasuke guy is weird as anything. I can't wait to hit him in the face". Kiba smirked with his little white dog in his shirt named Akamaru.

"Kiba don't get carried away". Shino told him looking at him.

"Don't worry, I won't". Kiba said with a blush on his face.

"Aww, how cute you two love each other, that just warms my heart". Axel exaggerated looking at both Kiba and Shino.

"Shut the hell up! and what about you and that guy". Kiba shouted pointing at him and Roxas.

"We keep our relationship privet". Axel smirked as he put his arm around Roxas with hearts around him.

"Yeah privet my ass". Kiba muttered looking to the side next to Shino.

"Ok guys let not get distracted here". Riku sighed looking at his friends.

"So do you have any idea were Sasuke could be"? Riku asked him looking at Itachi.

"The only place I would know of is this abounded place near our home, it has everything he needs". Itachi told them looking down.

"So, we go there and get the kid out of there seem simple to me". Leon smirked a bit dragging Sai in the group. Sai looked at him emotionlessly but didn't struggle to get away.

"they might have traps". Roxas frowned looking down.

"Aww! don't look so sad Roxas you make me want to snuggle you". Axel smiled as he hugged him from be hide.

"Jeez can you act serious and don't worry leave the trap to me and Akamaru we can handily them". Kiba smirked as Akamaru braked.

"Fine then. we'll leave the traps to you then". Riku told Kiba looking to the side.

"I can handily anything that come my way too". Sai calmly told them next to Leon who was looking to the side at Cloud and Itachi.

"So the roomers are true you both are really going out. Jeez were have, I been". Leon sighed as he looked at the both of them.

"We see you've been busy too". Itachi told him looking at him and Sai.

"Keep that to yourself". He told them with a slit blush on his face. Sai just looked at them oddly and looked the other way. Squall kept a straight face on as he looked at Sai, with out really knowing Axel made them hold hands and walked off. Leon gave him a look but Sai just didn't care.

"Ok. So we should make a plane, so we won't fall in any traps and make sure that no one gets hurt. that the last thing we want". Riku told everyone looking around.

"Indeed. I think is best if we go in groups of two one team will go around the back way. One to the east, one to the west and one team in the front". Shino told them looking at them with his dark sunglasses.

Meanwhile while there trying to make plane Naruto was by himself trying very hard to break free of the chains. He could see some blood comeing from his wrist, Naruto couldn't feel any pain for his hands were numbed.

"You shouldn't struggle like that you're just going to hurt yourself". Came a cold creepy voice form the shadows. Naruto looked over towards there to see Suigetsu sitting in the corner drinking what looked like just plane water, he smirked a little at him and laughed as he saw the cuts on his wrist. Naruto just got really pissed.

"This isn't funny you sick Bastard"! Naruto shouted at him, Suigetsu then got up and slowly walked over to him and hit him hard in the somatic. Naruto coughed up some blood and hanged his head down.

"I don't get it, why dose Sasuke like a boy like, you when he has me". He sighed as he sat back down in his corner taken a sip of his water. Naruto looked at him oddly, he couldn't believe what he was hearing someone other then a girl acutely likes Sasuke and he was sitting in the same room as him.

"Oh god. this isn't good if he likes Sasuke and Sasuke likes me and were both in the same room. I think I'm going to get beat up for sure". Naruto was even more freaked out by this and tried to break free, a stream of blood came down his arm now, the cut of his wrist became worst.

"Quit trying to break free, I already told you it's not going to work. Jeez your really annoying. Sasuke must have really bad taste if his really into you. He could do a lot better with me". Suigetsu stood up and started to walk over towards him.

"Here it come his going to hit me in the face". Naruto thought in his mind as he looked away from the white haired man. But he didn't get hit instead, he lightly kissed him. Naruto was very confused. Suigetsu stood back and, looked like he was in deep thought.

"Yeah. He has very bad taste that wasn't even a good kiss". He sighed as he cleaned off some of the blood that was going on Naruto's shirt.

"This guy is freaking me out. I need to get out of here". Naruto told himself in his mind.

"Hey, do you think you could let me go to the bath room"? Naruto asked. Suigetsu just looked at him weird.

"come on I really need to go, I've been chained up for like an hour or so, you don't want me to go in my pants do you'? Naruto asked thinking that this was his only chance to get away.

"Jeez your annoying fine". Suigetsu sighed pulling out a key from his pocket and relishing the Naruto from his chain's.

"If you try to run away. Things will get messes". He told him in a low voice. Taken out something else from his pocket, a pair of handcuffs he placed them around Naruto wrist and his own."Ok. Let go". He plainly told him. Naruto mouth hanged open as he saw the handcuffs. He looked down seeing there was no way to get free. Both of them headed out of the room. Naruto took a look around and saw that there was really nothing around. Just some old tables with an old looking wooden floor. Suigetsu dragged him to the bathroom.

Naruto sighed as he got dragged along.

"Ok here it is. Just go and get it over with". Suigetsu sighed as they were both in the bath room. The bath itself was brown and looked old.

"I can't go when your in here with me". Naruto told him looking at Suigetsu.

"Tsk. Well isn't that to bad, I have orders not to unhand cuff you no matter what". Suigetsu told him looking at him in a deadly way.

"But listen It's just a weird thing I have with guys I don't know pulse, I don't think Sasuke would be really happy if I go in my pants". Naruto told him looking at him.

"Fine. Make it fast". Suigetsu sighed as he took the handcuffs off and walking out of the room shutting the door be hide him. Naruto sighed as he looked around the bathroom trying to find a way out. He saw that the bathroom had no windows but there was a air vent that looked big enough for him to fit in.

"I got nothing else there no way. I'm going to let Sasuke have his way with me". Naruto told him self as he claimed on the toilet set and took the screen off the air vent he then clamed in it. He crawled around on his hands and knees and put the screen back on. He then crawled around trying desperately to find a way out.

"Hey you done in there. I'm comeing in". Suigetsu yelled as he opened the door.

"What the hell were did that brat go". Suigetsu, growled as he looked around the bathroom.

"Suigetsu something happen"? a cold voice came from be hide him. Suigetsu kind of jumped a bit and looked be hide him to see Sasuke standing in the door way looking at him.

"Umm. Well you see. He had to go to the bathroom, so I took him with the handcuffs on but he said he could go in front of me, so I had to take the handcuffs off but when I opened the door he was gone". Suigetsu told him looking under the old stink.

"You're an Idiot Suigetsu"! Sasuke shouted at him hitting him hard on the head.

"Get him back now"! Sasuke demanded as Suigetsu rubbed his head. Then looked up at the air vent.

"So that's were he went". Suigetsu looked up at the air vent. Sasuke looked at it too.

"Well. Looks like you going to have to go up there and get him". Sasuke told him glaring at him.

"but it's a tight spot up there". he told him.

"I don't really care you're the own who lost him so you get him back or else I'll make you life a living hell". Sasuke told him in a deadly voice. Suigetsu looked at him then sighed and claimed up the air vent and began to look for Naruto up there.

Sasuke crossed his arm and walked out of the bathroom.

"What happened Sasuke"? asked Karin with Jugo next to her.

"Suigetsu lost Naruto. I need you two to be on grad if you see him grab him and bring him back to the room". Sasuke told them, both of them nodded and went off looking around the house for him.

Naruto was still crawling around in the air vent his wrist were really started to hurt him but then he came to a crossway he looked to the right then to the left. He sighed and took the right path in the air vent it was very tight in the air vent it felt like he couldn't breath but then he herd some noise in the back of him.

"Oh god. Please don't tell me that the guy followed me up here". Naruto freaked out and started to crawl faster but with out him knowing he was making a trail of his blood form his wrist.

"Damn this brat. When I get my hands on him he'll be sorry. I'm only doing this for Sasuke". Suigetsu frowned as he tried to move in the air vent tying not to hit his head. He then looked down and saw the blood trail he smirked as he followed it. Naruto crawled faster but then he slipped, when he felt something grab his leg he looked be hide him to see Suigetsu.

"Wah! Leave me alone. You can have Sasuke, I don't want him"! Naruto shouted trying to break free.

"But he wants you and, what he wants he gets". Suigetsu told him now crawling on top of him so he couldn't move or run away. Just then both Naruto and Suigetsu herd a weird nose, both of them looked at one another then they felt shaking.

"This air vent is giving way". Naruto shouted as both the air vent , Suigetsu and Naruto fell on the ground below.

**Sorry I have to end it here. I hope you all are enjoying this, and if you review I'll put chapter 14 out as soon as I get some review its sad when only one reviews so keep them coming. Till next time bye!**


	14. Rescue Naruto!

**(Authors note) here is Chapter 14. I'm sorry for errors and I'm trying to fix up my computer so sorry if I'm taken a long to update but will update soon. Enjoy chapter 14.**

**Chapter14**

The Air Vent just gave way making both Suigetsu and Naruto fall to the ground below. A big crush could be herd in the living room of the old house, Karin, Jugo and Sasuke ran in there and looked at the big mess and saw, Suigetsu on top of Naruto in the air vent.

"Ow". Naruto moaned trying to get Suigetsu off him.

"I found him Sasuke". Suigetsu told Sasuke looking up at him.

"Good job, now bring him to the room and then clean up this mess. I have plans for him". Sasuke smirked as he looked at Naruto.

"Oh god please no". Naruto thought in his mind as he get freaked out but Suigetsu was to strong for him with out even breaking a sweat he picked him up and threw him over his shoulders and walked to the room, then he chained him back up on the bed after he was down he sighed as he walked out of the room to clean up the air vent. Sasuke was already in there with him as Suigetsu closed the door.

Sasuke smirked as he looked at Naruto, Naruto just looked away.

"So you tired to escape . Huh"? Sasuke asked him looking at him with lust in his eyes.

"yeah. So what I'm back were I started". Naruto muttered pissed off at the way Sasuke was looking at him.

"It hurts my feeling to see you try to escape me like that". Sasuke frowned getting closer to Naruto.

"Oh go to hell". Naruto shouted at him.

"Tsk. You sure got nerve but no matter it makes it all the while, I'm going to enjoy making you mine for good now". Sasuke smirked really close to Naruto face now.

"Come on what about that Suigetsu guy, he likes you a lot". Naruto told him looking away from him.

"Suigetsu. Don't make me laugh, he doesn't have feeling for me". He spoke softly in his ear. Making Naruto's face go red. Sasuke smirked when he saw Naruto expression.

"damn it! Sasuke I don't like you"! Naruto shouted at him, wishing that Gaara was here to save but this time he was on his own.

"I don't get it how come you don't like me but you like that new kid. What's so great about that fool"? Sasuke asked him now on top of him. His tone of voice changed a bit into iteration.

"His a lot better then you, he would never do some of the thing you do to me. He wouldn't get kidnapped anyone, he only cares about my happiness unlike you". Naruto told him glaring at him. Sasuke started to laugh.

"What's so god damn funny"? Naruto asked looking at him.

"You are. Saying that he care about your emotions. I bet it all lies. I care about you, I'll make you forget all about him". Sasuke whispered in his ear licking the side of his neck.

"No! you'll never going to make me forget him because, I love him"! Naruto shouted trying to get Sasuke off him.

"You don't know what your talking about, how can you love a guy like him, he doesn't derive you". Sasuke told him licking his bottom lip and kissing him on the lips. Naruto tried to push him away but he couldn't get him off him his wrist started to bleed again because of him moving. Sasuke looked at him and took his shirt off, then he took his own off and began to kiss him again with passion.

"Stop"! Naruto moaned but Sasuke just ignored him and took the rest of his cloths of.

"No this can't be happening, I don't want my first time being with him". Naruto shouted in his mind trying so hard to break free. Blood started to drip down from his wrists.

"Its no use no matter what you do, you can't stop me". Sasuke told him with a smirk as he kissed Naruto, Naruto could feel Sasuke's tongue go into his mouth, everytime his lips met his it hurt him deeply. he tried to get away but it was no use but just then Suigetsu came running in.

"Hey, sorry for interrupting but we have a bunch of kids out side this place with your brother". Suigetsu told him not taken his eyes off of Sasuke naked body. Sasuke looked at him.

"My brother is here". He slowly got up and got his cloths on and walked out the door leavening Naruto alone again but this time naked. Suigetsu looked at him and then looked back at Sasuke.

"I don't see anything special with you. Yet Sasuke still wants you, I'll never understand this". He sighed as he helped Naruto get his cloths on and walked out the door.

"Huh? Itachi is out there maybe he knows, what happened and he here to rescue me, fat chance". Naruto sighed looking down.

Meanwhile, Itachi and cloud both were in side in the old living room of the old house. The air vent was still on the floor. Both Itachi and Cloud stared at it.

"What do you want Itachi"? Sasuke asked walking up to them.

"I herd an odd roomer that something happened to Naruto Uzumaki. You wouldn't happen to know anything about that. Would you"? Itachi asked looking dead in Sasuke's eyes. Sasuke looked away a bit of fear came to his face but then tried to hide it.

"I have no idea what your talking about. I've been here the whole time being good, just as you want". Sasuke told him looking at him.

"Then you don't mind if me and Cloud look around. Honesty I have no idea why you hang around in a place like this". Itachi frowned as he moved next to Cloud who was standing there.

"Tsk. Why there nothing in here for you just me and my gang. The house is old its not wroth your time". Sasuke told him glaring at him crossing his arms now.

"then you have nothing to worry about then pulse your lucky I don't report you to my and dad for leavening the house". Itachi told him in a deadly way. Sasuke looked away and then back at him knowing he couldn't stop him.

"Fine". He told him going to the side letting Itachi and Cloud go past him.

Itachi and Cloud walked past him and his gang.

"Hey, Sasuke what are we going to do if they find out that Naruto is in the back room"? Suigetsu asked whispering in Sasuke's ear.

"I'll make sure they don't find him. Listen to me very careful, take Naruto out of the back room quietly and go out the back door, I'll have a car waiting to take you to another location". Sasuke whispered back to him. Suigetsu nodded and gave a signal to Karin and Jugo. He then went to the back room, avoiding Itachi and Cloud. He went inside, Naruto looked confused as he saw the odd white haired man come in and began to unchain him.

"What's going on. What are you doing"? Naruto asked looking at Suigetsu.

"Shut up. We going to a different place". Suigetsu told him hitting him hard in the somatic that made Naruto pass out. After he unchained him he threw him over his shoulder and walked to the back door but to find out that there were Kiba and Shino standing in his way.

"What the hell. What are you kids doing here"? Suigetsu mumbled out looking at both Kiba and Shino.

"Were here to save Naruto now hand him over". Kiba shouted at him looking really pissed off. Akamaru baked angrily at him showing his fangs.

"We won't ask again hand over that boy". Shino told him looking very serious at Suigetsu. Karin and Jugo walked up from be hide Suigetsu ready to take on both Kiba and Shino.

"Looks like you going to have to make me". Suigetsu smirked as he nodded to both Karin and Jugo. Both of them moved towards Shino and Kiba. Kiba got ready for anything as did Shino when Axel and Roxas came out of nowhere and Kicked Jugo to the ground hard. Jugo was out cold on the ground.

"What the hell". Karin shouted as she ran at Axel and Roxas with anger but the just side stepped her and she ran right into a wall. She fell on the ground passed out.

"Oh my god what an idiot". Suigetsu muttered looking at the four now.

"Hey, who do you guys think you are we could have handily them ourselves". Kiba shouted at Axel and Roxas.

"Sorry we couldn't help it, it looked like fun". Axel smiled hugging Roxas.

Suigetsu new he was out numbered but he tried running, when they were talking to each other but got stopped by Leon, and Sai who stood in there way. Suigetsu crushed under his breath as he tried to go back in side but got stopped by Itachi and Cloud who stood there in the back door way.

"What but how"? Suigetsu muttered off looking really pissed.

"We knew what was going on to begin with". Itachi told him in a deadly way.

"Shit". Suigetsu crushed under his breath as he dropped to the ground making Naruto fall off. Itachi calmly walked over to were Naruto was and picked him up and walked over to were Cloud was.

Sasuke looked out the window seeing that Suigetsu got caught. He knew it was time to get out of here but as soon as he turned to leave he got stopped by Riku who stood in his way.

"Riku. I didn't see this comeing". Sasuke muttered off looking to the side.

"No you didn't and now its time you pay for what you've done". Riku told him hitting Sasuke in the face hard making him fly back into the wall.

"I'll find a way to get him. No matter what"! Sasuke shouted at him wiping away the blood from his face.

"Sasuke, if you know what's good for you, you would leave him alone if you truly love him like you say, you would let him go beside, I think you already have someone perfect for you". Riku told him looking out the window. Sasuke looked were Riku was looking to see Suigetsu in the same state he was in, a bit of pain came into his eyes as he looked down.

"So. I do". He said so low that Riku could barley hear him.

"Yeah. So give up on Naruto and try giving your feeling to him". Riku told him walking away from Sasuke who fell on the ground on his hands and knees.

Riku went down back to the rest and looked at everyone.

"Should we call the police"? Sai asked looking to the side holding onto Leon's arm.

"No, he learned his lesson and, I think he found out what his true feeling are, he won't brother Naruto. I'll make sure of that". Itachi told them with Naruto in his arms who was still out cold.

"Suigetsu, I think its best if you be with Sasuke, he needs someone right now and tell him his lucky were not calling the police on him". Riku told him looking at the creepy man. Suigetsu looked up, a bit confused and walked past Riku and went to were Sasuke was.

"Lets get the hell out of here". Kiba sighed as everyone nodded in agreement.

Naruto woke up after a few hours. He looked around seeing his surrounding were new and that his wrist were bandaged up and he was no longer chained to a bed, he looked around to see Gaara laying next to him.

"Huh? Gaara"? He whispered couldn't believe his eyes that he saw Gaara.

"So your awake. Good its been some time now but your no longer with Sasuke and he won't bother you again". Itachi told him looking at Naruto, some emotion showed in his eyes, with Cloud next to him looking at him.

"were am I anyway"? Naruto asked looking at both Itachi and Cloud.

"Your in Sora's apartment". Cloud told him.

**Sorry I have to end it here. This chapter seemed very short to me but I'll make it up in chapter 15. Till next time bye!**


	15. Returned love!

**(Authors note) here I am again with the new Chapter 15. I hope you all are enjoying this and for god sake Review!! I need reviews. breath in and out but here chapter 15.**

**Chapter 15**

Naruto looked to the side happy that Sasuke won't be bothering him again, a small smile went across his face but was sad about Gaara who looked hurt pretty badly.

"What happened to Gaara"? Naruto asked looking at him, Gaara was still sleeping.

"He got beat up pretty bad but don't worry, he'll be fine now". Itachi told him taken Cloud's hand and walking out the door. "If you need anything feel free to ask". Itachi told him a slit smirk came on his face as Cloud blushed, closeting the door be hide them.

Naruto looked at the two men holding hand, and then his eyes widened. As he just realized why Cloud always went to Itachi class room.

"Holy Crap. I had no idea they were going out, when did this happen". Naruto shouted in his mind falling back down on his bed. He gave a soft sigh as he looked to his side at Gaara. He couldn't help but think Gaara looked really cute when he was sleeping, Naruto got out of his bed and leaned in and lightly kissed him on the lips. Gaara eyes slowly opened and stared at Naruto.

"N…Naruto you ok"? Gaara asked as he stood up a bit and looked at him worried about him.

"Yeah. I'm fine". Naruto told him looking back at him.

"did he do anything to hurt you"? Gaara asked as he saw Naruto wrist.

"Well, he tried some thing but he didn't hurt me, this is just from the chains he put me in". Naruto told him looking at Gaara seeing he was in worst shape then him.

"I'm sorry, Gaara". Naruto whispered to him his eye gazed over almost in crying state.

"Sorry for what"? Gaara asked pulling him closer to him.

"I'm sorry for this to happen to you. If it weren't for me you would have never be in this shape". Naruto told him some tears going down his face.

"It's not your fault, Naruto don't blame yourself". Gaara told him lightly kissing him on the lips and making him lay down next to him on his bed.

"But it is my fault. Your hurt because of me, I never wanted you to get hurt for someone like me". Naruto told him with tears in his eyes.

" Naruto. Its not your fault. I love you, I would do anything to protect the one I care for". Gaara told him kissing him lightly on the face, licking away some tears. Naruto face became bright red as he looked back at him. Gaara just smiled at him and kissed him passionately pulling him closer that there bodies are touching. Naruto couldn't help but kiss him back deepen the kiss more. Naruto looked at Gaara thinking how much he cared about him, he didn't want anything to hurt him, he wanted to protect Gaara to he was the best thing that happened to him in his lonely life.

Gaara looked at Naruto getting comfortable next him he put his arms around him and twisted his legs with his own, then he fell asleep. Naruto look at him and smiled didn't mind at all the way he was sleep, he just closed his eyes and went into a light sleep.

Meanwhile out side of the room. Sora, Riku, Shino, Kiba, Axel, Roxas, Sai, Leon, Cloud, and Itachi were all sitting in the living room or Sora's apartment.

"I wonder what there doing in there". Axel smirked as he put his arms around Roxas.

"Who knows, who cares". Kiba sighed looking to the side next to Shino who just stood in the corner.

"I bet you do care, I bet you thinking naughty thoughts on what your going to do with your little boyfriend too". Axel smirked as he looked at Kiba and Shino.

"Say what! I told you were not like that. Pulse why the hell would I think that way. You probable do"! Kiba shouted with anger.

"Yup, I do". Axel smirked as he walked up to Kiba.

"Why are you getting closer to me"? He asked very confused on what Axel was doing. Axel just pushed him into Shino making the both of them fall on the ground on top of one another and by mistake they kissed. Kiba face was bright red as he got off of Shino fast.

"You ass. You did that on purpose".! He shouted at him getting really pissed off at him.

"Of carouse I did, I can tell you really like him. Its ok that your shy about it". Axel smiled and went over to Roxas before Kiba got really mad.

"Shut the hell up, you pervert"! Kiba shouted blushing madly. Akamaru just looked to him to the side.

"Kiba don't let him get to you". Shino told him his own face a little red as he looked at Kiba.

"Yeah, your right". Kiba sighed as he calmed himself down looking at Shino.

"Well differently discus this later". Shino told him hinting on something. Kiba face became even redder as he got the hint from what Shino was saying.

"Could you clowns keep it down". Sai frowned as he looked at Kiba and Shino.

"So he can speak". Axel smirked as he looked at Sai sitting next to Leon on the couch.

Sai gave Axel a glare but looked to the side out the window.

"Hey I wouldn't mess with him, he can be pretty emotionless when it come to feelings". Leon told Axel looking at Sai.

"I'm sure he can, so you two are going out since when"? Axel asked looking at Sai and Leon.

"Well, since last year we met at a bar". Leon muttered looking to the side.

"Oh that bar. I remember that I said something to you and you got all mad because, I hurt you poor little feeling, I thought you were going to beat the crap out of me but instead you've done something, I didn't expect anyone would do". Sai smirked a bit as he looked like he was thinking about something.

"ahh!! But that's not important at the moment". Squall looked to the side with a blush.

"Oh something Naughty, I bet, like instead of him hitting you he kissed you, and then it went into something else from there, right". Axel smiled at both Leon and Sai as both of them looked at him with the same expression on there face like he just read there mind.

"A love hate relationship, that hot". He muttered off whispering something into Roxas's ear that made him blush.

"So what about you two then"? Leon asked looking at both Roxas and Axel.

"We both met at the same school we go to, and it was love at first sight". Axel told them and hugged Roxas with hearts around them.

"You probable frost it on him". Kiba muttered looking to the side.

"I did not. Well maybe a little but were both fine now and madly in love". Axel told him looking to the side. Roxas just rolled his eyes.

Cloud looked to the side and rolled his eyes listen to everyone talk about there relationship. Itachi just frowned thinking that everyone was immature.

"I think its best if we leave. There no point in staying here. Naruto and Gaara are both safe". Itachi sighed and got up.

"Huh? Your living Mr. Uchiha but won't you stay, I can make you something to eat. I know its not much but that the lest I can do for all the help you've done for us". Sora told him looking at him. Itachi looked at him emotionlessly and sighed.

"Fine". He said as he sat back down next to Cloud at the table. Cloud smiled at him knowing it was one of the first times that Itachi every stayed at someone else's house even thought he seem to be hating it. It made Cloud laugh a bit.

"What's so funny"? Itachi asked looking at Cloud with his emotionless eyes.

"Nothing". Cloud replied as he tried to stop laughing. Itachi stared at him.

"You think its funny that I'm staying here instead of going home with you. Do you find that, so assuming that you don't want to be alone with me"? Itachi asked almost whispering in his ear.

"Its not that, I haven't seen you stay at anyone house before, it's a nice change". Cloud told him in a low voice.

"That's not true, I stayed at your place a few times". Itachi told him with an evil smirk on his face. Cloud face became light red, he couldn't think of any words to say. Itachi just had a satisfied face on as he looked at Cloud expression on his face.

"So what do you like to eat"? Sora asked looking at Itachi and Cloud.

"anything is fine". Itachi told him plainly.

"Ok". Sora smiled as he took some stuff out for everyone to eat. Riku just watched Sora make everything, he smiled as Sora made a big mess of everything. He got up and help him.

"I see your having a difficult time with making everyone dinner let me help". Riku smiled as he kissed Sora on the lips and moved him aside. Sora was blushing madly. After everything it was time for dinner. Everyone ate a delouses meal that Riku really made but Sora helped. Sora went in his room to give Naruto and Gaara some but stopped when he saw the two sleeping together. Sora's face became red and he walked out of his room fast.

"What happened Sora why is your face red"? Riku asked looking at him.

"Well"… Sora whispered in his ear. Riku smirked a bit and looked in Sora's bed room. He started t laugh as he saw the tow sleeping together.

"What's so funny"? Axel asked. Riku just pointed couldn't stop laughing. Axel looked in the room.

"Aww. that's so cute. I wish me and Roxas could sleep like that". Axel smiled as he walked over and pulled Kiba over.

"I don't want to look"! he shouted but Axel made him look in the room. Kiba face became bright red as he saw the two.

"Would you guys knock it off its not a big deal". Sai frowned as he looked in the room. He sighed as he shut the door leavening the two alone.

"Aww, you ruin all the fun". Axel frowned as he let Kiba go. Kiba muttered something under his breath and walked back to were Shino was.

"Back to your lover, I see". Axel smiled and winked at him.

"Shut the hell up"! Kiba shouted at him.

"We should be going anyway. Thanks for the meal". Shino told them walking out the door with Kiba following him.

"Have fun you two". Axel shouted at them."Shut up pervert"! Kida shouted back at him walking out the door.

"We should get going too". Roxas sighed a she was almost out the door.

"Wait for me". Axel smiled as he walked out the door with Roxas.

"Hey, Leon let go to my place I'm bored". Sai told him walking out the door.

"Fine. See you guys at school". Leon told them walking out the door with Sai.

"We shall go too". Itachi calmly got up with Cloud following be hide him both of the men went out the door and walked to there car and drove off.

Both Riku and Sora sighed as everyone was gone.

"We hang out with weird people". Sora sighed as he fell on the coach.

"Yeah, we do but they mean no harm". Riku smirked as he sat on Sora's lap and put his arms around his neck. Sora looked at him with a blush on his face. Riku smirked and kissed him deeply on the lips putting his tongue in his mouth moving very slowly savoring every last minute. Sora couldn't help but kiss him back and put his own arms around him. Sore fell to the side and now Riku was on top of him still kissing him very passionately and moving his hands down Sora's back very slowly. Sora gave a soft mown as he felt Riku take his shirt off then he took his won off and throw it on the ground and began to kiss him on the neck slowly. Sora groaned a bit as he felt Riku kiss him again on the lips. He then took the rest of his cloths off and began to kiss him more.

Meanwhile.(this for my best friend who nickname is Sasuke)

A certain rich boy is having problems with his own feeling and what his been doing.

Sasuke looked down still in the same room he was in after everyone left him.

"There no point in living any more. I have no one now". Sasuke looked down his hair all in his face.

"Hey, Sasuke, I thought you would want something to eat you seem really down". Suigetsu frowned seeing Sasuke was in a lot of pain.

"there no point in eating". Sasuke sighed as he looked down not looking at Suigetsu at all.

"Come on, Sasuke don't say that just because you lost Naruto it doesn't mean the end of the world". Suigetsu frowned walking up to him.

"It dose to me, he was the only one for me". Sasuke frowned not getting up. Suigetsu felt anger at how much Sasuke acutely cared about him he felt even angrier that he couldn't help Sasuke out more, he hated to see him like this all depressed. He wanted to him smile.

"I don't understand you, Sasuke, you acutely were in love with him". Suigetsu knelled down in front of him looking at Sasuke. Sasuke didn't look at him, he just kept his head down not looking up.

"Come on, look on the bright side, at lest they didn't call the police on us". Suigetsu looked at him but Sasuke still didn't look at him, he just kept looking down. Suigetsu sighed and looked to the side some.

"Well, if you really want Naruto I'll get him for you, you do know, I'll do anything for you, you saved me form my darkness after all". Suigetsu told him looking at him, Sasuke looked up at him seeing how serious Suigetsu was.

"No, his in love with Gaara, he'll never feel the same towards me". Sasuke frowned looking down.

"Then what can I do for you, there must be something in this world that would make you happy"! Suigetsu yelled at him getting a little anger.

"There nothing that will make me happy". Sasuke told him, Suigetsu felt anger at this and grabbed Sasuke off his feet and pushed him to a wall, Sasuke didn't look at him and didn't fight back. He thought he was going to get hit by him but instead Suigetsu kissed him on the lips. Sasuke felt surprised at this he was the one that usually kissed people but this was the first time he was getting kissed by someone else.

"Damn it, open your eyes, there more people out there then just Naruto". He told him letting go of Sasuke. Sasuke was still in shock of what just happened, he shook his head and looked at Suigetsu.

"If you want, you can hit me for that". Suigetsu told him getting ready for Sasuke to hit him for kissing him. But Sasuke didn't hit him instead he lightly kissed him back. Suigetsu was surprised at Sasuke kissing him but, he didn't mind it, he always felt this way towards Sasuke, he kissed him back. Sasuke felt this weird feeling that he never felt before it was weird but kind of made his heart hurt but at the same time it felt good. He fell back some and slid down the wall with Suigetsu still kissing him. He then began to take his cloths off not breaking the kiss. Suigetsu was now on top of him and he began to kiss his neck with passion both, guys continued on till early in mourning.

**Sorry have to end this here XD. Oh and the last put was for my dear friend her nick name is Sasuke so I made her have a lover, sorry if that was random it was all for a friend. Hope you all like this so far and please review chapter 16 on its way. **


	16. Akwardness

**(Authors note) here is chapter 16. I hope you all like it so far and from here on its going to seem random but I hope you don't mind, I just want to say Thanks to ****die to win-born to lose**** for helping me edit. Enjoy chapter sixteen.**

**Chapter16**

The next day, Naruto woke up yawning a bit as he looked at Gaara who was still sleeping peacefully next to him, he rolled over a bit freeing Naruto from his hold, Naruto smiled and lightly kissed him on the forehead, he then got up of bed. He was wondering what was going on, so he opened up the door and to find both Riku and Sora on the coach both were naked. Naruto gasped a little seeing the two together in a weird position, his face with deep red as he went back into Sora's room and shut the door quickly be hide him.

"Dear god they just do ,it randomly now". Naruto face with deep red, a bit of steam was comeing off him.

"What's wrong Naruto"? asked the voice of Gaara who just work up rubbing his eyes and looking at him still laying in bed.

"It's nothing, let just stay in here for a while". Naruto gave him a nervous smile and as he scratched back of his head and walked back over to him, he sat down on the bed with a sigh. Gaara looked at him a bit confused on why he wanted to stay in the room, he then put his arms around his neck from be hide and started to kiss his neck softly. Naruto face became even redder as he felt Gaara kiss his neck.

"Why is your face so red"? Gaara whispered in his ear in a sedative way. That made Naruto get chills down his spine.

"You'll have to look for yourself It's too embarrassing to tell you in detail, what I saw". Naruto told him. Helping Gaara off the bed seeing that he was still hurt. Gaara looked at him oddly then walked to the door and opened it to see Sora and Riku he then shut it the door slowly and went back to sit down next to Naruto.

"Well, I knew those two were going to get together, just didn't know when". Gaara retorted as he looked at Naruto who still had a blush on his face making weird noises.

"Are you ok"? Gaara asked looking at Naruto who was facing the other way.

"Yeah. I'm fine, I just thought that Sora always hated Riku, its weird how they found something good in one another". Naruto smiled at Gaara, who looked at him with a blush on his face.

"Yeah, its good for them that they found happiness". Gaara smirked as he moved and kissed Naruto light on the lips, Naruto couldn't help but kiss back as he put is arms around him but just then they herd a ringing sound comeing from Gaara's pants. Both Gaara and Naruto looked down, Gaara gave a sigh and took his cell phone out of his pocket and answered it. He answered it. Naruto could hear shouting form the other end of his sister voice and then Gaara hanged up the phone with a sigh.

"What's up"? Naruto asked looking at him.

"My brother and sister are comeing here to pick me up, you better wake up Sora and Riku". Gaara told him getting out of bed slowly.

"Your leavening me already". Naruto frowned looking sad at Gaara.

"I'm sorry. I have no choice". Gaara told him giving him a light kiss letting him go slowly making Naruto want more but he then moved towards the door. Naruto got up from the bed and opened the door with a blush on his face as he walked up to Sora and Riku, Naruto felt very awkward doing this as he poked Sora on the side of his head hard trying to wake him up. Sora jumped and fell off the coach as he looked up and saw Naruto.

"Ahh!! N..N…Naruto what are you doing"? Sora asked looking at him.

"Well, I just thought I tell you that Gaara brother and sister are going to pick him up, and, I didn't think you wanted them to see you two naked". Naruto told him walking away from Sora and walked back into Sora's bedroom. Sora gave out a sigh and shook Riku softly to wake him up. Riku gave a soft moan and rolled over on his side.

"Just five more minuets". He mumbled off as he was still half asleep.

"Come on Riku you need to get up unless you want Gaara's brother and Sister to see you naked". Sora shook him more trying get him up.

"I don't care". He whispered as he grabbed Sora and embraced him making him roll over on the other side of the coach near the wall.

"Hey come on! I don't want them to see us naked". Sora shouted trying to break free from his embrace but he just held him tighter as they hard a knock on the door.

Naruto and Gaara walked out of Sora's room and saw that Riku and Sora were still naked.

"Hey! you guys come on you need to get some cloths on or at lest go into Sora's bedroom"! Naruto shouted at them.

"Its not my fault its Riku's, he refuses to get up and now he won't let me go". Sora told him as Riku still didn't let go of him.

"Ahh, jeez Riku you a pain in the ass". Naruto muttered as he tried to move Riku but he just held Sora tighter and put his face in his chest.

"That's it Riku your really started to piss me off"! Naruto shouted as he pulled him off the coach hard but to his demise both Riku and Sora fell on him.

"Ahh!! Someone get these two off me"! Naruto shouted as he tried to get them off but with both Riku and Sora on him they were very heavy, Gaara walked over trying to help him but in his weaken state he couldn't even pull Sora off who was trying his hardest to free himself.

"So this is the kind of thing we see you doing, Gaara". came the cold voice of Temari with Kankuro next to her trying not to laugh.

"This isn't what is looks like, you see I was trying to move this guy here Riku into the other room, when both him and his boyfriend fell on me and they just happened to be naked at the time"! Naruto shouted form under both Sora and Riku really awkward and feeling freaked out that there were two naked guys on him.

"Yeah, right". Kankuro muttered off trying not to look at them in awkward position.

"It really is true". Sora remarked as he finally freed himself from Riku.

"Listen were just here to pick up our little brother come on Gaara lets go". Temari growled as she pulled Gaara by the arm walking out the door.

"Man you really did get beat up, this isn't going to go well when we explain this to mom and dad". Kankuro sighed as he was in the doorway looking at Gaara.

"Hey! wait". Naruto shouted after them pushing Riku off him and running towards them.

"What do you want now? its your fault that he got hurt because of you". Temari growled in front of Gaara.

"Temari that enough, its not his fault, I would give anything to him because, I love him". Gaara told her. Temari looked shocked as she herd this she turned around looked at him.

"You love him'? she repeated looking at Gaara.

"Yes, I really do". Gaara told her with a blush on his face.

"Well, we can't stop you from loving this guy that for sure, but we want you to be safe because your our only little brother and we want you to be happy so if this makes you happy then, we won't say anything but just be on grad". Kankuro told Gaara giving him a wink that it was ok that he felt this way toward Naruto.

Gaara smiled a bit and nodded and looked at Naruto.

"Don't worry, Naruto I'll be in school tomorrow so don't worry". Gaara told him as he walked up to him giving him a kiss, he smiled at him and Naruto smiled back at him as he watch him and his brother and sister leave Sora's apartment.

Naruto face as the deepest red you could have seen as he saw Gaara walk off, he then turned around but as soon as he did his face became freaked out as he saw Sora trying to left Riku who was still half asleep off the floor.

"WOULD YOU PUT SOME CLOTHS ON"! Naruto shouted at him.

"Sorry Naruto"! Sora screamed as he got scared and dropped Riku on the ground and ran into his room to get cloths.

"Ow, that hurt". Riku moaned, as he rubbed his head with tears in his eyes.

"Put some cloths on"! Naruto growled as he threw Riku's pant at his face. Riku blinked there with his pants on his head for a few seconds and then put them on.

"Jeez, sorry didn't know it bothered you so much to see a couple of guys naked. Didn't you see Gaara naked yet"? Riku asked with a smile on his face as he saw Naruto face turn red.

"please unlike you were waiting for the right moment". Naruto grunted out as he looked to the side with the blush on his face.

"Oh, poor boy, I bet your just dieing to rip his cloth off his body". Riku smirked as saw how much Naruto face got red.

"You know what you really are a pervert". Naruto muttered to him as Sora came running out with cloths on. Sora looked at Naruto giving Riku death glares, Riku just smiled innocently at him.

"What did I miss"? Sora asked looking at Naruto then back at Riku, he could sense a negative vibe coming from Naruto.

"Its nothing to worry about my dear little Sora". Riku smiled at him at walked over to him putting his arms around his waste.

"Well anyway, I think its safe to say, that I can return home now". Naruto sighed trying to cool down from what Riku said to him.

"do you want us to walk you home"? Sora asked looking at his friend.

"Nah, that's fine just don't get to wrapped up in what your doing with Riku that you forget to go to school". Naruto told him turning and walking out the door, waving be hide him at them.

"Hey! I won't". Sora shouted back at him. Naruto smirked a bit as he left his apartment and walked down his block to his apartment. He looked up at it seeing that his door was still opened.

"Oh, great, I hope no one stole anything". Naruto sighed as he walked in his apartment and locked the door be hide him. He looked around everything was still a mess with all kinds of stuff on the ground, Naruto sighed as he cleaned some of the thing up and throwing them away.

He sighed as he fell on his bed and looked to the side wondering what Gaara was doing at this very moment.

"Man, its been really crazy with all this stuff happing to me, I almost forgot that, I'm all alone here". Naruto sighed as he saw how empty his apartment was and how depressed he always felt when he was alone. He sighed but then herd a knock on his door.

"Who the hell could that be". Naruto wondered as he got up and walked over to his door he slowly opened to find Sai standing there but he wasn't alone Leon was with him.

"Can I help you guys"? Naruto asked looking a bit surprised to see them.

"We were just passing by and was wondering if you want to go to a club with us. It will be fun if you have no plans". Leon asked Naruto with a some what smile.

"Umm, I don't really know, I mean I'm not much of a dancer". Naruto told them looking to the side.

"Come on its better then staying at your apartment by yourself live a little". Leon told him grabbing him out the door as Sai shut it be hide him.'

"Hey, hold on a second". Naruto began but Leon and Sai didn't listen to him and dragged him to a club that was for teens. They moved Naruto to the bar and made him sit down they order him a none alcoholic drink and sat down next to him. Naruto sighed and took a sip of his drink it was very sweet almost a little too sweet for his taste and it was an odd blue color but the more he drank it the more he enjoyed it. The was huge a with loud music playing some were in Japanese and some weren't it was an odd mix but Naruto enjoyed. He looked at the dancer on the dance floor there was a big crowd of people.

"were be right back Naruto". Leon told him as he and Sai went off into the back somewhere.

"Just leavening me by myself here great". Naruto sighed taken another sip of his drink. He looked to the side to be in shock as he saw the art teacher Deidara sitting next to the woodshop teacher Sasori they looked like there was in deep convention about something. Naruto leaned in a little toward them so he can hear what they were talking about.

"That's not right, my art is way better then any piece of wood. Hmm". Deidara shout out with anger looking at the woodshop teacher with anger.

"You are truly wrong Deidara, you can make anything out of wood unlike some of your art". Sasori told him in a somewhat clam tone then the loud mouth blonde sitting next to him.

"Say what there no way that yours is better then mine, mine is way better" Deidara shouted at him, Sasori juts closed his eyes and looked at him.

"Your wrong. I'll prove it to you". He said slowly in a seductive way turning to the anger blonde man who looked stunned for a moment as his face turned a light scarlet color.

"How would you prove that to me. Hm"? He asked now looking at Sasori. Sasori smirked as he went close into his ears in a whisper, Naruto couldn't hear what they were saying but Deidara's face turned a deep red as he looked to the side now quitting down. Sasori juts had a satisfied look on his face as he put his arm around him.

"Holy crap, there actually going out they really are a married couple". Naruto put his hand over his mouth as he started to laugh a bit as he saw Sasori turn and looked at him, he gave him a somewhat evil glare but unfortunately Sasori could hear him laughing. Naruto gulped a bit and looked to the side trying to not make eye contact with him.

"Well, I see we have a student here, I believe its Uzumaki Naruto is it not". Sasori asked him looking over to were Naruto was. Naruto turned his head and looked at him nervously.

"Umm yeah. Hi Sasori-sensei". Naruto mumbled out feeling like something bad was going to happen.

"I see you think something is funny care to share with us"? Sasori looked right at him knowing he lead him into a corner.

"There nothing funny sir". Naruto told him looking down at his drink.

"I think there is something funny you just not telling me, if you know what's for your own good its best that you mind your own business or do you want to stay after with me too, I herd your already staying after school with Itachi-san but maybe I'll ask him if I can share you, I'm sure you'll find it enjoyable staying after with me". Sasori smirked as he looked at Naruto.

"No, that's ok Sasori-sensei, I was just thinking of a joke my friend told me about that's all, I wasn't at all laughing at you or Deidara-sensei". Naruto told him nervously taken a sip of his drink.

"It better have not been". Sasori gave a glare and went back to Deidara who was making something that looked like clay into a bride, Sasori sighed as, he looked at Deidara looking like a little kid in a candy shop making his bride.

"Hey? Deidara you want to head to my place were, I can prove to you that my art is better"? H e asked leaning close into Deidara's ear. Deidara face became a deep red as he looked at him.

"Fine. Hmm". He muttered off a bit as he got up with Sasori right be hide him both of the men walked off out of the bar.

"That was close one". Naruto sighed looking down at his drink, he was ready to go home.

"Were they hell did Sai and Leon went". Naruto looked around not seeing the two in the dance floor. He got up and went looking for them in the back room but what he saw disturbed him a bit and made him feel awkward at the same time. He found Sai and Leon but both of them, Leon had Sai leaned up agents the wall, holding him in his arms as Sai had his legs around him kissing him with a lot of passion. Naruto slowly back away and left them alone. He sighed a she walked out of the bar area and went back into him apartment, were he took a shower and got into bed. He sighed as he feel into a deep sleep.

**Sorry have to end it here. I hope you all enjoyed it!! Till next time bye!**


	17. School Trip

**(Authors note) Hi everyone, I hope your enjoying my story. Sorry it took me so long to update I had lots of work to do and I'm making a Dark Link costume which is still in the works at the same time but here is Chapter 17 sorry if they seem a bit lame but I'm trying my best to make this as good as I can, enjoy chapter 17!**

**Chapter17**

Naruto woke up to the sound of his alarm clock, he sighed as he hit it and got up, he looked around his room and got out of bed and then he got dress and walked out the door, he seemed really happy today because he'll spend a lot of time with Gaara today, Naruto jumped out the door and shut it fast as he ran down his block and bumped into Sora.

"Hi, Sora so how was you night"? Naruto asked giving Sora a wink. Sora looked to the side and blushed madly.

"Riku had to go home early, so my night was peaceful". He told him, looking at Naruto.

"That's good, I know you like Riku and all but his really weird, I feel like his hiding something". Naruto frowned and looked down.

"You know, I know what you mean, he dose seem like his hiding something, but he always keeps everything to himself". Sora looked to the side as he and Naruto walked to school. Everyone was there as usually , Naruto looked around and saw Gaara, he ran up to him and leaped at him giving him a hug.

Gaara just stood there for a moment and smiled at Naruto.

"I missed you". Naruto cried as he hugged him more.

"Mr. Uzumaki, I see your feeling better". came the cold voice of Itachi standing be hide Naruto, Naruto jumped a bit and looked at him with a nervous smile on his face.

"Yeah, I'm feeling much better now". He told him looking at him as Cloud came up to them but when Cloud was almost there, Sephiroth went in his way.

"Hello Cloud, if you don't mind, I would like a word with you". He smirked and dragged Cloud off by the arm. Itachi glared at him, but Sephiroth just smirked at him that really pissed Itachi off as he took Cloud into the school and in his office. Naruto could tell Itachi wasn't happy about this at all. He kind of felt bad for his teacher.

"I'll see you in class, Mr. Uzumaki". He glared off and went inside the school. Naruto looked at him walk in.

"Jeez, he really is pissed about Sephiroth taken Cloud like that". Naruto sighed as he held Gaara's hand and walked into the school.

"Well how would you feel, if you knew that someone you cared for was with a person that lives to hurt him"? Gaara asked Naruto looking at him.

"I would feel awful". Naruto told him looking at him.

"That's how Itachi feels right now, I can tell he really cares about Cloud but Sephiroth the Student counselor, I herd roomers that he likes to hurt Cloud very much in anyway he can, him alone with Sephiroth is bad". Gaara explained to Naruto who looked shocked at hearing this.

"This isn't good, but how can we stop this"? Naruto asked looking at Gaara, who looked down.

"We can't stop this, this is between Itachi, Cloud and Sephiroth getting involved will only cause problems". Gaara told him going into the classroom. Sora looked to the side listening to Gaara and Naruto talking he looked down feeling bad about Itachi and Cloud. He was about to go in the class room, when he felt someone put his arms around him. He looked up to see Riku.

"Riku, knock it off, I need to go in class". Sora told him taken his arms off him.

"I overheard that Itachi and Cloud are having some problems". Riku smirked a bit as he looked at Sora turn towards him.

"Yeah, so"? Sora sighed knowing Riku was going to have a plan.

"Well, you do know there a field trip coming soon to the Hakone hot springs resort, I was thinking maybe they should come, I herd it was good and it relieve stress on the body, if you know what, I mean". Riku winked at Sora who was blushing madly, Riku smirked at him as he herd the school bell ring, he calmly walked in with Sora walking be hide him. They both sat down in there sits, as Itachi walked in the class room.

"I'm sure you all know that there is a field trip to the Hakone hot spring resort, we shall be staying there for a three day weekend, I have the sign up sheet if anyone want to sign up, I will be a companying my class in this field trip". Itachi told the class as, he placed the forms of paper on the front of his desk. Everyone screamed in joy as the took the forms form Itachi's desk.

"Hey, Gaara do you want to go"? Naruto asked Gaara walking over to him.

"That actually sound nice let go, it will be fun". Gaara smiled as he took a forms and started to writ it out. Naruto grabbed one too but frowned as he looked at it.

"They need a grading to sign this, I don't have one". Naruto frowned, Gaara looked up at him.

"Its ok Naruto, it didn't look that good anyway". Gaara sighed as he was about to throw away his form but Naruto stopped him.

"Hey, listen if you really want to go then go don't worry about me". Naruto told him giving him a fake smile.

"No, I want to stay with you, pulse knowing my parents they wouldn't sign this anyway". Gaara sighed as he threw away his from.

"Hey guys you're the only two in the class that not going, what gives"? Riku asked with Sora next to him.

"I can't go, I have no one to sign this". Naruto sigh looking to the side.

"That's too bad, I was really hoping that you guys would come". Sora frowned looking down all sad.

"maybe there a way around this, listen you can still come we just need someone to sign this right". Riku smirked as he took Naruto's form out from his hands.

"Hey, what are you doing Riku"! Naruto shouted at him.

"I know someone who would sign this for you". Riku smirked as he went up to Itachi's desk.

"What is he talking about". Naruto muttered thinking Riku was going to get him into trouble. Riku was talking to Itachi, then he came back and give the form back to Naruto.

"What did you do"? Naruto asked looking at him.

"Just look at the form". Riku plainly told him. Naruto looked at it and couldn't believe that Itachi actually signed this for him.

"But this can't work, can it"? Naruto asked a little dumbfounded for words.

"Yeah, it can, all it says is for Itachi to take care of you, he said it was no big deal and is willing to look out for you". Riku told him looking to the side some, looking a bit bored.

"Really!! That means I can go, thanks Riku you a pal'. Naruto grinned at him.

"Don't thank me, Thank Itachi his one of the only Teachers, I would know that would sign that for you, you should be lucky to have a teacher like him". Riku told him sitting down at his own desk.

"Your right". Naruto looked down feeling bad at all the mean thing he said about Itachi in the past now.

"I'm going to make it up to him". Naruto thought to himself as Gaara got a new form and re-wrote everything on it.

"So now we all can go"! Sora smiled very happy about this as he jumped in his sit like a little kid.

"I hope my parents would sign this, but I doubt it". Gaara sighed to himself.

"If your not going then, I'm not going. The only reason why I want to go if to be alone with you". Naruto told him his own face a deep scarlet red. Gaara looked at him and smiled at him as he kissed him lightly.

"I'm sure, I'll make this work". Gaara told him as he went back to his own desk, Naruto smiled as he sat down at his own desk. Itachi glared at everyone with his emotionless eyes as they all settled down. Itachi was about to say something but as soon as he opened his mouth the school bell rang and all they kid ran out of his class room. He sighed as he got up and took away extra forms from his desk.

Naruto looked at Itachi by himself wondering why Cloud didn't come in like he usually did, Naruto frowned as he couldn't say anything, he didn't know what to say to him, for all that his done for Naruto. Naruto, Gaara, Sora and Riku went to gym class. Once he was there Naruto felt very awkward towards Squall. He looked to the side ever time he saw him, he got this image in his head of him and Sai making out like crazy. Naruto shook his head not looking at Leon in there eyes. Leon just sighed knowing what Naruto was thinking about with his expression on his face.

"Hey!! Everyone, Me Might Gai and Leon here, I have great news, on this felid Trip our sister school, we'll be joining us too isn't that great you kids here get to interacts with another school". Gai yelled at the top of his lungs.

"They will be teachers there watching all of you so don't get any ideas". Leon told them looking at everyone in his gym class. Everyone was walking and talking to one other.

"Man, I hope there no weird people were going to meet". Naruto frowned.

"Hey, guys did you hears the news". Kiba came out of nowhere making Naruto jump.

"Yeah, we herd Kiba, my cousin goes to that school, and doesn't Shino go there too"? Sora asked him looking at Kiba.

"That's right and, so dose that Sai kid and Axel guy, who I hate". Kiba muttered as he looked to the side.

"Oh, I can't wait to go". Riku retorted looking to the side.

"It's going to be really nice". Kiba smirked a bit.

"Yeah, hopefully it is". Naruto sighed looking at the girls, Sakura was on the bleachers crying her eyes out. Naruto walked up to her, Ino and, Kairi trying to comfort there friend.

"What's wrong Sakura"? Naruto asked looking at her.

"Sasuke dumped me, he just said that he was really sorry for causing me trouble and dumped me". Sakura sobbed as, she blew her nose and to get rid of some of her tears.

"Listen Sakura, you better off with out Sasuke his a jerk, who'll never understand feelings". Naruto told her."Your right Naruto, thanks". Sakura gave him a slit smile but went back to sobbing. Naruto hated to see her like this but he knew, if Sasuke was only going out with her, to get to him that this would happen.

"If I every see, that jerk again his dead". Naruto growled as he walked back to his group.

"She really upset about Sasuke dumping her". Naruto told everyone with a frown.

"I don't blame her for crying, she really did like the guy". Kiba frowned as he looked over at her.

"Yeah, but she'll get over it in time". Sora frowned looking to the side.

"Speak of the devil". Riku muttered looking to at Sasuke walking over to the group.

"What the hell do you want"? Naruto growled giving him a death glare.

"I won't stay here long, I just came here to apologizes for my actions in the past". Sasuke told them looking down looking like, he was really depressed.

"Yeah, its going to take more then that for us to forgive you, you hurt my friends and you kidnapped me"! Naruto growled at him more still very pissed.

"I didn't aspects you to forgive me but, I am truly sorry for what, I've done, I won't bother you again". He told him walking away from the group now.

"Sasuke! why the change in heart"? Riku asked him.

"Let's just say, I found my light". He replied walking off out of everyone's sight.

Everyone wonder what he meant but Riku just smirked a bit.

"So he actually went with Suigetsu, there lovers now". Riku told them looking to the side bored.

"You mean that creepy guy with the weird teeth gross, the deserver each other". Naruto frowned as he looked to the side.

"Yeah they do both of them have sick minds". Riku retorted placing his arm around Sora.

"Anyway, I can't wait to go the hot springs"! everyone shouted in joy.

**Sorry I have to end it here. XD I'm evil I hope you all are liking it so far, please Review and chapter 18 will come very soon, till next time bye!**


	18. Getting ready!

**(Authors note) Hello and welcome to the new chapter 18, I've been having so much fun writing this story and trying my best to get into more detail if anyway has anything to say feel free to say it. Enjoy Chapter 18.**

**Chapter18**

It was finally the weekend Naruto jumped up and down with his orange and black bag in his hands as he was waiting to get on the bus to go to the Hakone hot spring resort, this was the first time he ever got to go on a field trip, he was very excited.

"Naruto you should clam down, its not a really big deal". Riku muttered in front of him with Sora in front of him kind of zoning out. Riku smirked a bit as he grouped him. Sora jumped a little and looked back at Riku.

"I see your back in the real world". Riku smirked at him with his lustful crystal blue eyes.

"Knock it off Riku". Sora sighed as he put his stuff on the bus and got inside followed by Riku.

"I know, I'll save that all for later". he smirked as he whispered that in Sora ear making him blush madly as, he took a sit. Naruto jumped on the bus with a grin on his face as he saw Gaara sitting alone near the bus window, he sat next to him with a smile.

"Gaara are you existed"? Naruto asked him looking at him, he couldn't help thinking that Gaara looked really sexy as he didn't wear his school uniform. He wore a button down black shirt with nice black pants, Naruto on the other hand just wore an orange jacket with a black shirt under it with black pants that had some red on it. Gaara looked at him.

"I am a little existed, I'm looking forward to the hot spring". Gaara told him with a smirk on his face giving Naruto a little hint about what he meant by that, but of course Naruto didn't get it at first till he thought about it and then he face became a light scarlet color.

"Ok class, I aspect you to be respectful to the other students, that we'll be joining us and if I caught one of you fooling around or misbehaving, you will be spending the rest of the trip with me". Itachi told everyone in his emotionless Voice sitting next to Cloud, Unfortunately Sephiroth had to go with them, he kept on smirking at Cloud which pissed Itachi off more as, he moved him to the window sit and, he sat down next to him in the ally sit, so Sephiroth wouldn't have a good view at him.

"Aren't we getting a little protective"? Sephiroth smirked as he stared at Itachi he had an emotionless face on not looking at Sephiroth nor saying anything. Cloud looked at Itachi seeing he was getting mad that Sephiroth was here and he kept looking at him which really started to freak him out, for he knew this was Sephiroth plan to get Itachi mad and upset, every since he told him that he wanted him in his office, Cloud had a disgusted face on as he remember those words.

"Itachi, maybe you should clam down his only doing this to get to you". Cloud told him looking at him. Itachi looked at Cloud and then looked to the side some.

"I know". He simple told him with a sigh as he tried to clam himself down, not only was Sephiroth there but also, Deidara and Sasori who had there class here as well both of them sat next to one another arguing about how ones art is better then another.

"Didn't I tell you Deidara my art is much better then yours and, I even proved it to you". Sasori told him in a clam low voice as he looked at the loud mouth next to him.

"That didn't prove anything. I still think my art is much better"! Deidara shouted at him, some of the other kids were looking at them but Sasori gave them a death glare and they went back to there own business.

"Great, we have an odd group for this field trip". Kiba sighed sitting be hide Gaara and Naruto. In front of Naruto and Gaara was Gai and Leon, Leon seemed a bit bored as Gai went on of how youthful hot spring were, and he went on about him fighting some dude and then got hurt badly, and after he went into a hot spring he felt a million times better and re-fought the guy again and won. He gave a thumbs up at Leon as he looked to the side with a bored exasperation on his face.

"Come now Leon, don't be all down like that aren't you looking forward to the youthful hot springs". Gai frowned as bit and looked at him.

"Yeah". Was all Leon said as he looked out the window.

"I bet his looking forward to seeing Sai there". Naruto thought in his mind looking at Leon. But he then looked as Gaara who seem really cute as he looked out the window.Gaara noticed that Naruto was looking at him and he turned to him.

"What's wrong"? He asked looking at Naruto with his now soften eyes.

"Nothing is wrong, you just look really cute". Naruto blurted out with out thinking, he quickly coved his mouth with a blush on his face.

"I think your cute too". Gaara replied to him with a smile on his face as he took his hand form his mouth and held it. Naruto looked at Gaara with his kind smile, he really was thankful to have a guy like him. The bus started up as they went to the Hakone hot spring resort. Once they got there everyone had room assignments and went off to there room, Naruto looked at his to see who he was going to be sharing a room with, He looked down and blush as Gaara was assigned with him.

"Looks like you two got to be together good for, I got stuck with someone form the other school". Kiba sighed looking down.

"Me and Sora are together, that makes thing more fun". Riku smirked as he held Sora hand as he blushed hearing him.

"Yeah lucky you guys, I'm stuck with a person I haven't met yet". Kiba frowned as he roommate didn't have a name down.

"I'm sure who every it is, you'll have a good time with". Sora told Kiba who was still pissed off.

"Yeah, right". Kiba frowned looking down."

So, you guys are staying here too". Came the voice of Shino, with Axel, Roxas and Sai be hide him.

"Hey, long time no see". Riku waved to them.

"this is going to be fun". Axel smirked as he hugged Roxas from be hide. Roxas just blushed madly.

"We couldn't help over hearing that you weren't going to know who your roommate was going to be well look no further because I Axel is your roommate, I bet your happy that I'm to be with you but it would have been better if I we with Roxas but I think later we can fix that". Axel winked at Kiba as he went be hide Roxas trying to hide from the death glare he was giving him. Kiba mouth hanged open as he herd this he really wanted to be with Shino but now he has to be stuck with the one person he hates the most.

"Well thing could have been worst". Sora smiled at him, trying to lighten his mood a bit.

"I guess, but why do I have to be stuck with him". Kiba looked to the side with a blush.

"You'll still get to see Shino and we'll even give you guy some alone time since Shine and Roxas are sharing rooms". Axel gave him a smirk as he pushed Kiba towards Shino.

"This will indeed be a interesting weekend. I'm looking forward to sharing some time, with you, Kiba". Shino told him looking right at him, Kiba face was now an even deeper red then before, as he heard this from Shino.

"Looks like you two well be having fun". Axel smirked as he whispered something into Roxas ear, Roxas looked at him weird with a blush on his face.

"Shut the hell up, How many time must, I tell you its not like that"! Kiba shouted at him getting pissed off at Axel.

"please don't try and hide it, we all know you like Shino, Kiba just ambit it, you can't wait to get in bed with him and you enjoy every moment in the hot spring together". Axel smirked as he saw how red Kiba's face was getting.

"S..s..shut up"! He shouted again and turning around trying to make the red go away from his face.

"So cute, I knew you liked him, your just a shy boy". Axel smiled as he put his arms around Roxas just letting them hang off him.

"Axel, that's enough, leave Kiba alone". Roxas told him frowning at Axel.

"But Roxas its fun seeing how red his face gets". Axel smiled at him.

"I don't care, Kiba doesn't like it now leave him alone or I won't even think about going in the hot springs with you". He told him looking right at him."Fine, I'll be good". Axel sighed as he looked back at him."Good". Roxas sighed as Sai walked beside them.

"Oh, Sai your looking for Leon his with Gai-sensei". Naruto told him pointing to Leon with Gai telling him another story about Youth.Sai looked over at Leon seeing how bored he looked with Gai, he smirked a bit since he was busy getting everyone's stuff out of the bus with the help of Gai.Leon sighed as he saw Cloud and Itachi coming out counting each of the kids that were on the bus. Sephiroth was already out of the bus.

"Oh Cloud, I see you and Itachi are going to be rooming together but, I'm all alone" Sephiroth looked at Cloud who just looked away from him.

"You won't be alone you rooming with Gai". Itachi told him with an evil smirk on his face.

"That's right roommate were going to have a nice work out early in the mourning everyday, we stay here". Gai shouted at him with a grin. Sephiroth frowned at this for he wasn't looking forward to this. Itachi just smirked evilly as he walked away from him.

"Were are you staying Leon"? Sai asked walking over to him, staring at him unpacking the bus.

"I'll be rooming with you, since there only one room left anyway every one else is paired with someone but you and me". He told him tiring to pull someone's bag out but it seemed to be stuck.

"I see". Sai looked to the side and tried to help him out but both of them pulled too hard and hit into one another making both men fall and landed on one another everyone looked at them both Sai and Leon blushed and got up.

"Jeez you guys really need to control yourselves more". Axel shouted at them with Roxas just shaking his head. Both Sai and Leon glared at him.

"Anyway let get settled in our rooms". Naruto sighed giving Axel a weird look and walking inside the place.

"Don't worry, the plan is still on for Itachi and Cloud". Riku told Sora walking in be hide Naruto and Gaara, Sora sighed as he followed Riku and the rest followed Sora in.Once they were in they each went into there rooms, Naruto looked around at his and Gaara's room, it was a nice size room, with two futon beds, a little table, with a nice bathroom, everything was pink color like the Sakura trees outside.

"wow, this is a nice room". Naruto looked around and everything in a state of amazement.

"Yes is very nice". Gaara replied as he looked at Naruto he couldn't help think how cute he looked.

"I'm sure were going to be just fine in here". Gaara told Naruto in a low yet seductive way that made Naruto blush like crazy.

"I'm sure too". Naruto smirked at him, looking right at him.Gaara smirked back and pushed him to the wall kissing him, Naruto put his arms around him kissing him back with passion making there bodies touch. It felt good as Naruto picked him up and Gaara put his legs around him not letting go of the kiss. Naruto eyes were hazed over in a state of pure pleasure as he held Gaara in his arms and kissed him. They were going to continue until they herd a knock on the door, both Naruto and Gaara looked at one another, Naruto let Gaara down as he went to the door and opened it to see Riku and Sora standing there.

"So are you guys ready to make Itachi and Cloud day here a good day". Riku smirked with a mischievous look in his eyes.

"Your weird. why do you want to help them out"? Naruto asked Riku crossing his arms.

"I owe them for many thing as do you, don't you want there relationship to improve "? Riku asked looking at Naruto.

"Well I guess so, if that what makes them happy". Naruto replied as he looked at Riku then at Gaara.

"Then follow my plan, all we have to do is make sure Sephiroth doesn't get in the way but since Itachi is a very busy man we have to get him alone with Cloud". Riku smirked as he looked like he was thinking of something.

"We don't you just put them in a private hot springs"? Naruto asked looking at Riku.

"yes but how to get Itachi in there knowing him its his work first then to relax and take it easy but I think I know how to get him and Cloud alone in the hot springs". Riku smirked as he looked at Naruto.

"Why are you looking at me"? Naruto asked kind of scared now.

"It's your job to get Itachi he looks out for you more then any of us, don't worry I'll take care of Sephiroth and Sora going to take care of cloud. so I'll leave Itachi to you two, just make sure you make him go here". Riku told them with a smirk, handing Naruto a piece of paper with info on it.

"I don't know about this, I can't grantee that Itachi would even go". Naruto frowned looking at Riku.

"I'm sure you can think of something pulse Gaara can help you too". Riku told him as he grabbed Sora and left quickly before Naruto could say anything else.

"Oh, great this is gong to be a long day". Naruto sighed as he looked at Gaara.

"I know what you mean". Gaara replied with a sigh thinking whatever Riku had planed was going to backfire on them.

**Sorry have to end it here I hope you all enjoyed it so far, I'm sorry for errors and bad spelling etc. but I'll update soon!! Till next time bye!**


	19. Hot Springs

**(Authors note) Hi all again a new chapter is up and ready to go, I hope you'll all enjoy it because I'm having a good time writing it, enjoy chapter 19.**

**Chapter19**

After hearing the weird plan from Riku, Naruto and Gaara sat down at the table.

"This going to be a weird day, how on earth am, I suppose to get Itachi alone with Cloud, his a really busy guy". Naruto sighed leaning back in a chair. Trying to think of a way.

"Don't worry about it, Itachi can take care of himself, I don't see the point in getting both him and Cloud alone will change anything". Gaara muttered looking off. Thinking this plan was a bad idea and wondering what Riku was up to.

"I know but, I do really want to do something for him, I do owe him a lot". Naruto frowned trying to think. And remembering the time he saved him from his kidnaper.

Gaara looked at Naruto thinking he must really want to do something extra nice for Itachi, if he was willing to follow Riku's plan.

"I think, I know a way to get him in there with out getting yourself too much involved ". Gaara told him looking at Naruto.

"Really". Naruto looked at him, Gaara smiled and replied "yes. I do". Naruto leaned in close to hear him.

Meanwhile

Itachi was walking making sure that every kid was in the right room and helping them if they didn't know what to do, he sighed as he held a huge pile of papers to do, that Sephiroth himself gave him as he was with Cloud all day that just made Itachi pissed. Here he is doing all the work as Sephiroth was hitting on Cloud all day. Itachi glared at the papers that, he needed to full out in his room alone.

"So how are you doing with those papers Itachi"? came the voice of Sephiroth standing in the door way, the voice that pissed Itachi off. Itachi glared at him with hate as, he didn't answer.

"Don't worry Itachi, I know you wanted to be alone with Cloud today but don't worry, I'll make sure he isn't lonely. I'll take good care of him". Sephiroth smirked as he started to walk away from the now anger Itachi. Itachi cursed under his breath as, he watched him walk away and went back to flirting with Cloud but, when he was about to go any further he saw Riku walk up to Sephiroth while he was talking to Riku, Sora came up to Cloud and both of them walked away from them.

"What are they up too". Itachi wonder in his mind as, he saw them from out a window placing his papers down just then. he looked and saw a piece of paper on the table, he picked it up and looked at it was addressed to him.

"What's this"? He thought to himself unfolding the paper and reading it. It said to meet him in the hot springs alone if you don't want your secret out.

He then placed it down and looked to the side in deep thought.

"What secret". he thought to himself as, he then walked out the door leavening the paper be hide.

From be hide a door Naruto and Gaara watched the whole thing.

"Do you think this will work"? Naruto asked Gaara kind of nervous about the whole secret note thing.

"I think it's the best way to get Itachi in the hot springs alone with Cloud". Gaara replied as he and Naruto left the room.

"I hope everything works out". Naruto frowned as he looked to the side.

"Hey, guys everything is all set on our end, Riku keeping Sephiroth busy as, we speak Cloud's already relaxing in the hot springs". Sora told them crossing his arms.

"Itachi on his way there now. Now why don't we go in the hot springs and relax". Naruto smirked as the boy headed to the changing room to get towels.

Itachi was at the hot spring and saw that Cloud was there.

"Cloud"? he asked looking at him already in the hot springs.

"Itachi, what are you doing here, I thought you were busy but I'm glad you came you should relax in the hot spring with me". He told him looking up at him. Itachi looked at Cloud seeing he was in the hot spring already with a towel on it kind of turned him on but he kept his cool.

"Do you know anything about a note in our room"? he asked just standing there calmly.

"I have no clue, what note"? Cloud asked looking at him.

Itachi stood there for moment then it hit him the hand writing, he knew who's it was. Itachi shook his had in disbelief that he fell for that.

"I guess the really wanted me here for some reason". Itachi sighed as he took his towel off and went in the hot spring thinking maybe it was time to relax. Cloud looked at him with a blush on his face, as he saw that he was naked.

"Umm, anyway what note"? Cloud asked again trying to make his face stop blushing.

"Just forget about it, it was a joke of some sort". Itachi replied looking at Cloud face seeing it was all red.

"Maybe you should get out you face is really red". Itachi told him with an evil smirk on his face.

"No, I'm fine, I can stay in longer with you". Cloud told him sitting down next to him.

"You sure"? Itachi asked looking at him. Cloud just nodded in response.

"Oh I get it you blushing but why its not like this is you're first time seeing me naked". Itachi replied with a smirk.

"Its not like that". Cloud muttered as he looked to the side with the blush returning to his face.

Itachi smirked and turned his head towards his and made him look at him in the eyes.

Cloud looked back in his eyes, Itachi leaned in and pressed his lips to his. fully on the lips taken in everything and slowly entering his mouth, Cloud couldn't help but slip his own tongue in his mouth returning the kiss. But just then Itachi saw a figure someone in the shadows, he stopped what he was doing and glared at the spot with hate for ruining the mood.

"Sorry for interrupting you two but, I thought this hot springs was empty". came the voice of Sephiroth walking out of the shadows.

"As you can see its taken now leave". Itachi growled at him as he was really getting pissed off at him.

"But I thought you were keeping your relationship out of school and as you know this is a school event". Sephiroth smirked knowing he hit the mark.

Itachi didn't say anything, he just glared off to the side. Sephiroth was about to say something else until Riku ran up to him.

"Hey there. I thought you were going to help me with my problem but, when I turned around you were gone but, like I said before I need your help". Riku told him dragging him away from the hot springs were. Itachi and Cloud both of the men blinked just trying to figure out what just happened there. Itachi started to laugh a little. This surprised Cloud he never saw Itachi laugh like this before, he smiled as he watched him thinking he looked really cute. When Itachi saw that Cloud was looking at him. he quickly stopped laughing and returned to his emotionless face. Cloud smirked at him as looked at Itachi trying to hide the fact he laughed that made Cloud laugh a little as ,he thought he was trying to act cool in front of him.

"What's so funny"? Itachi asked looking at Cloud laughing.

"It's just funny you try to act, so clam and emotionless yet inside you laughing". Cloud smirked at him not trying to stop laughing.

"I'm not laughing". Itachi replied to him not taken his eyes off him.

"Oh ok if you say so". Cloud chuckled a little. with out warning Itachi pulled Could on him sitting on his lap making him face towards him, he looked at him with a blush on his face, Itachi then gentle pulled him closer, so that Cloud was now leaning on him, he then started to kiss him passionately on the lips very slowly making Cloud moan for more as he pulled away, Cloud couldn't help but wrap his arms around him and press his lip hard to him as a strong feeling was taken over as, he kept on kissing him, he didn't want it to stop. Itachi put his arms around him not letting go of the kiss, he looked at Cloud with his eyes full of lust now, thinking that no matter what. he won't let anyone have him. Cloud softly let out moan as he felt Itachi hands go down the spine of his back. Itachi just smirked at him as, he returned the kiss him, licking his lips and slipping his tongue in his mouth. Cloud continued to kiss him back hard as his put his leg around him still in sitting position. He gentle pushed Itachi back on the wall of the hot springs not letting go of kiss. Both of the men continued taken things to the next level but as soon as thing got heated up Itachi smirked a bit and held Cloud in his arm and carried him and got there did even brother to get his towel but almost didn't make it to there room as he threw Cloud's towel off but they walked back to there room continuing to go to the next level in there bed room.

Meanwhile in another hot springs.

Naruto, Gaara, and Sora were in a hot spring relaxing just enjoying the warmth and the hot steam of water.

"This feel nice". Naruto sighed happily as he was enjoying the hot spring and he was even happier that he was with Gaara. The steam made a little sweat go down his face but it felt great.

"Its dose feel nice but, I wonder how Itachi and Cloud are doing and Riku with Sephiroth". Sora sighed as he saw someone jump in the hot springs next to him that got water all over him.

"Did you miss me"? Riku smiled as he hugged Sora, Sora couldn't keep balance and the both of them fell and went underwater. The steam cover both of them so they were unseen. Both Naruto and Gaara just stared for a moment as they saw the two come up with there towels floating next to them.

"Ow. that hurt, why did you jump on me"? Sora asked rubbing his head.

"Sorry. I just missed you". Riku told him hugging him and checking him out with lust filled eyes.

Sora sighed and looked off to the side some with a blush on his face as he grab his towel.

"You two are really clingy, I see". Came the voice of Axel who appeared out of nowhere be side Naruto with Roxas next to him.

"So, what your very clingy too with Roxas". Riku muttered sitting next to Sora now grabbing his towel.

"Would you guys shut up". Came the voice of Kiba in the hot spring next to them with Shino, Sai and Leon in it. Just soaking in the warm water.

"Jeez you two are loud". Sai muttered as he looked bored in the hot spring next to Leon.

"Naruto, do you want to leave"? Gaara whispered in Naruto's ear softly yet giving him a little hint in his voice that he wanted Naruto alone. Naruto nodded his head and both of them walked out of the hot spring.

"Hey were are you two going'? Axel asked making Roxas sit on his lap. Roxas face turned light red as he felt Axel's arms go around him.

"Were going in for the night, see you guys later". Naruto told them as both he and Gaara walked off hand to hand.

"I know what, there going to be doing". Axel smirked as he looked to the side holding Roxas.

"You have a dirty mind, Axel". Kiba frowned looking away from them. Axel just smirked and got up and push Kiba into Shino making them kiss as they both of them went under water. Axel just went back to Roxas and made him sit back down on his lap.

"Axel. I think you gone too far now his going to be really mad". Roxas frowned as he saw Kiba coming up for air with Shino.

"Why you bustard. You going to pay"! Kiba shouted pretty pissed off. But Shino put a hand on his shoulder to try and clam him down.

"Kiba clam yourself down don't let him get to you". Shino told him looking very serious.

Kiba just gave a grunt and looked to the side, still pretty upset.

"Look. what you did Axel his really mad now". Roxas frowned getting off Axel's lap.

"I'm sorry. I'll be good come back to me Roxas"! Axel cried out grabbing his arm and pulling him back to him but at that moment Roxas tripped and both of then fell to the side. Kiba pointed and laughed at them as he looked at both of them underwater.

Axel and Roxas both came up and looked at one another. Axel all of a sudden grab Roxas in a loving in embrace and started to kiss him passionately on the lips not caring at all that everyone was staring at them. He gave a slit smirk to Kiba as he entered Roxas mouth and kissed him rufly on the lips.

"Uhh. Guys me and Sora are going to". Riku told them grabbing Sora and both of them stepped out of the hot springs and walked off.

"Wait up, we're coming to". Leon told them picking up Sai from the hot spring who seemed to be too busy looking at Axel and Roxas making out.

"I see. So that guy dose have a dick". Was all Sai said as Leon carried him away. Kiba and Shino got out with out saying a word Kiba had an odd expression on his face as he left the two alone.

After a few mints both Roxas and Axel looked around to find themselves alone.

"Were did everyone go, they just left us here". Roxas frowned a bit looking to the side with a blush on his face.

"That's fine with me. Now we have the whole hot springs to ourselves". Axel smirked hugging Roxas from be hide pressing his body to his.

"You were planning this the whole time weren't you"? Roxas asked looking at Axel who gave him a smile that told him all he needed to know.

"That's right Roxas, I planed all this so we can be alone together". Axel kissed him on the neck softly making Roxas face all red as he felt Axel's hands go to his man hood.

"Now, we can do what every we want without anyone bothering us". Axel smiled as he held it. Roxas let out a soft moan and took his hands away and turned around making him face him. Roxas looked at as Axel started to press his lips to his as he wrapping his arms around him. Roxas press his lip hard to his and entered his mouth with passion as he wrapping his own arms around him, pushing him to the wall of the hot spring. He slowly Slipping his tongue into Axel mouth, making every minute enjoyable for the two. Axel began to move his hand down Roxas back slowly feeling his smooth skin on his finger tips. Roxas let out another soft moan as he felt Axel's hand go down his back.

"Your so cute, Roxas, that's why, I love you". Axel told him picking him up off his feet and kissing him hard on the on lips not letting him go. Roxas was surprised that he picked him up but he didn't mind he just enjoyed him in a loving state as he kissed him back.

"Do you want to head back to our room and continue on there. I'll think we'll kick Kiba out of the room"? Axel asked Roxas.

"Sure, pulse it would be good for Kiba and Shino to get some alone time". Roxas told him as Axel just walked out of the hot spring still holding Roxas and grabbing there towels and heading to the misfortunate Kiba and Axel's room.

**Sorry have to end it here. Hope you like it so far, I'm sorry for my errors and all. Please review and I'll send out chapter 20 soon!**


	20. Love and War

**(Authors note) hi, hi!! Hope you all, like everything so far. This is new chapter 20. I just got down editing stuff ****J**** I hope you all like to so far sorry for my errors. Enjoy Chapter 20! warning there is a bit of Lemon in this. I didn't go into much detail with it but oh well. If you don't like it please feel free to skip it and read on.**

**Chapter 20**

Kiba was in his room trying to take a nap, until he felt someone poke him in the back. He turned over ignoring it. "Sorry but you'll have to leave unless you want to watch us". Axel smirked as he held Roxas around the waste complete naked. Kiba jumped out of his bed in Surprise and ran out of the room as, fast as he could once he saw them both in the nude.

"You can share Roxas's room with Shino". Axel yelled at him as he shut the door.

"What the hell, this isn't fair". Kiba shouted as he frowned as he herd moans of pleasure coming out of the his room he the quickly turned around and walked away to Roxas's and Shino's room. He knocked on the door. Shino opened and peered out and saw Kiba.

"Kiba? You came to see me"? Shino asked looking at him with his serious look on his face that kind of turned Kiba on as he looked at him. He noticed that Shino had just taken a shower for he didn't have a his shirt on so you could see his full face now it was no longer covered up.

"Yeah, well I got kicked out of my own room so, do you mind if, I could spend the night with you"? He asked with a blush on his face looking at Shino shirtless chest and could help but think he look sexy with out a shirt on.

"I don't mind at all". Shino pulled him in the room. It was a nice size room with dark colored flowers on the walls the floors were cheery wood and there was a nice view of the hot springs. Kiba looked around and saw that there was only one bed in the room.

"Hey how come there only, one bed in this room"? Kiba asked looking at Shino.

"There been a mix up, we got a single room but, we don't sleep in the same bed. we got a cot for one of us to use". Shino told him as he sat down on the bed.

"Oh I see". Kiba looked to the side and frowned a bit.

"But you can share the bed with me if you want". Shino told him as he looked at Kiba. Kiba's face became a light red color as he looked at Shino.

"Its really ok. I mean a cot is fine with me anyway". Kiba muttered out trying to hide his red face.

"I don't mind sharing it with you". Shino motives for Kiba to sit down next to him. Kiba looked at him with a blush on his face and sat down next to him, he kept on looking to the side as Shino just stared at him not having his sun glasses on ether he noticed that he had dark brown eyes. Kiba gulped a bit as he looked at the wall.

"Kiba, you seem nervous". Shino looked at him, he put his hand on his shoulder which made Kiba's face go redder.

"I'm fine. I'm not n..n..nervouse at all". Kiba muttered and looked to the side.

"There really no need to be, its not like this is our first time alone together". Shino looked at Kiba. Kiba face went red as a memory came back to him of the time the spent the whole night together it was a good expenses to feel when there bodies entwined and become one.

"Yeah"… Kiba looked off to the side a bit with a huge blush on his face.

"Something wrong"? Shino asked looking at him.

"Yeah, I just realized that Axel and Roxas could be having sex on my stuff". Kiba frowned covering his face with a frown.

"Don't worry about that. Lets just try to forget about them and what there doing". Shino told him, putting his arm around him. Kiba looked at him with a blush on his face, as Shino moved in closer pressing his lips on his, Kiba couldn't help but kiss him back. Then Shino made Kiba lean back on the bed as he was now on top of him making out and undressing him.

Meanwhile. Leon, Sai, Riku and Soar were in Naruto and Gaara's room just hanging out, but to Naruto and Gaara they seemed disappointed. They acetyl thought they would get some alone time together but had to be interrupted by everyone else.

"Man, I can't believe that we got kicked out in the hot spring by those dickless clowns". Sai looked off sitting next to Leon at the table.

"Yeah, we were enjoying ourselves too". Riku frowned hugging onto Sora from be hide. Sora didn't say a word as he tried to pull Riku off him and sat next to Leon. Riku looked at Sora with a confused look on his face as he saw Sora pushing away from him.

"Sora is there something wrong"? Riku asked looking at Sora, now walking to him and sitting next to him. Sai and Leon looked at each other and then at them.

"Everything is fine Riku don't worry about it". He told him looking to the side away from him.

"Something is wrong come on Sora spill it". Riku frowned pulling Sora face toward him looking into his eyes.

"I think I know what's wrong. I herd Sora's friend is coming to town and his nervosa about interfusing you to her". Leon told him with a smirk on his face as he put his arm around Sai.

"Your friend from out of town is coming. Is this true Sora"? Riku asked looking at him now.

"Yes its true but she doesn't know that I'm you know". Sora looked down looking away.

"So she doesn't know that your gay, she'll just have to find out when she comes". Riku told him pulling Sora on his lap.

"Its not that simple. She has this weird thing with that she thinks that we belong together if I couldn't find a good girl friend, she insane". Sora frowned looking at Riku.

"well you have something better then a girlfriend you have me as a boyfriend and trust my I won't let he stand in my way by all means". Riku smirked as he looked at Sora.

"Don't do anything weird to her she a friend my family and I don't really want to deal with my family drama when she complains to them". Sora sighed as he looked to the side.

"What her name? and don't worry I won't do anything that bad" Riku muttered looking at him with his crystal blue eyes.

"Her name is Tayuya. She has a really bad mouth on her and she insane". Sora told him looking down trying not to think about her.

"Tayuya what an odd name". Riku muttered as he looked at Sora and gave him a hug.

"Tayuya sounds like, she can become a problem". Sai sighed and looked at Leon.

"By the way. How do you know that Sora friend was coming Leon"? Sai asked looking at him now.

"I met Tayuya before and let me tell you, she is really over protective of Sora, she kept on calling my a little shit head". Leon told him looking to the side with an odd face on. Sai blinked at him a bit as he looked at Sora.

"Oh yeah, Leon is a good friend to my family too, sorry you didn't know about that Sai". Sora told him with a half smile on his face.

"Oh. I see. I guess, I didn't know". Sai looked to the side at Gaara and Naruto who were quit.

"I herd of Tayuya before acutely". Naruto spoke out all of a sudden making everyone look at him now.

"You have". everyone said at once.

"Yeah, she was part of some gang a long time ago called the sound four. I herd she could kick ass". Naruto told them crossing his arms and looking at Gaara.

"Oh joy a gang member. How the hell did your family meet her". Riku asked looking at Sora with disbelief.

"My mom saved her from the gang. She was pretty beat up after this huge fight, ever since that she dictated her life to protect and love me". Sora told him looking to the side.

"I see, so she owes your family a lot but, I still won't let her have you Sora. your mine for good". Riku told him holding him tight.

"Riku, I wasn't planning on leavening you for her". Sora told him looking at him now in the eyes.

"I know you weren't silly". Riku smiled at him as he gentle pressed his lips to his.

Sai blinked a bit as he looked at them then back at Leon. Leon just smirked at him and pulled him to himself making him lean on him.

"Hey maybe we should get going, we have some stuff to do". Sai told Leon who got up from his spot.

"Yeah. Lets go". Leon said as he pulled Sai up from the couch and both of them started to walk out of the door.

"We'll see you guys later". Leon told them as he walked out of the door with Sai hand in hand.

"See ya". Naruto shouted after them as he watched them close the door be hide them.

"So are you two going to go too"? Naruto asked looking at Riku and Sora.

"Yeah. I guess, its time to leave you two love birds alone. Enjoy your time together". Riku smirked at them and gave them a wink as he picked up Sora from his spot and walked out of the room. Leavening Gaara and Nrauto alone.

"Finally its about time there gone". Naruto sighed as he looked at Gaara sitting down on the white couch with pink flowers on it. He couldn't help but stare at him in awe as his eyes really stood out with the couch in the background. Gaara smirked at him a bit and motives Naruto to sit next to him. Naruto grinned and jumped on the couch making Gaara bounce a bit before he looked at him.

"Naruto. I want to ask you something". Gaara looked at him looking really serious now.

"Sure what is it"? Naruto asked with a grin on his face looking at Gaara.

"Naruto I want you to stay with me forever but, I found out I might be moving again". Gaara spoke in a low voice looking down.

"What! No way you can't move away on me. Not after all, we been threw"! Naruto shouted getting up fast and looking at Gaara.

"Naruto this is not for good, Its only going to be for few years". Gaara told him looking up at him and making him sit back down. He looked into his eyes and Naruto looked back in his with tears in them.

"I don't want you to go for a few years I want you to stay. That its maybe you can stay with me at my place do you think you'll be able too"? Naruto with eyes full of hope. Gaara looked at him with a soft smile on his face.

"That might just be crazy enough to work, but I don't know how, I can put it by my brother and sister. I know my parents wouldn't really care of they leave me be hide it just Temari and Kankuro. That's all". Gaara frowned thinking about them.

"This plan has to work. I'm sure they'll understand". Naruto smirked as he leaned into Gaara and pressed his lips to him softly as his tongue traced his lips. Gaara pushed Naruto back on the couch and went on top of him pressing hard on his lips and entering his mouth rufly. Naruto began strip the shirt off of Gaara as Gaara tore his shirt off. Buttons went flying onto the floor as his shirt was ripped off. He pressed his body to him feeling his warm body heat on his as he took of Gaara pants rather fast, as Gaara took of Naruto pants and underwear. Once they were completely naked Gaara began sucking on Naruto nipple slowly making Naruto moan as he wanted more then this. He wanted Gaara to embrace him and be in him. he wanted Gaara to be everywhere.

"Naruto. I'll make sure you'll enjoy this". Gaara told him seductively as he went below and held his men hood in his hand. Naruto moan a bit as he felt him. Gaara then began to slowly pump his shaft up and down. Naruto left out another moan as Gaara contained in doing this.

"Please Gaara. Can you go faster". Naruto moaned out to him, Gaara smirked as he went faster and faster. Until he felt it was time to let go as Naruto was about to release. Naruto growled at him in frustration as Gaara just smirked and went to Naruto and kissed it as he rufly bit down on it sucking it. Taken thing further on as the night went onward.

Meanwhile

Sai and Leon were now in there room. Sai was sitting on the bed painting in a book as Leon was sitting next to him watching him paint with his shirt off. He leaned on one of Sai's shoulder kissing his neck softly as he watched him, Sai smiled down at him.

"You know, I can't work if you keep kissing me like that". Sai told him in a seductive yet clam voice as he looked at Leon with lust filled eyes.

"I know but I can't help it your just too sexy and when you work like this is turns me on". Leon smiled at him now laying down placing his head on Sai's leg. Sai put his book to the side with his tool for painting as he looked at Leon and pressed his lips to him passionately on the lips making his tongue go into his mouth as Leon place his won tongue in Sai's mouth hard. They two were about to start undressing themselves when all of a sudden the herd a knock on the door. Sai and Leon both looked up and look at each other.

"I wonder who can that be". Leon sighed as he went to the door to reveal Gai standing there.

"What is it Gai. Should you be in your room with Sephiroth"? Leon asked broadly leaning on the door farm still half naked.

"I was but Sephiroth has gone and disappeared. I have no clue were he is". Gai told him with a frown on his face.

"Great. Don't worry about it Gai. I'm sure he'll pop up in no time". Leon sighed as he shut the door in Gai's face before he got another word out.

"Damn that Gai. He went to tell me that only Sephiroth has gone and interrupted us". Leon frowned looking to the side as he sat back in bed next to Sai.

"But it is odd why on earth is Sephiroth gone". Sai muttered looking to the side and out the window.

"Tomorrow, we leave this place and return home and Sephiroth has gone missing, we have to find him before we leave". Leon sighed as he pulled Sai to him, and un-zippering his pants as he was talking to Sai. Sai smirked as he watched Leon undo his pants and throw them aside.

"I guess that can't wait until tomorrow". Sai smirked at him seductively as he took his shirt off and undid his pants as Leon leaped at him pressing his lips hard on his.

**Well. I hope you all like it so far, again sorry for my error and, I'll try and write chapter 21 as soon as I can and I'm trying to find more ideas to keep this going but this might have to end if I can't think of anything good. Please review! I need your help!**


	21. Let the Game begin

**(Authors note) hello! Its me again Itachi Uchiha. I hope you all are enjoying my story so far. I will try to update more often as I can but please don't hate me if I'm a bit slow I have collage work to do as I'm writing this but here is Chapter 21. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 21**

Naruto woke up in bed next to Gaara who was turned over completely naked. Naruto blinked a few seconds as his haze like state was fadeing away. He let out a full yawn as he sat up in bed with the sheet around him. He then smiled softy at the sleeping Gaara next him, this was one of the rare times that Naruto has seen Gaara sleep like this, he looked so beautiful as he was sleeping. Naruto couldn't help but Stair at him gazing upon his flawless features. He brushed some of his red locks away from his face and kissed him gentle on the forehead as he got up from bed and walked to the bathroom. He didn't want to wake him up so he let him sleep in as he took a shower and got dressed in a black long slave shirt with orange pants that came to his ankles, and started to clean up there cloths which was on the floor.

"Dang we, really went all out". Naruto sighed to himself with a grin on his face. As he placed the cloth in a dresser. Gaara woke up rubbing his eyes as he looked around to find that Naruto wasn't next him. Sat up and blinked a few times to see Naruto face in his face.

"Mourning sleepily head". Naruto grinned at him gentle pressing his lips to his as he put a tare of food on his lap. Gaara looked down shocked almost as Naruto made him breakfast and it wasn't ramen.

"Naruto you made this".? Gaara asked shocked and looked up at him.

"Acutely no. I order it for you". Naruto told him with a blush on his face as, he sat down next to Gaara with a cup of ramen in his hand and started shoving ramen in his mouth.

"Oh, well thanks anyway". Gaara told him staring at Naruto shoving ramen down his throat. Gaara smiled at him as he watched his lover eat. He could help that even, when Naruto was eating he was cute. He looked down at his own food, which was bacon, eggs and strawberry milk. Gaara ate some of his eggs and bacon and then drank all of his strawberry milk and put it in the tare and put it aside. as he watched Naruto hop up out of the bed and take the tare away.

"Hey. Gaara if you want you can take a shower. I put some cloths in there for you already". Naruto told him, as he walked in another room.

"Thanks Naruto. But you know. you didn't have to do that". Gaara told him as he got up and took a shower. When he got out. he had a towel around and looked at what cloths Naruto picked out for him. He made a face when he saw what Naruto picked out a Shirt with rips it that shows off his somatic and chest and a pair of tight ripped blue jeans. Gaara rolled his eyes a bit, as he put the cloths on and walked out of the bathroom drying his hair off with a towel. Naruto smiled at him, as he walked in the other room.

"That shirt looks good on you, very sexy". Naruto told him with a huge grin on his face, as Gaara walked up to him.

"Maybe later you can help me, take it off then". Gaara smirked at him, as he softly pressed his lips to his, Naruto couldn't help but blush and returned the kiss. Gaara put his hand threw Naruto hair, as he slowly entered his mouth making Naruto lean a bit on the wall. When they herd a knock on the door. Gaara let go of Naruto and went to the door. Naruto got himself together and walked with him to the door to see Riku standing there looking a bit pissed off.

"Riku .what's going on"? Gaara asked looking at Riku as he came bargaining in the room.

"I'll tell you what. Sora been taken away". Riku told them, as he held up a note to them both Gaara and Naruto gasped a bit as they herd Riku.

"No way, don't tell me its like a kidnapped. like what happened to me". Naruto frowned as he grabbed the note from Riku.

"It is a kidnapped but the kidnapper happens to be a teacher here". Riku frowned crossing his arms.

Naruto and Gaara looked at each other and read the note.

_Hello Riku,_

_I see you've been quite sneaky lately and I decided to play a little game of hide and seek with you and your little friends. Now, I have Sora held captive as, we speak if your wondering were he is, and if you don't find what I'm looking for I'm afraid something just awful will happen to dear little Sora. Dose Tayuya ring a bell. I'll give him to her if you don't find it by the time, we leave the hot springs. Just follow the clues, I gave you and bring them to my room when its time._

_From your truly,_

_Sephiroth _

Gaara handed back the note to Riku. who grabbed it and crushed it in his hand.

"Why the heck would Sephiroth kidnap Sora for and want Riku to find something for him here"? Naruto asked out loud in outrage.

"Dose the thing with Cloud and Itachi ring a bell. Naruto? He must have found out about it and decided to have a little pay back". Riku frowned and looked down feeling bad about dragging Sora into his weird little planes.

"Oh, that really sucks. But what the heck are, we suppose to find". Naruto frowned and looked at Gaara, who seemed to be thinking things over.

"We have to find the clues to find out". Gaara sighed, as he looked at Riku then at Naruto.

"Yeah, and we're going to need all the help. we can get. Lets ask Roxas, Axel, Sai, Leon, Kiba and Shino to help us". Riku told them, as he turned around and started to walk out of the door.

"Riku do you have any clue, what Sephiroth is after? You seem to be hiding something from us"? Gaara asked looking at Riku with serious eyes.

"Now, why would I be hiding something from you guys. I'll get Roxas and Axel as you two Get Leon, Sai, Shino and Kiba". Riku smirked as he ran down the hallway out of sight. Both Gaara and Naruto looked at each other with wary eyes as they went to find them.

"That was close, maybe I should keep a low profile form now on". Riku frowned as he went and knocked on Axel and Kiba's Door, knowing full well that Axel was in there with Roxas. Axel opened the door shirtless with his pants un-zippered looking like he just woke up.

"Riku, what do you want".? Axel asked with a big yawn as he looked at him.

"I need you guys help Sora's been kidnapped". Riku told him as Roxas head popped out from under one of Axels arms.

"Sora been kidnapped. Don't worry. we'll help you. I don't want anything bad happing to my cousin". Roxas told Riku, as he was putting his shirt on and walking out of the door.

"But Roxas, I thought, we were going to have some more fun". Axel complained as he pulled Roxas to him.

"We'll have some more fun later, right now. we have to find my cousin". Roxas told him pulling away from him.

"Aw man". Axel frowned as he zippered his pants up and threw on a tan shirt as he walked out of his room.

"Don't worry, I'm sure you have lots of fun. after we find Sora". Riku told him with a wink as he walked with Roxas.

"Better be". Axel yawned out as he looked to the side then he noticed a piece of paper.

"This must be trash". Axel frowned about to throw it away in one of the hallway waste beckets but Riku quickly took away from him.

"Hold on a minute this could be one of the clues we need to find Sora". Riku told, Axel who stared at him oddly as he crossed his arms and read over his shoulder.

_Lucky you found a clue!_

_Well I'm surprised you this clue but the other clue is somewhere were you wouldn't like to an old friend who you use to hang out that has now become an enemy is were you'll find the next clue. Oh and here a map he is on this trip too._

_From your truly,_

_Sephiroth _

"Weird an old enemy, could he mean". Axel gasped thinking ahead now.

"Yes, he means Sasuke has the next clue. Lets find Gaara and the rest to tell them the news". Riku told them looking down a bit and walking off with Roxas and Axel following be hide them. Naruto knocked on Sai and Leon's door as Gaara went off to get Shino and Kiba.

"Come on Leon, and, Sai. What the heck are you guys doing in there". Naruto growled as he knocked harder on the door, when Leon came to the door looking a bit tired looking at Naruto. He had a button down shirt that was open with some old looking pants on.

"Naruto. do you know what time it is"? Leon muttered a bit annoyed at the blonde for being s loud.

"Umm. Leon its almost 1:00pm". Naruto told him as he crossed his arms.

"Oh. Well, what do you want"? Leon asked rubbing his eyes.

"We need yours and Sai's help, Sora been kidnapped". Naruto told him as his eyes bugged out of his head as, he saw Sai put his arms around Leon completely naked.

"Sai, we have to help Naruto out Sora's been kidnapped". He told him looking at him and pressing his lips to his.

"Jeez put some cloths on". Naruto muttered looking away from the two. Leon and Sai both smiled at each other as Sai put on some cloths. He had a short black shirt that was way to small for him his whole somatic was showing was tight black pants. Leon held out his hand and Sai took as they walked hand in hand with Naruto keeping away from them as he walked with them down the hallway. When they turned the corner they saw Gaara with Kiba and Shino next to him.

"Good everyone is here this is perfect". Riku smirked next to Axel and Roxas as he walked up to the group.

"We found the first clue and the second clue is with Sasuke". Axel told them putting his hands on his hips.

"Oh great Sasuke". Naruto sighed as he looked down holding Gaara's hand.

"Don't worry, I herd his still with Suigetsu but who knows how he'll act around us". Riku sighed as he looked to the side.

"Yeah he could be a complete jerk or he could be very depressing and just hand over the clue". Naruto sighed as he looked at Gaara, who kept quit.

"What a second there both here I thought Sasuke was being punished". Kiba frowned looking at Shino who had his shirt covering his half his head.

"I herd a roomer that he rented out a room for just him and Suigetsu but Sasuke is still in the school program like us so he leaves with us and since he was being good someone told him he can come but to stay away from Naruto". Shino told him looking to the side at Naruto.

"Oh, well I guess that explains why we haven't seen him lately". Naruto looked to the side a bit.

"So who holding Sora captive"? Leon asked Riku looking at the notes in his hand.

"So that were he went. Damn Sephiroth". Leon hissed as he gave back the notes to Riku.

"Dose anyone know were Sasuke's room is its going to hard. If we can't find him". Sai looked at everyone then looked at Riku.

"I herd he got the whole half of the hot springs resort all to him and Suigetsu . So I know were to go". Riku told them starting to walk off.

"Its funny what you can do with money at least Itachi isn't like that". Naruto sighed and walked with Riku still holding Gaara's hand. Sai, Leon, Axel, Roxas, Shino and Kiba followed them down the hallway as they went to another part of the resort.

**What will they find in Sasuke's little half of the hot spring resorts will they find the clue or will they just end up being disturbed or even worst then they can imagine. Find out in Chapter 22. Coming soon. Hints of more Lime/Lemon. XD bye bye for now. And if you want to keep on reading something different for you taste check out My Heart Belong about a hot demon and a Cute half demon girl, who get into a whole bunch go trouble. DaaDaaDaa!**


	22. A New Change

**(Authors note) Chapter 22. It is here and ready to go. My Itachi will write more for you all. I hope you guys enjoy this so far. I wonder what going to happen now. You'll just got to read to find out and if you can't read what the heck are you doing on this site then. XD enjoy Chapter 22! meep meep! Warning another Lemon is in this so again if you don't like it, please feel free to skip over and read on. Thank you.**

**Chapter 22**

Sasuke was in his room thinking things over carefully. he just got a note from Sephiroth and was told to make thing harder for the group that was looking for it. He let out a sigh as he placed it in his pocket as he looked out his window in the dim lit room he was in.

"Jeez, Sasuke its, so damn dark in here, turn some lights on". Suigetsu frowned turning on a light in the room. he was shirtless just wearing a pair of old looking pants. It was a nice size room, made for two. With one large king sized bed, with a nice little table to eat on a few chairs and pillows around the room and the floor was a deep red color. Which Suigetsu liked a lot reminded him of blood. He walked up to Sasuke and put his arms around him.

"So. Sasuke what are you going to do with that note"? Suigetsu asked showing his creepy sharp teeth as he smiled. Sasuke let out a sigh and took his arms away from him not answering his question.

"Listen don't get the wrong idea Suigetsu. The only reason, why you're here is because, I only needed some company that's all". Sasuke told him turning to him and giving him a deadly look.

"Right then… how come. you made love to me almost every night"? Suigetsu asked in a seductive tone as he looked at him.

"That because, You're an idiot and since there no else around. I needed someone to comfort me". Sasuke told him emotionlessly as he walked away and sat on the bed.

"I think your lying Sasuke, you wouldn't have done that if you didn't have feelings for me". Suigetsu smirked turning to him and walking up to him. Sasuke glared at him as he shafted his eyes to the side. Suigetsu knew he hit the mark right on. He was just holding in all his feeling like he was afraid to tell anyone. keeping them all locked up inside.

"Just shut up, Suigetsu". Sasuke muttered out as he looked down holding his head a bit.

"I know that's the truth, you don't have to hide it". Suigetsu told him coming down, so he was face to face with him now. Sasuke turned away but Suigetsu pulled his face. so he was looking at him.

"Maybe your right. I do like you. Now, I want you to suck me or I'll have to kill you". Sasuke demanded as he looked at Suigetsu.

"Is that a nice way to ask? I don't think so. I think just for that, we'll play first". Suigetsu smirked showing his sharp teeth again, as he pushed Sasuke onto the bed and, Started to rip his cloths off of him. Sasuke glared at him a bit but didn't stop him. This was new to him that he was not the one in control. He kind of liked this new feeling that kept on growing inside him as, he felt Suigetsu started to remove his pants and boxers off. Suigetsu then quickly took off his own pants and boxers as, he moved on top of him. then tackled him. He then nipped and kissed his neck over and over again. As a reward Suigetsu received Sasuke's moans of appreciation. Suigetsu licked the back of his ear and sucked on his earlobe and he moaned. Suigetsu hands traveled up and down his perfect chest. He then stopped sucking then began running his tongue up and down his chest. Sasuke arched into Suigetsu causing his cock to brush his and Suigetsu let out a moan.

All of a sudden Sasuke rolled him over, so Suigetsu was on bottom. Suigetsu tried to get back on top but he pinned his hips down with his knees while straddling Suigetsu. Sasuke was back in control.

"Damn it Sasuke," Suigetsu complained looking at him.

Sasuke smirked then targeted in on Suigetsu nipple. Suigetsu felt his tongue swirl around the hard pebble and Suigetsu arched into him trying to get more. Suigetsu placed his hands in his hair and gripped onto it. Incoherent noises left Suigetsu mouth but he didn't care. It felt so good to him. Sasuke switched and gave Suigetsu other nipple the same attention. Suigetsu was vaguely aware of something hard against his butt. Without warning, Sasuke shoved himself inside Suigetsu. Before Suigetsu could let out a scream, Suigetsu felt Sasuke's lips on his and only a muffled sound came out. Tears stung his eyes and Suigetsu could feel them flow down. It hurt so much to him. There was something warm that was sliding down Suigetsu legs. Sasuke pulled away then kissed his eyelids and tears away.

"You should just relax". Sasuke whispered to him.

Suigetsu did as he was told and tried to relax himself, so his body could get used to his size.

"fine". he said.

Sasuke pulled out and slammed back into Suigetsu . Suigetsu moaned as he hit his sweet spot.

"Sasuke…right there. Faster ," he moaned.

"You're, so tight," he told Suigetsu .

Suigetsu wrapped his legs around him allowing him better access. Sasuke pounded away at him endlessly and it felt good to him. Suigetsu felt even more pleasure when he grabbed his member and pumped him while he made love to him.

There was heat, there was sweat, there was the sound of there bodies moving together and it was hot. Suigetsu wanted it to last forever but he felt that explosion coming. When it did he screamed Sasuke's name as he cummed into his hand.

His body clenched around his cock and he let out a moan and groaned Suigetsu name as he came inside Suigetsu. Sasuke collapsed on top of Suigetsu and they were both panting hard. He pulled out of Suigetsu as both men rolled to the side and past out.

Meanwhile

"Jeez were the hell are they. This part of the hot springs is, so fucking huge that, we can get lost in here if were not careful". Naruto frowned as he looked around still holding Gaara's hand. Riku looked and sighed to the side. They had entered a [part of the resort where there was a fork in the road. There was a west, west, North, South and a door were you can go upstairs into a different level on the resort.

"Hey, Riku do you know were his room is"? Kiba asked him looking at him.

"Not really, all I know the whole half of this resort is him until, we leave. He could be anywhere with his lover". Riku sighed as he went into a door but it was empty.

"Maybe we should spilt up, we'll cover more ground that way". Naruto told them not letting go of Gaara's hand.

"Well go in pairs but one is going to be by himself. Which, I would gladly be that person". Riku told them with a smirk on his face as everyone nodded in agreement.

"Ok we already know who were going with so let go". Naruto told them as everyone spilt up.

"What a pain". Axel frowned as he took Roxas's hand and walked east side, as Kiba, and, Shino went down the west side. Leon, and, Sai went down the North, and Naruto, and, Gaara went down the South, and, Riku went into the door that led to different levels.

"Damn this place is huge. I hope we can find them before time runs out". Naruto frowned as he looked at Gaara.

"I'm sure we'll find them. We just need to keep our grad up". Gaara told him as he put his arm around Naruto keeping him close to him.

Riku was on the next floor looking into the room. when he herd talking in one room. He knocked on the door hard and herd the talking stop and with out warning he got pulled into the room by a strong pair of arms.

"What the hell let me go". Riku shouted as he backed up in the room but as soon as he was in the room the door closed in be hide him. He looked back and then looked ahead at two figures standing next to each other staring at him.

Sai and Leon walked right into the hot springs. They saw that no one was in them as they looked around,

"No one is here maybe there somewhere else". Sai looked to the side then bent down as he saw something shining on the ground. Sai examining it was a small, what looked like glass ball in his hand with black in the middle of it that made it look like a eyeball. He picked it up and put it in his pocket as Leon grouped him a bit, he looked at Leon with a smile on his face as he turned to him.

"What were you looking at"? Leon asked looking at Sai.

"I just found something cool. Maybe I'll show it too you later". Sai told him as he pressed his lips to him. Leon couldn't help but return the kiss but Sai stopped, when he noticed something odd in the corner of his eye. Sai looked at it and walked up to another shiny thing but this time it was light blue color as, he picked it up.

"What is that"? Leon asked taken the blue orb like thing out of his hand.

"I don't know but maybe, we should show it to the rest". Sai told him crossing his arms as he looked at it.

"Yeah. I'll hold on to it". Leon told him as he put it into his pocket as they walked off out of the hot spring area.

Roxas and Axel were in the game room they saw nothing out or the normal in there just some odd looking kids playing Video games that looked too old to be playing. one had pink hair with a rose in his hand wearing a shirt with a skull on it with a pair of jeans on with chains on the side, one next to him was the only girl there other then the dark hair girl, who was sitting a bit away form the guys, she had her hair gelled back which made he look like a dude a bit staying close to the pink haired guy, as the was a really depressing looking guy with lightish blue hair with a bit of gray in it reading a really big book. the one with a cross on his face with purple hair seemed to be fighting the one with White long hair that was spike on top over a video game, there was also a older looking guy who looked like he was sleeping on the floor with long gray hair, a guy with an eye patch on with gray and black hair leaning on the wall, with a guy with side burns and messed hair leaned next to him on the wall watching the guys with white hair fight with the guy with purple hair over the video game and there was a guy with proof blonde hair on top that was short playing with a Guitar in his hands, who seemed like he was in his own little world and a really old looking guy with a bread with grayish white hair, who was reading a new paper, with an odd looking guy with orange red hair next to him.

"Weird this guys, they look like freaks". Axel frowned looking at them.

"They seem kind of familiar like. we know them from somewhere". Roxas looked at the guys, then looked at Axel.

"Yeah right like in some kind of Video game made for kids. Don't make me laugh". Axel smirked as he took Roxas hand and walked out of the gaming room.

They guys stared at the two walking away.

"They seem odd but oddly familiar. oh well lets play more games and order pizza later". the one with the puffy blond hair said as he got up.

"Who cares Demyx. Lets get pizza". Marluxia smirked holding his rose to his face, as everyone cheered and, went on with there business

Kiba and Shino were outside in some kind of privet path. They looked around but so nothing, nothing but the sound of birds and bugs around them.

"This is completely pointless. Lets head back inside". Kiba frowned looking at Shino who was looking at a green bug that had landing itself on a tree.

"Lets, go Shino. This place is starting to creep me out". Kiba frowned as he looked to the side.

"There nothing out here. Let head back in". Shino told him taken his hand, Kiba started to blush as they walk hand in hand.

**Sorry I have to end this here. More stuff well be coming up and what will happen to Riku. O.o will something bad happen to him or will he just feel awkward for what's about to come. Find out next chapter 23.**


End file.
